No sueltes mi mano
by Sakura9801
Summary: Admiración,rivalidad,respeto,cada vez que te veo mi pecho duele, siempre negué estos sentimientos pero me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. Pero tan solo somos rivales nada mas que eso, siempre te vas dejándome, sin decirme nada. Si tan solo supieras cuanto me haces falta,tan solo tengo un pequeño deseo y es que no sueltes mi mano... YAOI KyouyaxGinga No te gusta NO LEAS
1. Me enamore de ti

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya paso la semana ¡YAY! Y si, sigo viva, después de una semana de estudios y que ya hice mi examen ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! ¡Wiii! Bueno técnicamente aun voy a la escuela pero ya no hacemos nada :D**

**KANDA: Bola de flojos, tu y tus compañeros. **

**YO: *lo golpeo con un abanico en la cabeza* Tu no opines, ahora como dijimos, aquí esta este fanfic KyoxGin y sin más preámbulos Allen di las advertencias y Krory las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: Esta bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" /Recuerdos/ MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**LAVI: Bien pónganse cómodos y pongan sus palomitas. **

**KANDA: Disfruten su lectura **

**N/A: Esto esta contado desde el punto de vista de Ginga y toma tiempo después de que Ginga le ganara a Ryuga, más claro iniciando metal masters.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**No sueltes mi mano. **

**Capitulo 1: Me enamore de ti. **

Un día soleado y un cielo despejado, me encuentro mirando la ventana del autobús admirando el paisaje, dirijo mi mirada hacía mis amigos Madoka y Kenta, se encuentran platicando, tan solo sonrío levemente, de nuevo dirijo mi mirada hacía la ventana. —Pegasus…— digo en un pequeño susurro, pues después de vencer a Ryuga, mi compañero Storm Pegasus se fue.. me recargo en el asiento y cierro mis ojos, entonces recuerdo lo que mi padre me dijo…

/Nuestro querido peli-rojo se encontraba acostado con sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, estaba mirando el cielo anaranjado, en ese momento su padre llego.

RYUSEI— ¿Qué pasa Ginga? ¿Por qué estas triste?

GINGA— Padre… — se sentó sobre el pasto.

RYUSEI— Ese no es el Ginga que conozco — Ginga suspiro con pesadez.

GINGA— Tu no lo entenderías — dirigió su mirada hacía el lago.

RYUSEI— Bueno, ¿Qué harás ahora? No iras a dejar el beyblade ¿No? No puedes esconderte del futuro, puede que tu bey ya no este, pero tu sigues aquí

GINGA— Eso ya lo se, pero…es muy difícil dar vuelta a la página… y se que yo ya no puedo seguir así pero…

RYUSEI— Pero…

GINGA— ¿Cómo podría otro bey sustituir a pegasus? — Ryusei sonrió

RYUSEI— Podría haber uno — Ginga lo miró sorprendido — Recuerdas la historia sobre como pegasus nació de un fragmento de estrella.

GINGA— Si, hace mucho tiempo los ancestros de la aldea Koma lo crearon.

RYUSEI— En efecto, pero sabías que no crearon a Storm Pegasus al primer intento, estaban haciendo un bey que pudiera hacerle frente al poder oscuro, se hicieron numerosos prototipos durante el proceso de perfeccionamiento de pegasus entre ellos el bey que sirvió de base para pegasus y aun pervive, se le conoce como el bey legendario.

GINGA— ¡¿Bey legendario?! — se levantó

RYUSEI— Si, y dicen que tiene más poder que pegasus o L-Drago, sin embargo tiene un pasado complicado, porque debido a su gran poder nadie fue capaz de controlarlo y fue escondido, creo que tu podrías controlarlo

GINGA— ¿Dónde esta ahora papá?/

Abrí un poco mis ojos tras recordar eso _"El bey legendario será mi nuevo poder" _apreté mi puño con decisión, es por eso que viajo a la aldea Koma, para poder encontrar el bey legendario y una vez mas beybatallar… contigo… siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco, es verdad, es también por el que decidí venir a buscar el bey legendario… aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, cuando me enamore de ti…

/Cuando llegue a Beycity, conocí a Kenta, aquel día lo salve de Benkei y otros tipos quienes lo obligaron a combatir fue entonces que pelee con ellos y gane, pero nunca imagine que al día siguiente me enamoraría.

Los face hunters me retaron a un duelo "Battle cien" su mayor especialidad, me llevaron a una construcción donde te vi, estabas acostado sobre una barra de metal (en una pose muy sexy) al verte mi corazón se acelero, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude ver esos hermosos zafiros, se que al verlos me sonroje un poco tan solo agache mi mirada, fue entonces que iniciaron la batalla, los beys volaban a mi alrededor, escuche a Kenta pedir que se detuvieran, entonces mi pequeño amigo me dijo que corriera. —No escapare, los enfrentare no importa cuantos sean — dije firme así saque a mi compañero Storm Pegasus, lo lance y al final derrote a los face hunters, Kenta vino hacía mi muy contento, fue entonces que escuche tu voz llamarme, mi pecho dolió, ¿Por qué? Te mire fijamente, fue entonces que me dijiste que era un digno oponente para tu Leone. — ¿Quién eres?

—Kyouya Tategami — Kyouya un lindo nombre, en el fondo me sentí contento de saber tu nombre, desde ese día no pude dejar de pensar en ti, al principio no sabia la razón, varias veces pensé que me gustabas pero lo negaba, tan solo me decía a mi mismo que estaba confundido. Fue después que conocí a Madoka, reparo a pegasus, entonces en la mañana Kenta llego agitado, me dijo que los fece hunters le habían quitado a sagitario, debía ir a la bey tower, le pedí a Kenta que me llevara ahí, al llegar pude verte una vez más, pero ahora me retabas a una beybatalla, Madoka trato de impedir que luchara, pues el balance de pegasus no estaba listo, pero tenía que pelear para salvar a sagitario y también tenía muchos deseos de luchar contra ti.

Subimos al estadio, preparamos nuestros beys así la lucha dio su comienzo, mis ataques no funcionaban, Leone los rechazaba así me di cuenta que usabas el viento como ventaja, me tenías acorralado, necesitaba pensar, fue cuando comenzaste a hablar — ¿Qué pasa Ginga? ¿No puedes? — al escucharte decir mi nombre mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿Por qué? Si tan solo dijiste mi nombre, tan solo ignore ese sentimiento.

Leone creo un tornado, mi bufanda salio volando debido a que el aire era muy fuerte, mire al cielo y se me ocurrió una idea, ordene a pegasus atacar, así salio volando, Kenta comenzó a llorar y a pedirme disculpas. — ¿De que hablas Kenta? — sonreí — Mi pegasus aun sigue girando — te mire fijamente, una vez mas observe esos hermosos zafiros, miraste al cielo y quedaste sorprendido — ¡Pegasus shooting star attack! — active mi maniobra especial, pegasus golpeo a leone, lo saco fuera del estadio dándome a mi la victoria. Te dejaste caer de rodillas, comenzaste a maldecir, antes de irme te mire de reojo —Kyouya… — murmure tu nombre, así mis amigos y yo nos fuimos.

Después de eso ya no supe nada de ti, me sentí un poco triste, quería entablar una amistad contigo pero no sabía donde estabas… poco tiempo después luche contra Benkei quien poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en nuestro amigo, después luche contra Watarigani ese tipo es muy tramposo pero al final lo vencí y por último pelee contra Hikaru. Entonces una vez más supe de ti pero habías cambiado… lastimaste a tu amigo Benkei que cruel, una vez mas me retaste para pelear, esa batalla fue feroz, si no hubiera recibido el apoyo de mis amigos no se que hubiera pasado, al final de la pelea gane.

Pasaron muchas cosas, cuando vi a Doji, a mis amigos les conté sobre Dark Nebula, todos estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarme, Benkei me dijo que te avisaría para que vinieras con nosotros, en el fondo me sentí feliz, pero tu ya no estabas, me sentí decepcionado en verdad quería que me ayudaras o en realidad… ¿quería estar cerca de ti? Tan solo seguí ignorando esos sentimientos, cuando nos enfrentamos a Dark Nebula mi sorpresa fue que nos ayudaste lanzando tu leone a los beys que nos atacaban, me llene de felicidad, me estabas ayudando ahora podía estar cerca de ti.

Luego paso lo de Ryuga perdí contra el, me sentí tan mal que decidí regresar a la aldea Koma, ya no supe nada mas de ti, pero me leve una gran sorpresa pero a la vez me llene de tanta alegría, cuando los vi a todos ustedes en la aldea Koma después de que yo regresara de la tormenta de nieve, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei y tu estaban ahí, acaso… ¿Te preocupaste por mi? Se que en cuanto te vi mis mejillas se sonrojaron, al estar cerca de ti mi corazón se aceleraba, convivimos todos juntos, cuando luche contra Hyoma en el Green Hades, me diste ánimos y al final gane, me sentí muy contento, se que en cuanto te abrace a ti y a Hyoma mis mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí. Así poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos más unidos como rivales.

Luego fue el combate de supervivencia en donde tu y yo luchamos contra Yu, tenías tantas ganas de pelear conmigo en la final pero al final tu y yo perdimos, a Yu se le concedió su deseo y fue así como dio comienzo "Battle Bladers" en donde teníamos que reunir cincuenta mil puntos para entrar al torneo, todos prometimos llegar ahí y yo deseaba enfrentarme a ti, fue entonces que conocí a nuevos bladers incluyendo a Tsubasa.

Todos nos reunimos en un torneo **(1) **estaban Benkei, Kenta, Hikaru, Madoka pero solo faltabas tu… me sentí contento de estar reunido con mis amigos pero a la vez me sentía un poco decepcionado, quería que estuvieras en el torneo fue entonces que apareciste, cada vez que te veía tu cara, tu cabello y tus hermosos zafiros sentía mi corazón acelerarse, mi pecho dolía… Las batallas comenzaron, derrote a Ryutaro y su bey pises, después tu luchaste cobtra Hikaru ambos lo disfrutaron pero al verte tan cerca de ella me sentí celoso, no entendía, si no somos nada tan solo rivales.

Al final del torneo tu ganaste, fuiste el primer calificado para Battle Bladers, con más razón debería ir ahí, fue entonces que paso lo de Phenix, destrozo mis puntos, empecé desde cero, al final una vez más me enfrente contra Phenix y gane, me dio sus puntos y así pude ir a Battle Bladers junto contigo Kyouya.

El torneo fue feroz, llegue a la semi-final junto contigo, me toco pelear contra Reji, y a ti te toco pelear con Ryuga. Vencí a Reji y gane mi pase a la final, después de la pelea me di cuenta que Phenix era mi padre, el no estaba muerto, me sentí feliz de estar nuevamente con mi padre. Tu enfrentarías a Ryuga, sentí un poco de miedo, el poder oscuro de Ryuga había aumentado, después de lo que le hizo a Hikaru y a Tsubasa yo tenía miedo que te ocurriera lo mismo, no quería que nada te pasara, pero fue entonces que pensé que no debía dudar de ti, después de todo eres el rey de las bestias tu podrás ganar y así pelearemos en la final.

Tu batalla dio comienzo, diste todas tus fuerzas, pero Ryuga era muy fuerte, cuando te golpeaste la cabeza me preocupe mucho, pero no debía dudar. — ¡Tu puedes hacerlo Kyouya! — te grite para que siguieras y te levantaras y así lo hiciste, en tu ultimo ataque causo una gran explosión, me preocupe, salte las gradas y fue a verte y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, el poder oscuro te había atravesado, caíste inconciente fui corriendo hacía ti te tome en brazos — ¡Abre los ojos Kyouya! — no respondías, mire a Ryuga con odio, después de lo que te había hecho jure que le ganaría, para salvarte.

Esa noche estabas en el hospital descansando, no te movías, me quede a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano. —Por favor… abre tus ojos… — se que en ese instante mi voz se quebró, unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos — Abre tus ojos… déjame ver esos hermosos zafiros… — con mi mano acaricié suavemente tu mejilla, la deslice para tocar tus cicatrices de tus ojos, mi pecho comenzó a doler, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, por fin entendí esos sentimientos, el respeto, la admiración, la rivalidad, la felicidad que sentía al estar cerca de ti… me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti Kyouya… me acerque lentamente y te di un suave beso en los labios, se sintió tan calido y tan bien… me separe lentamente y te susurré al oído —Te amo…— me incorpore decidido, definitivamente le ganaría a Ryuga.

La batalla final dio comienzo, Ryuga fue poseído por el poder oscuro, transformándose en un monstruo, su cabello creció, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos, en sus manos aparecieron garras, el poder oscuro era muy fuerte, llegué a pensar que todo se había acabado… entonces escuche a todos mis amigos apoyarme incluido mi padre, me di cuenta que no estaba solo, saque fuerzas para levantarme y seguir peleando, sin embargo el poder oscuro era muy fuerte, Ryuga lanzó su maniobra oscura llevándose a Pegasus, el viento fue tan fuerte que salí volando, logre agarrarme del tubo para no caer, cuando vi hacía en frente el ataque se dirigía directo a mi, en ese momento pensé… _" Se acabo…" _pero al finalizar el ataque yo estaba ileso, al mirar hacía enfrente no me lo podía creer, los espíritus de Hikaru, Tsubasa y Kyouya me protegieron. — ¡Levántate Ginga, el verdadero combate empieza ahora! — me dijo Hikaru apoyándome —Si combates fuerza contra fuerza no podrás vencerle — eso dijo Tsubasa.

—Hay una respuesta que solo poseemos nosotros — ahora quien me hablaba era Kyouya. — Este espíritu tu debes cuidarlo por mi, no te contengas lánzale toda nuestra fuerza a ese monstruo — tus palabras me animan, es verdad no debo rendirme, con tu fuerza, con la de Hikaru y Tusabasa no perderé, porque si tu estas a mi lado Kyouya… ¡Yo ganaré!

Logro ponerme a salvo, escucho como mis amigos me apoyan, fue entonces que me di cuenta que tenía que usar el poder de mis amigos y el mío para salvar a Ryuga, tenía que destruir al poder oscuro y liberar a Ryuga de el para siempre.

Gracias a mis amigos tengo la fuerza para enfrentarme a L-Drago. — ¡Ve Pegasus! — ambos beys chocaron, nuestra fuerza es igual, pero no me daré por vencido, ¡Ganare! — Maniobra especial… ¡Galaxy Nova! — ese fue mi ultimo ataque y gracias a el me lleve la victoria.

Al final no me lo podía creer, gane Battle Bladers dirigí mi mirada a mi bey — Gracias pegasus, al final tu fuiste el que nos salvaste — me agache para recogerlo pero… pegasus se desvaneció… mi padre me dijo que las alas de pegasus tienen que descansar, una vez que eso pase el volverá.

Todos están muy feliz, Ryuga se fue, fue entonces que Hikaru y Tsubasa llegaron, están a salvo entonces recordé que tu debes haber despertado, te vi caminar hacía nosotros, siento como mis ojos se cristalizan al verte y sin dudarlo voy contigo y te doy un fuerte abrazo, unas pequeñas lagrimas ruedan sobre mis mejillas. —Estoy tan feliz de saber que estas bien Kyouya — para mi sorpresa siento como correspondes al abrazo rodeando mi cintura con tus manos, me sonrojo, este contacto tan cálido me gusta…pero recordé que tan solo eres mi rival nada mas que eso, me sentí triste pues no podemos ser más que rivales, yo deseo ser algo más para ti pero no se podrá, eres mi rival y además somos chicos, después de eso te fuiste y desde entonces ya no he sabido nada de ti Kyouya…/

De nuevo abro mis ojos pues Kenta me había sacado de mis pensamientos, ya habíamos llegado a la aldea Koma en donde Hyoma y Hokkuto ya nos esperaban, caminamos hacía una cueva, ahí observamos que el bey legendario estaba sellado en una roca, Kenta y Hyoma trataron de romperla pero fue inútil, en ese momento me acerque a ella y pude escuchar que me llamaba —Me esta llamando… ven y sal ¡para divertirnos juntos! — acerque mi mano, apareció una intensa luz segándome. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en el espacio fue entonces que vi a pegasus venir hacía mi, esteba muy contento. Cuando la luz se fue ya tenía en mi mano a mi nuevo compañero Galaxy Pegasus.

Por fin, por fin podía combatir otra vez, una vez mas me podría luchar contra ti Kyouya, la felicidad se apodero de mi, te volvería a ver.

—¡Te he estado buscando Ginga Hagane! — escuche como alguien me llamaba, todos volteamos, era un chico de cabello negro — ¡Lucha conmigo, el blader número uno! — ¿Quién era ese tipo?

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**KRORY: Con que así se enamoro eh… **

**KANDA: ¡Cursi! **

**YO: *lo pateo* ¡Cállate! **

**LAVI: ._.U Nunca cambian… (1) Hablamos del capitulo 30 de metal fusión. **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Ginga vera de nuevo a Kyouya? ¿Será capaz de revelarle sus sentimientos? **

**KRORY: ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	2. ¿Dulce sueño? U ¿Horrible pesadilla?

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien y sin mas merodeos Kanda di las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: Que molestia… ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: Con gusto, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****es de Kyouya y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS ****/Recuerdos/ y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KRORY: Pónganse cómodos. **

**ALLEN: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**N/A: Este cap esta contado desde el punto de vista de Ginga.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**No sueltes mi mano**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Dulce Sueño? U ¿Horrible Pesadilla? **

— ¡Te he estado buscando Ginga Hagane! — escuche como alguien me llamaba, todos volteamos, era un chico de cabello negro — ¡Lucha conmigo, el blader número uno! — ¿Quién era ese tipo?

— ¿Quién eres tu? — le pregunte a aquel chico

—Mi nombre es Masamune Kadoya y soy ¡El blader mas fuerte del mundo!

— Para nosotros que es pura farsa lo del blader número uno — Masamune llego corriendo hacía mi y me señalo con su dedo muy cerca de mi rostro y me grito que combatiera con el en ese momento — Y que te hace pensar que quiero combatir contigo — dije algo enojado

—Tienes que hacerlo, después de todo tu fuiste el ganador de Batlle Bladers, además como pudieron celebrar un torneo tan importante sin mi, si yo hubiera competido les hubiera ganado a todos pero en lugar de ami le dieron el campeonato a este bufón con bufanda — tomo mi bufanda y la sacudió

— ¡A quien llamas bufón con bufanda! - dije enojado, nadie me llama así, ¿Quién se cree este tipo?

— ¡A ti! Ya me has oído el bufón con bufanda que me ha excluido de mi campeonato.

¡TU CAMPEONATO DICES! — ahora si me ha hecho enojar, definitivamente batallare con el.

¡Te derrotare y demostraré que soy el mejor blader del mundo! — me dijo mientras que con su dedo índice me señalaba, así sonreí.

—Vale Masamune, acepto tu reto — me acerque a su rostro con mirada decidida, creo que se sonrojo un poco cuando hice mi acción.

Comenzamos a caminar hacía un estadio de roca, nuestra pelea inició — ¡Ve Galaxy Pegasus! ¡Muéstrame tu poder! — ambos beys chocan, Pegasus es atacado por Unicornio el bey de Masamune — Nada mal, ¡Vamos Pegasus! — Pegasus ahora tiene un gran poder, saco un fuerte viento pero Pegasus esta fuera de control — ¡A donde vas Pegasus! — Pegasus esta chocando con todas las rocas. — ¡Para Pegasus! — esto es malo, Pegasus se ha atascado en una roca, escucho a Masume indicar que Unicornio ataque, en ese momento Pegasus ha comenzado a brillar en un color azul, ha soltado una gran fuerza que ha roto la roca donde estaba atrapado y al mismo tiempo saco volando a Unicornio —Pegasus… — camino para recogerlo, esa no fue una victoria, no he sido capaz de controlarlo, Pegasus ha combatido por si solo.

Fuimos a la estación de trenes, Hyoma y Hokkuto nos despedían —Cuídense mucho amigos — les digo con una sonrisa, pues Hyoma se quedará en la aldea de cómo, supongo que es un adiós.

—Que tengas mucha suerte Ginga — mi amigo me extiende su mano y sin dudar la estrecho con la mía.

Escuchamos como suena la campana del tren así partimos de regreso a beycity, ahora estamos en el B-Pit, Madoka revisa a Galaxy Pegasus, todo marchaba bien hasta que…

— ¡Donde estas Hagane Ginga! No te ocultes y sal — esa voz era del idiota de Masamune… subimos y en efecto era el — ¡Lucha conmigo Ginga! — salimos para iniciar nuestra batalla — ¡Go shoot! — Pegasus causó una gran explosión y Unicornio salió volando, Masamune fue corriendo para atraparlo — ¡La próxima vez te venceré! — me dijo y luego se fue corriendo.

Y así fue durante los siguientes días… mientras platicaba con Kenta llegaba Masamune y pedía que batalláramos y Pegasus sacaba volando a Unicornio, mientras comía, mientras salía del Bey park ese Masamune es un retador persistente.

Me reto a una nueva pelea y ya nos encontrábamos en el estadio de roca — ¡Go shoot! — Pegasus atacaba a Unicornio pero sus ataques fallaban. — ¿Por qué? — Pegasus continuaba atacando, Unicornio los esquivaba. Unicornio golpeo a Pegasus, mi bey choco contra una pila de gradilla y quedo sepultado, Pegasus dejó de girar. Voy corriendo para agarrarlo —Pegasus…

—Que les dije antes, la razón por la que pudiste vencerme antes era por el poder de tu bey pero eso no basta, el blader y el bey deben ser un equipo, Unicornio y yo actuamos juntos, como un corazón y una mente, nuestro poder es ilimitado, no perderemos ante nadie — las palabras de Masamune…

—Un corazón y una mente — digo para luego observar mi bey —Tiene razón Pegasus, tu y yo no actuamos como un equipo, me elegiste pero yo solo eh intentado controlarte en vez de intentar entenderte — sujeto fuertemente mi bey —Tu sentiste mi espíritu pero yo ni siquiera eh intentado sentir tu espíritu verdad amigo, lo siento mucho Pegasus… — en ese momento sentí el espíritu de Pegasus, coloque mi bey en el lanzador — ¡Go shoot! ¡Maniobra especial! ¡Ataque explosivo estelar! — ya tengo mi nueva maniobra especial. —Muchas gracias Masamune, todo te lo debo a ti — le sonreí, creo que es mi imaginación pero ¿Se sonrojo?

**~*No sueltes mi mano*~ **

Masamune y yo corremos pegados mejilla con mejilla hacía el estadio para participar en el torneo donde se escogerán a los representantes de Japón para el torneo mundial de beyblade. Vamos tan rápido que ni siquiera vi a Kenta, regresamos y aún continuamos en la posición en la que estamos. — Hola Kenta — saludo a mi pequeño amigo — ¿Qué tal? ¿Listo para los combates? — Kenta me responde que esta listo, se ve lleno de emoción —Bueno Kenta, ¿Por qué no combates contra mi primero?

—Eh, pero Ginga, ya estas clasificado — las palabras de mi amigo me confunden ¿Ya estoy clasificado? ¿Desde cuando?

— ¡Pero que esta pasando! — grite y rápidamente me dirijo a la oficina de mi padre en la WBBA — ¡Padre! ¡Dime a que viene esto! — digo con los ojos llorosos ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero beybatallar también! — ¿Cómo es que me han elegido como representante? si ni siquiera he competido.

—Ganaste Battle Bladers así que es razonable que estés como representante — me contesto mi padre.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Noo! — me acerco y comienzo a agitar mis brazos — Se esta celebrando esta súper competición aquí mismo y yo no puedo participar. — se escucha el anuncio de inicio del torneo, ¡YO QUIERO PARTICIPAR! — ¡ESPEREN! ¡ESPERENME! — el DJ comienza la cuenta regresiva y dan al inicio del torneo — ¡Déjenme participar! ¡Por fa, por fa, por faa! — empiezo a llorar pequeñas cataratas.

El torneo esta muy genial y yo no puedo participar, varios de mis amigos dan lo mejor de si, Yu, Kenta, Benkei, Tsubasa, Teru, Capitán Capri, Ryutaro, Sora, todos se están esforzando al máximo, pero me pregunto… ¿Estarás compitiendo Kyouya? Ya no te he visto desde que despertaste, tan solo recuerdo que te vi y te abrace fuertemente, al separarnos mis mejillas estaban un poco rojas por lo que acababa de hacer, después de eso diste la vuelta y te fuiste, en ese momento quería decirte mis sentimientos, quería decirte que me gustabas, que te amo pero sentí miedo, miedo de que me rechazaras y te alejaras de mi, ¿Dónde estas Kyouya? Quiero volver a ver esos hermosos zafiros…

Escucho el timbre de que el tiempo se ha acabado, el blader DJ anuncia quienes pasarán a la siguiente ronda, desgraciadamente Kenta y Benkei no lograron estar entre los mejores cuatro. — El cuarto lugar es para el joven Yu Tendo con trecientos puntos — anunció el DJ — El tercer lugar con trecientos cincuenta puntos es para Masamune Kadoya — Masamune me impresiona, tiene la oportunidad de volverse uno de los representantes de Japón — El segundo lugar es para Tsubasa Otori con trecientos setenta puntos — Valla cantidad de puntos, Tsubasa es uno de los mejores bladers que conozco, pero si el no tiene el primer lugar… ¿Quién es el primero? — Y el primer lugar obtuvo quinientos puntos — ¡¿Quinientos puntos?! Increíble, valla poder en ese momento apareció la foto del primer lugar, me quede impresionado pero a la vez me llene de alegría — ¡El primer lugar es para Kyouya Tategami! — por fin, por fin se de ti, aunque te viera por medio de la pantalla te vez tan bien. — Esos son los cuatro mejores, ahora solo tenemos dos lugares para los representantes de Japón ¿Quiénes serán? — te toco pelear contra Tsubasa, lo que quiere decir que si tu ganas… iremos juntos al torneo mundial, se que sonreí en ese momento y que mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rubí, estaríamos juntos.

Se que vendrás, no se a que hora pero te buscare, se que es un poco tarde, casi la noche pero tengo tantos deseos de verte, en cuanto salimos del estadio comienzo a correr para buscarte. — ¡Oye Ginga a donde vas! — escuche a Madoka llamarme, me di la vuelta y grite — ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien! — sonreí, me di la media vuelta y me fui corriendo, ¿Dónde podrías estar? No creo que hayas llegado en avión pues resulta algo caro, entonces… _"¡El puerto!" _De seguro que llegarías en barco, sin mas merodeos fui hacía el puerto para buscarte, al llegar busco en todos lados, no te encuentro me siento un poco triste, tal vez ya has llegado antes, se que te veré mañana pero en verdad quería verte esta noche para decirte bienvenido.

Agacho mi cabeza y mis ojos se cristalizan un poco, estoy a punto de irme pero de repente escucho como un barco va llegando, volteo y para mi sorpresa vas bajando de ese barco, lance una gran sonrisa al verte, me sentía muy feliz, después de tanto tiempo te veo. Bajas con los ojos cerrados y tus manos se encuentran adentro de tus bolsillos, me acerco hacía a ti. —Kyouya — te llamo feliz, abres tus ojos y volteas.

— ¿Ginga? — nos vemos a los ojos durante unos segundos, por fin, por fin puedo ver esos hermosos zafiros que tanto me gustan, sentí como un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, pues yo…vine a caminar, si a caminar un rato y pues te vi y vine a saludarte — invente la mejor excusa que pude, no me atrevo a decirle que fui a ahí para poder verle.

—No sabía que te gustaran las caminatas nocturnas — volviste a llevar tus manos a dentro de tus bolsillos

—A veces salgo a caminar… — lleve una de mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, tan solo me observaste unos momentos.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos — giraste tu cabeza y comenzaste a caminar, quería estar más tiempo contigo, no quería que te fueras.

¡Espera Kyouya! — corrí y me puse enfrente tuyo — ¿A dónde iras? ¿Dónde dormirás?

—A cualquier lugar esta bien, ya encontrare algún lugar — me rodeaste y seguiste caminando.

—Y si… ¿Y su vas a mi casa? — dije un poco nervioso, te frenaste y volteaste a verme.

—No gracias, así estoy bien. — tenía que insistirte

—Si vas a mi casa, ahí descansaras mejor, así tendrás tu energía al cien para enfrentar a Tsubasa en tu batalla de mañana. — deseo que aceptes venir a mi casa, tan solo para pasar el rato juntos, los dos solos. — En serio no hay problema de que te quedes — me miraste unos momentos y luego cerraste tus ojos.

—Esta bien, iré a tu casa — aceptaste mi invitación, me sentí tan feliz, sonreí, así ambos fuimos a mi casa.

—Siéntete como en tu propia casa Kyouya — abrí la puerta y entramos, me preguntaste donde estaba mi padre — El se quedo en la WBBA sigue haciendo arreglos para lo del torneo mundial, ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No estoy bien.

¿Seguro? Te veo mas delgado, ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

—Estoy bien, a veces no como, tan solo entreno. — Pareces un niño, me preocupo por ti, por lo cual te tomo del brazo y te llevo a la cocina. — Oye Ginga, ¿Qué…

—Comerás algo quieras o no, tienes que alimentarte bien Kyouya — te mire algo enfadado, no quiero que sufras de desnutrición, te siento en la silla, así voy al refrigerador, ahí hay unos cuantos huevos y decido hacerte huevos revueltos con jamón, se que no es mucho pero tan siquiera quiero que tengas algo en el estómago, los preparo y los pongo enfrente tuyo —Come — te digo entregándote el tenedor para que comas. Me observaste unos momentos, cerraste tus ojos y comenzaste a comer, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, fui de nuevo al refrigerador y saque la leche, puse dos vasos en la mesa y serví la leche, también saque unas cuantas galletas. — Ten también come esto — te sonreí. Miraste las galletas unos segundos, después cerraste los ojos y comenzaste a comerlas, me sentí tan feliz, me senté a tu lado, ambos comimos galletas —Nee Kyouya, ¿Cómo has estado? — dije para romper el silencio.

—Bien, la verdad es que sigo entrenando, ¿Y como estuvo tu día? — me sorprendí al escucharte, ¿Querías saber como estaba? Bueno es una pregunta normal que se le hace a las personas pero Kyouya, a el no le interesa lo que las demás personas hagan, pero cuando me pregunto eso me sentí feliz, sentí que se preocupaba por mi en cierta parte, ambos charlamos, mis ojos brillaban al tenerte cerca, le di el ultimo trago a mi vaso de leche, escuche como Kyouya lanzó una pequeña risa — ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu, ya no eres un niño sabes — te mire con confusión, tomaste la servilleta y con tu mano me levantaste un poco mi barbilla — Tienes bigotes de leche — me sonreíste, al verte sonreír me sonroje, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, limpiaste mi boca, nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos, tan repentino soltaste mi barbillas y te levantaste de la mesa recogiendo los trastes. Eso me dejo confundido.

Me levante de la mesa y acomode las sillas —Nee Kyouya, ¿No quieres tomar un baño? Ya sabes para relajarte.

—Está bien, no me vendría mal.

—Bien, vamos a mi cuarto para que dejes tus cosas. —Subimos las escaleras y entramos —Te traeré una toalla — salí de mi cuarto para buscar la toalla, al regresar y abrir la puerta mi cara se torno del color de mi cabello — ¡Kyouya! — te encontrabas sin playera, tan solo traías puesto tu pantalón

— ¿Qué? — dijiste tan despreocupadamente, mi corazón late muy rápido, te ves tan guapo y sexy — ¿Te sientes bien Ginga? Tienes tu cara roja. — me puse mas nervioso.

—Ah no…es…n…nada… e…e…estoy bien — balbuceé un poco — Ten la toalla — te entregué la toalla con la cabeza agachada, me diste las gracias, saliste de mi cuarto y entraste al baño, en cuanto te fuiste levanté mi cabeza, mis mejillas seguían rojas.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _Mi corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte, sin playera te ves tan guapo, me sonroje más al pensar en tu cuerpo bien formado, tan solo agite mi cabeza en negación para quitarme esa imagen tuya, así baje a la cocina por vaso de agua para poder calmarme. Recordé como tomaste mi barbilla, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, sentía ese inmenso deseo de besarte… suspiré y volví a mi cuarto. Note que ya habías salido del baño, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y te vi ahí, estabas acostado en mi cama y te habías quedado dormido.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! __Ba-Thump! _ De nuevo mi corazón late como loco, estas en mi cama dormido y tan solo llevas puesto tu pantalón, tu cabello esta algo mojado, parece que no lo secaste bien, debido a que tu cabello esta mojado esta escurriendo por lo cual tu pecho esta algo mojado, puedo ver las pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalan sobre el.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! __BA-THUMP! _Ahora mi corazón late mas rápido y mas fuerte, esto es malo, tengo un deseo travieso… "_quiero besarte_…" no debo, pero… me acerco un poco más, estiro un poco mi brazo, tan solo un pequeño beso… "_¡No debo de hacerlo!_ " Detengo mi brazo y giro mi cabeza, regreso mi mirada hacía ti, te vez tan lindo dormido, tan relajado, quien diría que el rey de las bestias parece un gatito cuando duerme, me acerco más hacía a ti, sin darme cuenta ya me encuentro sentado en la orilla de la cama, recordé lo que paso en el hospital, tan solo un poco, si me acerco un poquito estará bien… me acerco a tu rostro, uno mis labios con los tuyos, de nuevo esta sensación tan cálida y agradable.

Me siento tan bien, sentí como me tomaban el hombro, abrí mis ojos y me separe de ti y cuando te vi estabas despierto…

—Ginga tu… — Me levante lo más rápido que pude, no sabía que decir, estoy congelado, ¿Qué te digo? — ¿Por qué me estabas besando? — al escucharte me sonroje mucho, evito mirarte a los ojos, y agacho mi cabeza.

—Etto…yo…yo… — las palabras no salían de mi boca, sin darme cuenta ya estas enfrente mío, me tomas de la barbilla para obligarme a verte a los ojos, se que mis ojos temblaron en cuando vieron tus zafiros, tan salvajes y penetrantes.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? — de nuevo me preguntas… _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _Mi corazón no deja de latir como loco. ¿Y si le digo la verdad? Que tal si no me rechaza, si no al contrario, que Kyouya correspondiera a mis sentimientos, me sentiría tan feliz. Todo este tiempo no me le atreví a decirle lo que siento porque tenía miedo a que me rechazara y que me odiara, siempre vi el lado negativo pero nunca el positivo, tal vez seríamos una pareja feliz…

—Kyouya…yo…quiero decir… — no encuentro las palabras — Todo este tiempo…desde que te vi… tu…tu…siempre… me has gustado… me gustas Kyouya — dije cerrando mis ojos y apretándolos, por fin te lo dije, no se como lo tomarás.

—Ginga… — hay un penetrante silencio durante unos momentos — ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, tan solo somos rivales.

Abrí mis ojos y temblaron, es verdad tan solo rivales, pero yo siempre he querido ser algo mas para ti, ser alguien importante para ti, alguien a quien puedas amar… —Tienes razón, no nos conocemos bien…pero desde el primer momento en que te vi… me gustaste, tu destreza en el beyblade, tu espíritu, tu valentía y coraje, todo eso me gusta de ti, yo se que tu eres alguien honesto, se que nunca te das por vencido, yo siempre — en ese momento lleve mi mano a mi boca — siempre he querido ser algo más que tu rival — las ganas de llorar me invadían, pero en ese instante tomaste mi barbilla para que te viera a los ojos y sorpresivamente me estas besando.

Mis ojos están abiertos como platos, tus labios tan cálidos… sin darme cuenta cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, siento como tus brazos rodean mi cintura, yo llevo mis manos para colocarlas sobre tus hombros, me tienes entre tus brazos, me siento tan feliz, aprieto tus hombros pues siento como tus manos se deslizan bajo mi playera. Tu mano sube recorriendo todo mi pecho, lance un pequeño gemido al sentir tu dedo rozar mi pezón, en el momento que lance el gemido deslizaste tu lengua a dentro de mi boca, me ruborice más al sentir tu lengua jugar con la mía.

Retiras tus manos de mi piel, ahora tus manos se encuentran retirando mi bufanda, cortas el beso para empezar a lamer y besar mi cuello —Ah… — me sonroje por escuchar mi propio gemido, su lengua recorre mi cuello, siento un poco de dolor al sentir que me muerdes dejando unas marcas. Mi respiración comienza a acelerarse al sentir como comienzas a quitar mi chaqueta, ahora estoy solo con mi playera. Me siento tan avergonzado, en verdad ¿Quieres hacerlo? Es mi primera vez y tengo algo de miedo pero si eres tu Kyouya no tengo porque tener miedo, quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero que seamos uno…

Con mis brazos te rodeo del cuello para besarte apasionadamente, el beso es uno lleno de lujuria, nuestras lenguas pelean por el dominio y la mía perdió, de nuevo tu lengua recorre toda mi boca de forma posesiva, siento como me tomas de la cintura, me acuestas sobre la cama sin cortar el beso, estas encima de mi. Corto el beso para poder tomar aire, estoy jadeante y muy sonrojado. —Kyouya… — cerré mis ojos al sentir como alzabas mi playera para lamer mi pecho, varios gemidos escaparon de mi boca al sentir tu lengua lamiendo mis pezones, tu calida boca succionarlos — Ah…ah… — comienzas a desabrochar mi pantalón, apreté mis ojos, después sentí tu mano tocarme, se siente tan bien, mis gemidos se vuelven descontrolados —Kyouya… ¡Ah! Me voy a… — no aguante y me vine en tu mano, te observe lamer tu mano, por lo cual me sonroje hasta las orejas, retiraste mi pantalón al igual que el tuyo, sentí como colocabas tu miembro en "mi entrada" comenzaste a entrar en mi, el dolor era insoportable, mis lagrimas caían rápido — Ah…ah… — se siente tan caliente, coloque mis manos sobre tus hombros apretándolos, con tus dos manos me tomaste de las caderas y de una sola estocada entraste completamente en mi — ¡AH KYOUYA! — grite entre el dolor y el placer. Comenzaste a moverte, tus embestidas empezaron a ser rápidas y el dolor aumento, pero lo puedo soportar, no me importa ahora soy tuyo y tu eres mío, por fin somos uno…

Soñé con esto tantas veces, los dos solos, haciendo el amor, ahora ese sueño se había hecho realidad, tus embestidas son rápidas. Con mi mano apreté la sabana gimiendo más alto.

— Lo siento, ¿Duele verdad? — preguntaste, pero tus embestidas se tornaron un poco más suaves,

—No… estoy bien… — te mire a los ojos sonriendo —Estoy bien porque eres tu… — me miraste con algo de confusión — Siempre quise hacer esto contigo, estoy tan feliz… — busque tu mano para entrelazarla con la mía y sostenerla fuertemente — Te amo Kyouya — te sonreí

No dijiste nada, tan solo tus embestidas volvieron a ser rápidas y fuertes, con cada embestida apretaba más fuerte tu mano, pero… tu no la apretabas, tan solo yo era quien te tomaba de la mano, pero no pensé en nada más pues te acercaste para besarme, con mis piernas rodee tu cintura, sentí como gemiste algo bajo, ya habías llegado a tu orgasmo y terminaste en mi interior, al sentir eso me vine enseguida, caíste cansado a mi lado, ambos jadeantes, nuestros cuerpos brillaban por el sudor debido a lo que acabamos de hacer, me acerque a ti y bese tu frente, me acurruque entre tus brazos sin soltar tu mano, me siento tan feliz, tan solo somos tu y yo, bajo la luz de la luna que alumbra la ventana, al poco rato me quedo dormido entre tus brazos.

**~*No sueltes mi mano*~ **

Los rayos del sol alumbraron a mi cara, abrí lentamente mis ojos, me incorpore y no estas, ¿A dónde fuiste Kyouya? Mire el reloj, era un poco tarde, así es tu pelea es hoy, debiste irte temprano, pensé que nos iríamos juntos, pero bueno después de todo tienes que entrenar, me levante pero tuve dificultades, mi cadera me duele mucho, pero ayer fue una noche mágica, por fin te dije mis sentimientos y respondiste de la misma manera, tome un baño y me arregle, así fui directo al estadio para verte pelear.

Mis amigos y yo ya estábamos ahí, Masamune le gano a Yu en el primer combate, fue muy emocionante, ahora Masamune es uno de los representantes de Japón, ahora es el turno de Kyouya para batallar, entonces saliste, tu ropa estaba algo rasgada y sucia, te fuiste muy temprano entonces para entrenar, vi entrar a Tsubasa ambos reflejaban en su mirada que querían ganar, ese brillo.

La verdad es que yo apoyo a ambos, pero yo quiero que ganes Kyouya, así podremos ir juntos al torneo mundial, no solo como rivales si no también como amantes, así dio comienzo su batalla.

Tsubasa y Kyouya muestran una excelente batalla, ambos son más fuertes, Aquila ataca a Leone al punto de llevarlo a la orilla del estadio pero Leone contra ataca y se aleja de la orilla, Tsubasa activa su movimiento especial, pero Kyouya activa la suya creando un tornado, pero Tsubasa ordena a Aquila atacar y sorprendentemente atraviesa el tornado haciendo que este desaparezca pero Leone aguanta el ataque y contra ataca.

Kyouya contra ataca, casi gana activa su maniobra especial una vez mas haciendo que Aquila salga volando pero ahora Tsubasa se comporta extraño, Aquila gana más poder y deshace el tornado de Leone y lo ataca desde arriba, pero Kyouya saca más fuerza y Leone gana más poder, ambos beys siguen chocando, causan una gran explosión y ambos beys salen volando, al caer ambos Leone sigue girando y Aquila a parado. — Se ha acabado, el ganador de este combate es el Rey de las bestias Kyouya — anuncio el blader DJ has ganado, ahora estarás en el equipo de Japón, iremos juntos al torneo mundial.

— ¡Kyouya! — bajo de las gradas para ir contigo — ¡Kyouya! — voy corriendo hacía a ti y te abrazo desde atrás — Ganaste, ¡Estoy tan feliz! Contigo de compañero arrasaremos en el campeonato, si trabajamos en equipo podremos vencer a cualquiera verdad Kyouya, y lo mejor es que esteremos… — te sueltas del abrazo, ¿Por qué?

—No te hagas de la idea equivocada— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? — Si entre en esta competencia es para demostrarte lo fuerte que me he vuelto, nunca he tenido interés en unirme al equipo de Japón — ¿No te interesa?

— ¿De que estas… — ¿Por que siento miedo?

— Lo único que quiero es vencerte a ti Ginga — volteas a verme — En este gran escenario serás derrotado por mi

—Pero…Kyouya yo pensé… nosotros lo de ayer… — me acerco a ti pero te alejas.

—Lo de ayer no importa — ¿No importa? Lo que hicimos no… — Tan solo olvida eso, no tiene nada de especial — las ganas de llorar se apoderan de mi y mis ojos se cristalizan.

—No tiene nada de especial… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llevaste a la cama? — sin darme cuenta eh comenzado a llorar. — A pesar de lo que te dije…

—Tan solo fue una aventura, tan solo olvídalo, ¿Ser mas que rivales? Tonterías — siento un fuete dolor en mi pecho, te das la vuelta y comienzas a caminar lejos de mi, corro hacía ti y te abrazo desde tu espalda.

—No…no…no te vallas…. — te abrazo con más fuerza, mis lagrimas no dejan de caer —No me vuelvas a dejar solo… yo quiero ir al torneo contigo… para estar juntos… yo pensé que… yo pensé…

—Que éramos más que rivales — mis ojos tiemblan de sorpresa pues eso es lo que pensé… —Escúchame bien Ginga, nada pasara entre nosotros — alejas mis manos rompiendo el abrazo y solo te vas caminando…

— ¡Kyouya! — te llamo pero no me haces caso, tan solo me dejo caer de rodillas, — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si no me amas, simplemente pudiste haberme rechazado, ¿Por qué me tuviste que usar? Yo me entregue a ti… porque… ¡TE AMMO KYOUYA! — grite con todas mis fuerzas, creo que no me has oído pues ya te has ido… por favor, que alguien me diga que esto es una horrible pesadilla de la que debo despertar, ojala y fuera una pesadilla… llevo mis manos a mi cara y tan solo me quedo llorando…

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: *Se desmaya* **

**LAVI: O_O *Esta en shock* **

**KRORY: Si me disculpan… *se pone a llorar* ¡POBRE GINGA! **

**KANDA: ¬¬U No otra vez, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Por qué lo hizo Kyouya? ¿Qué pasara con Ginga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	3. Recuerdos

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y lamento no haber actualizado hasta ahorita fue una semana algo pesada y emotiva, ahora que ya oficialmente estoy de vacaciones ya actualizare más seguido. Y sin más preámbulos Krory di las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor.**

**KRORY: Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE!**

**KANDA: Que molesto, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— **_**/Recuerdos/**_** "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**ALLEN: Pónganse cómodos. **

**LAVI: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**N/A: Este capitulo esta contado desde el punto de vista de Kyouya, aquí contara los caps uno y dos. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**No sueltes mi mano**

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos… **

Me llamo Kyouya Tategami, tengo catorce años, ahora mismo estoy rumbo a beycity, para poder pelear en el torneo en donde se escogerán a los otros dos representantes de Japón, la verdad es que no me interesa, tan solo me interesa ganarte…Ginga…

Dirijo mi mirada hacía el cielo anaranjado, entonces comencé a recordar como fue que nos hicimos rivales…

_/Un día llegaste a beycity, Benkei uno de mis compañeros, estaba conmigo en los face hunters, un día tu y los demás llegaron lloriqueando diciéndome que un tal Ginga Hagane era muy fuerte y que tenía muchos puntos, tan solo me moleste, les dije que lo traigan para ver sus habilidades. _

_Así lo hicieron, aquel chico de cabello rojo como el fuego entraba a la construcción, lo observe por unos instantes, se percato que lo observaba y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos son de un color miel muy brillantes, después desvió su mirada hacía el suelo, no le di importancia así dio comienzo la batalla de cien, todos lanzaron sus beys, los beys rodeaban aquel chico, hasta que un mocoso llego llorando pidiendo que nos detuviéramos, en ese momento el chico dijo que no se daría por vencido, que no importa cuantos fuesen el los enfrentaría, saco su bey Storm Pegasus y de un solo ataque saco volando a los beys de los fece hunters. _

—_Puede hacerlo — una sonrisa se formo en mis labios después de decir eso, al final me levante y me dirigí hacía el — ¿Con que Storm Pegasus eh? Al parecer hay un nuevo oponente digno para mi Leone — me pregunto mi nombre — Kyouya Tategami. _

_Al día siguiente tendríamos nuestra batalla, gracias a Benkei quien robo el bey de ese mocoso Ginga vino a la bey tower para pelear, inicio nuestra pelea, yo tenía ventaja gracias al viento, Leone creaba tornados más fuertes, lo tenía acorralado, en un ataca que hizo Pegasus su bey salio volando, comencé a reír, el mocoso comenzó a llorar y le pidió perdón, lamentaba que por su culpa Ginga haya perdido. — ¿De que estas hablando Kenta? — sonrió — Mi pegasus aún sigue girando — me miro a los ojos y luego sonrió, sentí un pequeño dolor en mi pecho al verlo sonreír ¿Por qué? Me pregunte pero no le di importancia, mire al cielo y Pegasus venía en picada directo hacía Leone, activo su maniobra especial y fui derrotado… desde ese momento nuestra rivalidad comenzó. _

_Después de eso conocí a Doji, perdí contra el y tuve que ir con el para entrenar, me llene de rabia, tan solo pensaba en aplastar a Ginga y destruir a su Pegasus, cuando regrese una vez más peleamos. _

_Me decías que el bey es para divertirse no para destrozar a tu oponente, yo tan solo me reía y decía que eran tonterías, no te diste por vencido y seguiste peleando, extrañamente ese me irrito, seguías tan aferrado en abrirme los ojos e incluso note que estabas preocupado, ¿Te preocupaste por mi? Tan solo ignore eso y seguimos peleando, Pegasus estaba casi derrotado hasta que tus molestos amigos llegaron apoyándote, los ignore y después me dijiste que Leone estaba llorando y cuando me ganaste en esa pelea caí en cuenta de que no estaba solo, tenía a mi compañero Leone. _

_Pasaron varias cosas, peleaste contra Ryuga y perdiste, fue la primera vez que te vi tan enojado y la primare vez que te vi llorar,, a pesar de que estabas triste y frustrado siempre forzabas una sonrisa, ¿Por qué me irrita eso? Fue entonces que Benkei, Kenta, Madoka y yo fuimos a buscarte pues te habías marchado, cuando te encontramos ya estabas mejor, me sentí aliviado. Llego la batalla de supervivencia, ahí pelee contra Hyoma, ese molesto chico, al final quedamos tu, yo y ese pequeño engendro del mal Yu quien le encanto llamarme "Tatekyo" _

_Tenía que derrotarlo para enfrentarme a ti Ginga, pero forcé mucho a Leone y casi se rompe, por voluntad deje la pelea y al final Yu te gano, así fue que se le concedió su deseo y llego "Battle Bladers" Yo fui el primero en reunir los cincuenta mil puntos, Benkei, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Kenta, todos consiguieron entrar a "Battle Bladers" incluyéndote. Ganaste todas tus peleas y conseguiste llegar a la final, ahora era mi torno y pelea fue contra Ryuga, antes de eso vi que tu padre no estaba muerto, ¿Qué clase de padre le hace creer a su hijo que esta muerto? Nos explico el origen de Pegasus y L-Drago, todos estaban decididos a enfrentar juntos a L-Drago, que el poder de Ginga se debía a los lazos que ha creado con sus oponentes. — ¡Derrotare a L-Drago! — dijo Ginga decidido. _

—_No tan rápido, se les ha olvidado que yo soy el siguiente oponente de Ryuga— Benkei apoyo diciendo que yo lo vencería — ¿Lazos de amistad? ¿Espíritu puro? Para mi eso no significa nada. ¡Escúchame ahora Ginga! El objetivo de mi entrenamiento es para derrotarte, no creas que eres el único que ha superado pruebas y retos, Ryuga es mío, ¡Yo y mi Leone seremos tu próximo oponente! — dije decidido, sonreíste y aceptaste el reto, esa rivalidad aumentaba cada vez más pero esa sonrisa… ¿Por qué cuando la veo mi pecho duele y a la vez me irrita? _

_Ryuga y yo combatimos, destrozamos todo el estadio y al final perdí… ya no recuerdo nada, tan solo me desmaye al perder, al parecer me llevaron al hospital pero aquella vez pude sentir que alguien sostenía mi mano, no se quien es pero el contacto es tan suave, sentí algo muy calido y agradable en mis labios –Te amo…— escuche a alguien que me susurraba esas dos palabras, su voz se me hace conocida, ¿Quién es? Ya no supe más tan solo cuando desperté supe que Ryuga había sido derrotado, al reunirme con todos pude observar a Ginga quien al verme me abrazo, me sorprendí estaba apunto de decirle algo pero — Estoy tan feliz de saber que estas bien— sentí unas pequeñas lagrimas deslizarse sobre mi hombro, ¿Ginga llorando? ¿Esta contento de verme? De nuevo esa sensación en mi pecho… tan solo correspondí al abrazo rodeando su cintura entre mis brazos, ¿Por qué se siente tan agradable este calor? Después de eso me fui a entrenar y ya no supe de el…/ _

Casi es de noche, miro al frente y ahí esta el puerto de beycity, al llegar cerré mis ojos y metí mis manos adentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y baje las escaleras, entonces escuche que me llamaban cuando volteé me sorprendí un poco — ¿Ginga? — nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, tus orbes mieles estaban tan brillantes, llenas de vida, creo que es mi imaginación pero tus mejillas tienen un tono rojo — ¿Qué haces aquí? — te pregunte

—Ah, pues yo…vine a caminar, si a caminar un rato y pues te vi y vine a saludarte

—No sabía que te gustaran las caminatas nocturnas — le conteste llevando mis manos nuevamente a mis bolsillos

—A veces salgo a caminar…

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos — gire mi cabeza y comencé a caminar

— ¡Espera Kyouya! — Corriste y te colocaste enfrente mío— ¿A dónde iras? ¿Dónde dormirás?

—A cualquier lugar esta bien, ya encontrare algún lugar — te rodee e intenté irme

—Y si… ¿Y si vas a mi casa? — ¿Ir a tu casa? ¿Por qué tan de repente me invitas?

—No gracias, así estoy bien. — dije cortante

—Si vas a mi casa, ahí descansaras mejor, así tendrás tu energía al cien para enfrentar a Tsubasa en tu batalla de mañana. En serio no hay problema de que te quedes — Te mire unos momentos, tu no decías nada pero tus ojos me dicen que en verdad quieres que valla, es como si me dijeran "Por favor ven" esa mirada de cachorrito.

—Esta bien, iré a tu casa —acepte tu invitación

—Siéntete como en tu propia casa Kyouya — la casa de Ginga no es muy grande pero es una casa normal, te pregunte acerca de tu padre— El se quedo en la WBBA sigue haciendo arreglos para lo del torneo mundial, ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No estoy bien. — gire mi cabeza, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

— ¿Seguro? Te veo mas delgado, ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

—Estoy bien, a veces no como, tan solo entreno. —Siento como tomas mi brazo y me llevas a la cocina— Oye Ginga, ¿Qué…

—Comerás algo quieras o no, tienes que alimentarte bien Kyouya —al parecer estabas algo molesto, al entrar me sentaste en la silla enfrente de la mesa, preparaste algunos huevos con jamón y los colocaste enfrente mío —Come —me entregaste un tenedor en ese momento sentí un dolor en mi pecho…

_**/**__ — ¡Eso no esta bien oni-san! ¡Debes comer! — el pequeño niño de unos ocho años de edad regañaba a su hermano mayor quien tenía nueve años. _

—_Lo se Kakeru pero… — intento reprochar el mayor_

—_Pero nada, ven — el menor lo tomo del brazo y lo sentó en la silla, el pequeño fue a su refrigerador y saco dos rebanadas de jamón, fue a la alacena y saco el pan, preparo un emparedado y se lo dio a su hermano mayor — Ten oni-san, come — le dijo con una linda sonrisa __**/**_

Ese pequeño recuerdo… ¿Por qué vino a mi? Observe el plato y comencé a comer, Ginga fue a la alacena y saco unas galletas junto con dos vasos, sirvió leche en los vasos— Ten también come esto — me sonreíste calidamente, mire las galletas fijamente.

_**/ **__— ¿Te gusto el emparedado? — pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa. _

—_Si, estuvo delicioso — la sonrisa del pequeño se hizo más grande y sus ojos brillaron, se levanto y tomo la leche para servirla en dos vasos. _

—_Mira oni-san, una vecina me regalo estas galletas, ¡vamos a comerlas juntos! — el mayor sonrió y ambos comenzaron a comer las galletas __**/**_

Ese recuerdo… tome una galleta y la comí —Nee Kyouya, ¿Cómo has estado? — Ginga me pregunto

—Bien, la verdad es que sigo entrenando, ¿Y como estuvo tu día? — me sorprendí al preguntar eso…

_/ —Nee oni-san ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy? — preguntó el pequeño de cabellos verdes. _

—_Algo cansado, pero estoy bien, se que podremos salir adelante como lo habrían querido nuestros padres — el menor se entristeció al escuchar a sus padres, el mayor lo noto —Lo siento, no quería hablar sobre eso, mejor dime ¿Como estuvo tu día? — le dijo con una sonrisa. _

—_Me fue bien, ¡Hice muchas cosas! — dijo entusiasmado, así le contó a su hermano mayor su día. /_

¿Por qué tan de repente recuerdo todo eso? ¿Qué me pasa? Tan solo debo estar cansado, continuamos comiendo las galletas, mire un momento a Ginga y lance una pequeña risa — ¿Qué pasa? — me pregunto con confusión

—Tu, ya no eres un niño sabes — me acerque a ti y tome la servilleta con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda alzaba tu barbilla — Tienes bigotes de leche — sin darme cuenta sonreí.

_/ Los dos hermanos ya estaban terminando de cenar, el menor de cabellos verdes dio el último trago a su vaso de leche — Ahh~ ¡Eso estuvo muy rico! — dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Su hermano mayor lanzó una pequeña risa —¿Qué pasa ni-san? _

—_Sigues siendo un niño Kakeru — tomo la servilleta y se acerco a su hermano para limpiarlo — tienes bigotes de leche — nuevamente rió. _

_¡No soy un niño! — dijo haciendo un puchero y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, ambos hermanos se miraron y luego comenzaron a reír. / _

Tras acabar ese pequeño recuerdo me doy cuenta que nuestros rostros están muy cerca, Ginga tiene un sonrojo en sus mejillas, me levanto de la mesa acelerado y tomo los trastes para lavarlos, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué siento este dolor en mi pecho?

—Nee Kyouya, ¿No quieres tomar un baño? Ya sabes para relajarte.

—Está bien, no me vendría mal. — necesito uno, tal vez así se aclare mi mente y me relaje.

—Bien, vamos a mi cuarto para que dejes tus cosas. —Subimos las escaleras y entramos a su cuarto—Te traeré una toalla — Ginga salió, suspiré y me quite mi abrigo y mi playera, escucho a Ginga entrar a la habitación — ¡Kyouya! — te volteo a ver.

— ¿Qué? —dije despreocupadamente— ¿Te sientes bien Ginga? Tienes tu cara roja. — ¿Por qué? Si somos chicos esta bien.

—Ah no…es…n…nada… e…e…estoy bien, ten la toalla — me la entregaste, así voy al baño para tomar un baño.

Cuando entro al baño me recargo en la puerta, ¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué tu Ginga me haces recordar tanto a mi hermano? Me siento tan irritado. Abro la llave del agua y me meto a la ducha, recargo mi frente en la pared y cierro mis ojos…

_/ Una familia se encontraba en casa jugando jenga __**(1) **_

_¡Es tu turno mamá! — dijo emocionado su hijo, el mayor quien tenía siete años de edad, sus ojos color azul y su cabello color verde_

—_Debes tener cuidado cariño, si se cae la torre pierdes — dijo un hombre, alto de piel morena, ojos color verde al igual que su cabello. _

_¡Tu puedes hacerlo mami! — dijo con entusiasmo el segundo hijo quien era el menor, tenía 6 años, era igual a su hermano mayor, ojos azules y su cabello era de color verde. _

— _¿Cuál debería mover? — dijo la mujer mirando de arriba a bajo la torre, la bella mujer tenía ojos color azul, y un lindo cabello castaño. — ¡Ya se! — movió con cuidado el bloque de la derecha y logró sacarlo y lo coloco hasta arriba — ¡Lo hice! _

_¡Bien hecho mamá! Ahora es tu turno papá — dijo el hermano mayor mirando a su padre. _

—_Esto esta más difícil… veamos si muevo esta — el hombre trato de sacar una de las piezas de hasta abajo y fue una mala jugada, la torre se cayo — Ah volví a perder… — se llevo su mano a su cabeza._

— _Mala jugada Ken, por quinta vez pierdes — lanzo una pequeña risa_

— _Que cruel Mizuki, verás que a la siguiente tu perderás — en ese momento sonó el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche_

— _Bien niños a la cama — dijo la hermosa mujer. _

_Otra partida más por favor — dijo el mas pequeño — Siii _

— _Si, por favor, esto es muy divertido — ahora dijo el mayor_

—_Ya es tarde,, mañana hay escuela — ambos hicieron un puchero —Ya se, mañana después de que su papá llegue del trabajo, vamos a cenar todos juntos — dijo con una sonrisa, ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron para luego asentir — Bien a la cama. _

— _¡Yo voy con mami! — dijo el menor y alzo sus brazos para que su madre lo cargara._

— _¡Y yo quiero ir con papi! — dijo el mayor, ambos padres cargaron a sus hijos, los arroparon, la mamá les dio su beso de buenas noches, así los dos pequeños se quedaron dormidos. _

_Al día siguiente los niños se despertaron, se arreglaron, desaguaron y fueron a la escuela, estaban entusiasmados pues irían a cenar, al final de la escuela su madre fue por ellos, ya en casa esperaron a su padre para ir a cenar, al llegar todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron. Fueron a un restaurante familiar, todos estaban contentos, el hermano mayor se sentía tan bien al estar con su familia, al terminar pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, ya era noche, el menor sujetaba la mano de su madre, mientras que el menor sujetaba la mano de su padre. Caminaban tranquilos hasta que… _

—_Denme todo lo que tengan — dijo una voz masculina quien se encontraba detrás de ellos, voltearon, era un señor de mas de cuarenta años quien les apuntaba con una pistola, el menor abrazo a su mamá, mientras que el padre abrazaba a su hijo el mayor — ¡Dije que me den todo lo que tengan! —Los padres intercambiaron miradas, así le dieron todo lo que traían, el dinero y sus relojes — ¿Tan solo esto? Tch. _

—_Es todo lo que traemos — dijo el papá, el hombre los miro _

—_Oh no, me darán más — se acerco mirando a los niños y a la mamá, tras acercarse el papá de los niños se puso enfrente de su esposa para protegerla. — Muévete si no quieres morir — el un movimiento Ken tomo el brazo del asaltante. _

— _¡Mizuki toma a los niños y ve a casa! — forcejeaba con aquel hombre, los niños veían a su padre defenderlos, la madre tomo a los niños corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que escucharon un disparo… Mizuki giro la cabeza, Ken había sido herido en el abdomen, tan solo vio caer a su marido. _

— _¡KEN! — grito su esposa, aquel hombre les apunto, cuando disparo Mizuki se lanzó al suelo con sus dos hijos para impedir que la bala les diera, cuando se levantaron el hombre ya estaba cerca de ellos, tomo a Mizuki de los cabellos — ¡Niños corran! _

— _¡MAMÁ! — grito el mayor, observo como aquel hombre arrojaba a su madre al suelo, el mayor debía hacer algo, no quería que lastimaran a su madre, tomo una roca y la lanzo a aquel hombre dándole en la cabeza. _

—_Maldito niño… — los dos niños dieron vuelta e intentaron correr, pero aquel hombre los atrapo, sujeto al mayor por el cuello y lo sometió contra el suelo, su pequeño hermano estaba llorando y debido al shock no podía moverse — Mira que bonitos ojos tienes pequeño, igual que tu madre… cuando crezcas serás un galán, sería una lastima que algo le pase a tu rostro — sonrió maliciosamente y saco una navaja, el mayor lo miro con horror. _

_La madre se levanto tan rápido como pudo — ¡KYOUYA! — fue y quito al hombre, Kyouya estaba en el suelo cubriéndose los ojos que comenzaban a sangrar. _

—_¡ONI-CHAN! — su hermano menor se acerco a el — ¡¿Estas bien?! — el mayor se incorporo como pudo, miro a su mamá quien forcejeaba con el hombre, aquel señor logro tomar la navaja y se la enterró a Mizuki en la parte de las costillas, la madre cayo al suelo, el hombre se puso en frente de ella apuntándole con la pistola, tan solo apretó el gatillo… _

—_Mamá…¡MAMÁ! — grito el mayor, en ese momento se escucharon a las patrullas, los policías rodearon aquel sujeto, el hombre apunto con el arma a los niños._

— _¡SI SE ACERCAN AMBOS SE MUEREN! — no dijo más pues un francotirador le había disparado en la cabeza. El jefe de policía ordenó tomar a los niños y llevar a uno de ellos y a su padre al hospital. _

_Ya en el hospital el hermano menor estaba en la sala de espera junto con una señorita policía, hasta que el doctor llego junto con su hermano mayor quien tenía unos parches de gasa debajo de sus ojos, al parecer aquel sujeto le había herido debajo de los ojos. _

— _¿Cómo esta mi papi? — dijo el menor, el doctor dijo que no lo podían ver porque estaba muy delicado, el mayor dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para buscar a su padre. Los doctores y enfermeras fueron detrás de el. _

— _¡Papá! ¡Papá! — busco por todos lados hasta que vio en la habitación y ahí estaba su padre vendado debido al disparo que sufrió y tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno puesta — ¡Papá! — se acerco a el —Papá… ¿Cómo estas? _

—_Hi..hijo… — hablo con dificultad — Pro…meteme…que siempre… cuidarás… a tu hermano… _

—_Papá… ¿Por qué? _

—_Promételo… — alzo su mano y su hijo la tomo asintiendo, el hombre sonrió — Recuerda…Kyouya…que a los…dos los amo… — en ese momento el brillo de los ojos de Ken se fue… /_

Lentamente abro mis ojos, ¿Por qué recordé aquel día? Tan triste… si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa noche perdería a mis padres… no habríamos salido… cierro el agua y tomo la toalla para secarme, me pongo mi pantalón, busco mi playera… ah es verdad la deje en el cuarto de Ginga. Salgo del baño y entro a la habitación, me recuesto sobre la cama.

¿Por qué todos esos recuerdos vienen a mi? Tan solo de ver a Ginga… su sonrisa, su amabilidad me recuerda mucho a Kakeru… siento pesados mis parpados, lentamente cierro mis ojos…

_/ Desde aquel fatídico día, Kyouya y Kakeru se fueron del hospital, para impedir que los llevaran a un orfanato, Kyouya comenzó a trabajar para poder mantener a su hermano pequeño, siempre se esforzaba, cada vez que llegaba a casa Kakeru le daba la bienvenida, ambos se cuidaban, hasta aquel día… _

_Por favor hermano, será divertido — suplicaba el menor _

—_No lo se Kakeru…salir… después de lo que paso con mamá y papá no lo se… _

—_Anda, vamos al parque, tiene mucho que no salimos juntos. ¡Por fis! Estaremos bien, tu estas conmigo y si eres tu oni-chan ¡no tengo porque preocuparme! — dijo con una gran sonrisa — Vamos siii— el mayor suspiro y asintió, caminaban al parque, el menor estaba muy contento, esperaron para cruzar la calle. _

_¿Hace cuanto no salían? Es verdad, desde que aquel tipo los ataco, asesino a sus padres y a Kyouya le había dejado dos cicatrices en forma de cruz debajo de sus ojos, el mayor pensaba todo eso, su hermanito le platicaba varias cosas pero el mayor casi no le prestaba atención, estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta cruzo la calle, tan sumergido iba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el claxon de un carro… _

— _¡Oni-chan! ¡CUIDADO! — Kyouya giro su cabeza el carro venia hacía el, el tiempo se detuvo, como si tan solo esperara el golpe del carro, pero no fue así.. Alguien lo había empujado, cuando reacciono tan solo pudo ver a su pequeño hermano en el suelo, Kakeru había recibido el impacto del carro… _

—_Kakeru… ¡KAKERU! — grito con lagrimas en los ojos /_

Otra vez… ese recuerdo tan doloroso, Kakeru… mamá…papá… después de que Kakeru recibió el impacto del carro…me quede solo… si tan solo aquella vez hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a aquel tipo… mi mamá y papá tal vez seguirían aquí, si hubiera cuidado mejor a Kakeru… el estuviera aquí conmigo…

Me siento tan irritado… la vida es tan cruel… ¿Por qué nos arrebata a los seres queridos? ¿Por qué tuve que sufrir esto? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta sensación tan calida? Es la misma que sentí en el hospital…

Abro mis ojos y me quedo sorprendido, Ginga me esta besando… lo tomo del hombro, cuando se da cuenta que estoy despierto se alejo de mi —Ginga tu… — se levantó muy rápido. — ¿Por qué me estabas besando? — pregunto.

—Etto…yo…yo… — su cara esta muy roja y esta muy nervioso, no me mira a los ojos, me levanto de la cama y me pongo enfrente tuyo, tu cabeza esta agachada, por lo cual te tomo de la barbilla para obligarte a que me vieras a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? — ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien acariciar tus labios? ¿Qué este dolor? ¿Por qué me siento tan irritado?

—Kyouya…yo…quiero decir… que todo este tiempo…desde que te vi… tu…tu…siempre… me has gustado… me gustas Kyouya — dijo cerrando sus ojos

—Ginga… — hay un penetrante silencio durante unos momentos — ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, tan solo somos rivales. — ¿Le gusto? ¿Por qué? Tan solo esta confundido, ¿Amar? Son tonterías…

—Tienes razón, no nos conocemos bien…pero desde el primer momento en que te vi… me gustaste, tu destreza en el beyblade, tu espíritu, tu valentía y coraje, todo eso me gusta de ti, yo se que tu eres alguien honesto, se que nunca te das por vencido, yo siempre…siempre he querido ser algo más que tu rival — ¿Por qué sus palabras me irritan tanto? Me molestan… el no sabe mi pasado… yo no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre… Kakeru confió en mi y no lo cuide como debía… tan solo de estar cerca de mí… nada terminara bien…

—Ginga…— te observo unos instantes, parece que quieres llorar, ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Tan doloroso… se siente tan doloroso, cada una de sus palabras… esas son las razones por las que le gusto, si tan solo supiera que por mi culpa perdí a mi hermano, si en aquel entonces hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente…nada de esas tragedias hubiera sucedido… el es tan inocente e ingenuo… nada acabará bien si estamos juntos… lo se… te debo mostrar que tan cruel puedo ser…

Tomo tu barbilla y me acerco para besarte, tus mejillas están muy rojas, te dejas llevar y colocas tus manos sobre mis hombros, rodeo tu cintura entre mis brazos, con mi mano derecha alzo un poco tu playera y comienzo a tocarte, tiemblas al sentir mis manos sobre tu pecho, gimes bajo al sentir como toco tu pezón, ahí aprovecho y te beso con mi lengua, ahora mis manos se encuentran retirando tu bufanda para morder y lamer tu cuello, voy retirando tu chaqueta, ahora estas solo con tu playera, estás muy ruborizado, se que en cualquier momento me pedirás que me detenga o me empujaras, ahí te darás cuenta que estas confundido.

Repentinamente siento como tus brazos me rodean mi cuello y me das un beso muy apasionado, no sabía que fueras así de efusivo, pero tu lengua perdió y recorro toda tu boca con mi lengua, tienes un sabor dulce, te tomo de la cintura y te recuesto en la cama…

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Te encuentras jadeante debajo mío, separo tus piernas ahora coloco mi erección en tu entrada y empiezo a entrar en ti, te comienzas a quejar, tu interior me esta apretando pero a la vez se siente tan bien, ¿Qué me pasa? Mi pecho me duele… tus lagrimas caen rápido, te tomo de las caderas y entro completamente en ti de una sola vez — ¡AH KYOUYA! — gritaste mi nombre, me muevo rápidamente, estas gimiendo de manera descontrolada.

—Lo siento duele verdad — en ese momento mis envestidas se vuelven un poco más suaves.

—No…estoy bien… — me sonríes ¿Por qué? A pesar de que te estoy lastimando ¿Por qué me sonríes así de feliz? — Estoy bien porque eres tu… siempre quise hacer esto contigo Kyouya.

_/ Estaremos bien, tu estas conmigo y si eres tu oni-chan ¡no tengo porque preocuparme!/ _"Kakeru…" Me siento tan molesto…

Siento como tomas mi mano para entrelazarla con la tuya pero yo no la sujeto, tan solo eres tu quien la sujeta —Te amo Kyouya — me dices con una sonrisa y tus ojos brillan

No digo nada, tan solo el ritmo de mis envestidas se más rápido… ¿Por qué tu Ginga? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me recuerdas tanto a Kakeru? Es tan doloroso…

_/ ¡Te amo Oni-chan! __**(2) **__/ _Esas dos palabras… sujetas mi mano, tu mano es tan suave me recuerda tanto a Kakeru, cada vez que salíamos a comprar la despensa por más cerca que estuviera sostenía su mano... fuertemente para que nada le pasara… pero aquella vez… el siempre me decía que era grande que no necesitaba que le sujetara su mano, el podía fijarse por si solo, tu Ginga, tus palabras, tu sonrisa, tu mano… me irritan demasiado…

Tu interior esta hirviendo pero se siente tan bien, ya no puedo quiero venirme… lazó un pequeño gemido y me vengo en tu interior, caigo al lado tuyo jadeante, siento como besas mi frente y sujetas mi mano, te acurrucas entre mis brazos al poco rato te quedas dormido al igual que yo.

Abro mis ojos lentamente, siento algo entre mis brazos, agacho un poco mi cabeza, puedo ver tu cabello, estas entre mis brazos, miro la hora son las cinco de la mañana, me incorporo es hora de que me valla, te observo unos instantes. _/Te amo Kyouya/ _ Recuerdo eso, alejo mi mano de la tuya, me levanto y me arreglo, pues ya casi me enfrentare a Tsubasa.

Ya es la hora, salgo al estadio decidido a ganar, da comienzo a nuestra lucha, una batalla feroz pero yo se que ganare y así fue.

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar entonces ye escuche llamarme — ¡Kyouya! ¡Kyouya!— siento como me abrazas desde atrás — Ganaste, ¡Estoy tan feliz! Contigo de compañero arrasaremos en el campeonato, si trabajamos en equipo podremos vencer a cualquiera verdad Kyouya, y lo mejor es que esteremos… — tomo tus manos y rompo el abrazo.

—No te hagas de la idea equivocada— digo en un tono frío— Si entre en esta competencia es para demostrarte lo fuerte que me he vuelto, nunca he tenido interés en unirme al equipo de Japón.

— ¿De que estas…

—Lo único que quiero es vencerte a ti Ginga — te volteo a ver — En este gran escenario serás derrotado por mi

—Pero…Kyouya yo pensé… nosotros lo de ayer… .

—Lo de ayer no importa— digo cortante — Tan solo olvida eso, no tiene nada de especial — es verdad, lo único que me importa es derrotarte.

—No tiene nada de especial… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llevaste a la cama? —te escucho llorar— A pesar de lo que te dije…

—Tan solo fue una aventura, tan solo olvídalo, ¿Ser mas que rivales? Tonterías — ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? Tonterías, desde que perdí a mi familia me volví frío, no necesito de nadie, así como nadie necesita de mi. Siento como me vuelves a brazar con fuerza.

—No…no…no te vallas…. —siento tus lagrimas sobre mi espalda—No me vuelvas a dejar solo… yo quiero ir al torneo contigo… para estar juntos… yo pensé que… yo pensé…

—Que éramos más que rivales — conteste a u pregunta —Escúchame bien Ginga, nada pasara entre nosotros —me alejo de ti rompiendo el abrazo

— ¡Kyouya! — Te escucho gritar, no me importa, tan solo te derrotare, siempre será así, siempre seremos rivales nada mas — ¡TE AMO KYOUYA! — al escucharte nuevamente hace que me frene, —Te amo… — susurro ¿Qué significan esas dos palabras? Me las decía mucho mi madre y padre al igual que Kakeru… pero no se si merezco que me las digan, cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a caminar yéndome de ahí.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**KRORY: *se desmaya* **

**ALLEN: Oi Krory, ¿Estas bien? **

**KANDA: Creo que toda vía respira… bueno****(1) Jenga el juego de mesa, ¿Lo han jugado? A nuestra autora como le fascina jugar con sus amigos y su familia. (2) Nos referimos al amor de hermano. **

**LAVI: ¡Maldita sociedad! ¡Ese señor hijo de la…**

**YO: *Le tapo la boca* Sin palabrotas, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué paso con Ginga? ¿Kyouya se dará la oportunidad para amar? **

**ALLEN: ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, pues estoy muy contenta cada vez que leo sus reviews, muchas gracias por comentar, ahora sin más merodeos Allen di las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: Ok, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, subrayada de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **_**/RECUERDOS/ **_**y si ven (1) lo aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos y preparen sus palomitas. **

**KRORY: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzz zzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**No sueltes mi mano. **

**Capitulo 4**

Por favor que alguien me diga que es una horrible pesadilla, ¿Por qué utilizarme así? Kyouya… ya he salido del estadio, estoy sentado sobre el barandal del parque, observo como el atardecer es cubierto por las nubes grises… Si no tenías ganas de unirte al equipo japonés entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué herirme?

—Kyouya… — susurro, siento como mis ojos se cristalizan, cada una de tus palabras en verdad me duelen… siento como algo cae en mi cabeza, miro al cielo, ya ha comenzado a llover, me levanto y me dirijo al B-Pit junto con Madoka.

…

Nuestra mecánica se encontraba guardando unas refacciones, — Valla, ha comenzado a llover — dijo mirando la ventana, giro su cabeza para seguir guardando las refacciones, entonces se escucho la puerta de la tienda — Lo sentimos pero… ¿eh? Ginga ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? — se preocupo al ver a su amigo pelirojo.

—Madoka… — la miro con los ojos llorosos — ¡MADOKA! — sin resistirlo más se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla— ¡Soy un idiota! ¡No entiendo porque tengo que pasar esto! — grito mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su amiga.

—Tranquilo Ginga, ¿Qué paso? — devolvió el abrazo — Vamos a bajo para que me digas que paso — así sucedió, ambos chicos bajaron y Ginga le contó todo a Madoka — Ginga…

—Y tan solo se fue… — dijo entre llanto

— ¡Kyouya idiota! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! — dijo cabreada. — Moo. ¡Kyouya baka, baka, baka! — sacudió un cojín que tenía en la mano para calmar su ira. — ¿Cómo te sientes Ginga?

—No lo se… cuando me dijo todo eso sentí como algo se quebró dentro de mi, aquella vez pensé que si le decía mis sentimientos el respondería de la misma manera, cuando me besó me sentí tan feliz, pensé que podríamos estar juntos no solo como rivales si no como pareja… — unas lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaron sobre las mejillas de Ginga.

—No llores Ginga — le dijo su amiga poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo pelirojo — Siempre contaras con mi apoyo, porque para eso están los amigos — le sonrió dulcemente — ¡Animo! Pues mañana se hará una pelea entre Tsubasa y Yu para ver quien será el nuevo representante, vamos a apoyarlos

—Madoka… — le devolvió la calida sonrisa —Gracias por apoyarme, eres mi mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente todos estaban emocionados, la pelea de Yu y Tsubasa estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¡Animo Yu, Tsubasa! — los animo Madoka

—¡Tsubasa, Yu! — grito nuestro pelirojo quien trato de sonreír _ "Ojala y esta pelea hubiera sido para elegir al sustituto y no a un representante…" _tras pensar cerro sus ojos para impedir que unas lagrimas salieran de ellos, por lo cual Benkei lo pudo notar.

La pelea dio comienzo, fue una gran batalla **(1) **al final Tsubasa gano y ahora es uno de los representantes del equipo japones y nuestro pequeño Yu es el sustituto. Todos aplaudieron a tan gran batalla.

—Buen trabajo chicos — felicito nuestro pelirojo

—Ahora el equipo japonés esta completo — dijo contento el pequeño Kenta

—Si— afirmo Madoka — Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa y Yu, te imaginas que grandes peleas nos ofrecerán en el torneo mundial ¡No puedo esperar! — dijo emocionada

— ¡Ya quisiera comenzar ahora! — grito emocionado Masamune y enseguida abrazo desde atrás a Ginga — ¿Tu no Ginga?

—Si — trato de sonreír nuestro ojimiel, entonces bajo su cabeza —Ya estamos todos… — miro hacía el piso con la mirada triste, por lo cual Kenta y Benkei lo pudieron notar.

…

La pelea de Yu y Tsubasa estuvo asombrosa, ambos demostraron su espíritu, ahora ya esta completo el equipo de Japón, estoy acostado sobre el pasto del parque, observo el cielo nocturno, se ve tan lindo, un lindo cielo estrellado con un tono azul, me recuerda a tus zafiros…

Tsubasa, Yu, Masamune, todos son unos grandes bladers, tengo el honor de ser su compañero, pero… quiero que tu estés en el equipo Kyouya… ¿A dónde te habrás ido? Siempre eres así, te vas… /_Escúchame bien Ginga, nada pasara entre nosotros./ _Tras recordar eso unas lagrimas se asoman de mis ojos…

Escucho algo venir, rápidamente me seco mis lagrimas cuando lo noto Sagitario y Bull estas girando alrededor de mi — ¿Qué esta pasando?

— ¡Hay que combatir Ginga! — escuche a Benkei hablarme

— ¿Quieren combatir ahora? — les dije un poco sorprendido

—Vamos lanza a tu bey — dijo desafiante Benkei, así saco a Pegasus y lo lanzo, tan solo lo observo girar, no ordeno que ataque — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza? Mañana partes hacía el campeonato. — hablo Benkei.

—No parece que estuvieras emocionado — dijo mi amigo Kenta — No pones tu corazón — ¿Poner mi corazón? —Enfrentarás a los mejores bladers del mundo. Te vez preocupado

— Chicos… —susurre

— Escucha Ginga, tienes que ponerte atento, si no Kyouya-san se burlará de ti — mis ojos tiemblan de sorpresa — La razón de que Kyouya-san no se unió al equipo japonés fue porque quiere enfrentarte a ti, ahora mismo se decepcionaría al verte así como un costal de papas.

—Yo no soy ningun costas de papas — reproche ante el comentario de Benkei

—Lo sabemos Ginga, así que debes llevarnos contigo ¡Lleva el espíritu de todos los bladers del país! — ambos dijeron en coro

— ¿Llevar el espíritu de todos? — digo en voz baja

—Tienes que llegar a ese gran escenario mundial y arder con todo el fuego que tengas, ¡Tu podrás hacerlo! — grito con energía

—Benkei…Kenta… — es por eso que tengo grandes amigos, me apoyan y me impulsan a delante, — Lo entiendo…lo haré ¡Llevaré el espíritu de todos hacía el mundo! — es verdad, pelearé con grandes bladers, aprender de ellos y crear nuevos lazos de rivalidad, gracias chicos… pero muy en mi interior me sigo sintiendo triste…

Ya estamos en el aeropuerto abordando el avión, nuestro primer contrincante es el equipo de china, al despegar todos los bladers del país nos apoyan, ganaremos por ellos. Ya es de noche, todos se encuentran dormidos en el avión, no puedo dormir, puede que este emocionado por las beybatallas que tendré pero… por otra parte… sigo pensando en ti… me recuesto en el asiento del avión y cierro mis ojos…

— _¡Kyouya! ¡Kyouya! Ganaste, ¡Estoy tan feliz! Contigo de compañero arrasaremos en el campeonato, si trabajamos en equipo podremos vencer a cualquiera verdad Kyouya, y lo mejor es que esteremos… _

—_No te hagas de la idea equivocada. Si entre en esta competencia es para demostrarte lo fuerte que me he vuelto, nunca he tenido interés en unirme al equipo de Japón._

— _¿De que estas…_

—_Lo único que quiero es vencerte a ti Ginga. En este gran escenario serás derrotado por mí. _

—_Pero…Kyouya yo pensé… nosotros lo de ayer… _

—_Lo de ayer no importa. Tan solo olvida eso, no tiene nada de especial._

—_No tiene nada de especial… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llevaste a la cama? A pesar de lo que te dije…_

—_Tan solo fue una aventura, tan solo olvídalo, ¿Ser mas que rivales? Tonterías_

—_No…no…no te vallas…. No me vuelvas a dejar solo… yo quiero ir al torneo contigo… para estar juntos… yo pensé que… yo pensé…_

—_Que éramos más que rivales. Escúchame bien Ginga, nada pasara entre nosotros._

— _¡Kyouya! ¡TE AMO KYOUYA! Por favor… no te vallas…te necesito… ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡KYOUYA! /_

— ¡Ginga despierta! — siento como me sacudían del hombro.

—Masa…mune… — era mi amigo quien me despertó

— ¿Estas bien Ginga? Estabas hablando entre sueños, decías "por favor no te vallas" ¿Qué soñabas? ¿Es algo malo?

—No, estoy bien — intente sonreír — No pasa nada, lamento haberte despertado — entonces Masamune acaricio mi mejilla. — ¿Qué?

—Si no es nada malo, ¿Por qué lloras? — ¿Estoy llorando? Masamune con su dedo pulgar retiro mi lagrima de mi ojo tan suavemente — ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Yo…yo… — baje mi cabeza evitando verlo a los ojos —No…es…

—No me evites — Con su mano alzo mi barbilla para verlo a los ojos — ¿Lloras por Kyouya? — mis ojos temblaron

—No es por el… es solo… — no encontraba las palabras para hablar.

—No mientas, se que estas triste por el, ¿Te hizo algo? — ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? su mano paso de mi barbilla hacía mi mejilla —responde, ¿Te hizo algo?

— Masamune… — quite su mano — De todas formas ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

—Porque estoy preocupado por ti. — sujeto mi mano.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _ ¿Por qué mi corazón late así? Se que en ese momento mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rubí —Masamune… te…te agradezco que te preocupes por mi… pero en serio… no es nada — te mire a los ojos y te sonreí.

Sentí como acariciaste mi mejilla, después me tomaste de la nuca y me acercaste a ti para besarme…mis ojos están completamente abiertos, no se que hacer, se siente raro… lentamente Masamune se fue separando — Me gustas Ginga...— me susurró, de nuevo se acerco para besarme

—Masamune no… — lo detuve antes de que me volviera a besar —No lo vuelvas a hacer eso por favor… — llevo mi mano hacía mis labios —Lo siento, no puedo responderte de la misma manera… en serio lo siento mucho…

—Ginga… acaso ¿Te gusta alguien más? — tiemblo un poco.

—No…no…me gusta nadie…

— Es Kyouya verdad

— ¡No! No es el… tan solo… no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… lo siento mucho…

—Ginga… no… yo debería disculparme, no debí besarte a la fuerza — me sonreíste

—Masamune… — agacho mi cabeza, entonces siento como colocas tu mano sobre mi cabeza y la acaricias suavemente

—Vamos, no te pongas así, mañana hay que estar al cien para enfrentar al equipo Wang Hu Zong — tan solo te sonrío y asiento —Bueno descansa Ginga — se dio la vuelta y se recostó en el asiento del avión.

—Si, también tu descansa Masamune — me acomode de nuevo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en un momento como ese…? Recordé tus besos Kyouya…tan solo cerré mis ojos para poder dormir.

"Aun no me rendiré, tengo que conquistarte Ginga" pensó el dueño de Unicornio.

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

A la mañana siguiente ya estábamos listos para iniciar el torneo mundial, hay un gran ambiente en el estadio, se que Kenta y Benkei nos están apoyando aunque estén muy lejos. Solo hay un pequeño problema… Masamune no esta, no tenemos idea a donde fue, pero el torneo ya esta por iniciar ¿Dónde te fuiste Masamune? Se escucha la presentación del Dj. Todos corremos para dirigirnos a la arena por suerte Masamune ya esta ahí.

—Llegas tarde Masamune — Madoka lo regaño

—Bien, ¡Vamos equipo! — dije emocionado, así salimos para enfrentar al equipo de china.

— ¡Ahora apareciendo en la primera pelea, por parte del equipo Wang Hu Zong esta Chao Xin! Y su oponente del equipo japonés es ¡Kadoya Masamune! — anuncio el Dj, se escuchan abucheos, al parecer no somos muy queridos aquí.

Masamune inicio su pelea, ambos son muy fuertes, yo que Masamune puede ganar, es una pelea de voluntad contra voluntad, al final Masamune uso su maniobra especial y gano.

Fue una gran lucha, todos están aplaudiendo a Chao Xin, no se dio por vencido.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo fui quien gano! — se quejo Masamune

— ¡Lo lograste Masamune! — fui y me abalance contra el abrazándolo desde atrás —Bien hecho.

Ahora tenemos una victoria, una más y ganaremos. **(Ok nos saltaremos la pelea de Tsubasa) **Tsubasa perdió el control y perdió, ahora estamos empatados, mi pelea es contra Dashan tengo que prepararme.

Estamos ya preparados, lanzamos los beys, Dashan es muy fuerte, pudo repeler mi maniobra especial. Nuestros beys siguen chocando, el poder de Pegasus se esta agotando, tengo que hacer algo y rápido. Mis ataques no funcionan, Dashan los sigue rechazando.

—Por mas de cuatro mil años este es el legado del templo beyling **(2) **Poder como el tuyo no es rival para nosotros — dijo firmemente Dashan.

—Debes estar bromeando — replique y ordene a Pegasus atacar pero una vez más su bey lo rechazo.

— ¿Por qué no escuchas? La responsabilidad que llevamos es diferente, mientras estés solo, nunca podrás penetrar la muralla del templo.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? El legado de cuatro mil años del templo es mucho, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo solo? _/Tienes que llevarnos contigo Ginga, aunque no pudimos calificas sabes que tienes nuestro espíritu/ _es verdad las palabras de Kenta y Benkei… además _/ Lo único que quiero es vencerte a ti Ginga./ _Kyouya… se que nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase lucharemos y será espectacular, somos rivales nada mas que eso… siempre será así… nunca pasara nada más… tu lo dijiste…agacho mi cabeza siento mis ojos cristalizarse.

— Tengo que ganar por todos mis compañeros ¡Maniobra especial, Pegasus ataque explosivo estelar! — Dashan activa su maniobra especial, ambos beys chocan, no perderé, si te volveré a ver Kyouya no perderé ante nadie…tan solo espérame… se que en ese momento unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Al final el bey de Dashan salio volando y yo me lleve la victoria, ya pasamos la primera ronda, ahora buscaremos ser los mejores del mundo.

Todo el equipo esta almorzando tranquilo, pues la segunda ronda la hemos ganado, nos enfrentamos al equipo de Rusia, después de eso conocimos al equipo Excalibur quien representa a Europa, su líder Julian es muy fuerte, nos venció a mi, Masamune y a Yu de un solo ataque. Después de eso nuestro equipo tuvo algunos problemitas, no podíamos trabajar en equipo, siempre discutíamos, entonces llego el equipo de Dashan para ayudarnos, al final todos trabajamos en equipo. Al parecer nuestro próximo oponente es quien gane de los equipos Chandora y el equipo Wild Fang, Dashan nos dijo que el líder del equipo de Wild Fang usa un leone, que pelea como si fuera el rey de la selva, no me digas que…será posible ¿Qué seas tu…?

—Ya lo encontraste — le pregunte a Madoka

—Dame un segundo — buscaba en su computadora — Aquí esta, equipo Wild Fang este representa a África, y como dijo Dashan hay alguien que usa un leone, ¡Increíble! Ese equipo a ganado todas sus batallas, gano dos encuentros seguidos.

— ¿Quiénes son los miembros del equipo Madoka? — pregunte curioso, pero creo que no debí preguntarle.

—Déjame ver… — Al ver a los integrantes me quede como una estatua, no puedo creerlo, eres tu… Kyouya… si ganas nos enfrentaremos…

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _Tan solo con mirar una simple foto tuya… mi corazón se acelera… A la vez quiero verte con todas mis fuerzas pero… si te veo me duele…me duele recordar tus palabras…. Aun no se si estoy listo para encarar esos hermosos zafiros…

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! ¡Ya se verán Kyoya y Ginga wiii! ****(1) Si me salte la pelea de Tsubasa y Yu (2) No tengo idea como se escribe el nombre del templo donde esta Dashan. Y si no se me ocurrió un título para este capitulo ¬¬**

**ALLEN: Ahora en el capitulo que sigue zafiros y oros se cruzaran de nuevo **

**LAVI: Esto se pondrá bueno**

**KANDA: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Masamune podrá conquistar a Ginga? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los rivales al verse? **

**KRORY: ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	5. No te alejes

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, ahora sin más merodeos Kanda di las advertencias y Krory las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: Que molestia… ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **_**/Recuerdos/ **_** "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" y si ven (1) los clararemos al final del capitulo. **

**ALLEN: Pónganse cómodos, pues los rivales se verán las caras una vez más. **

**LAVI: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**No sueltes mi mano**

**Capitulo 5: No te alejes…**

Al ver a los integrantes me quede como una estatua, no puedo creerlo, eres tu… Kyouya… si ganas nos enfrentaremos…

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!_Tan solo con mirar una simple foto tuya… mi corazón se acelera… A la vez quiero verte con todas mis fuerzas pero… si te veo me duele…me duele recordar tus palabras... Aun no se si estoy listo para encarar esos hermosos zafiros…

_—__Ginga, ¿Estas bien? — escuche a Madoka hablarme. — Ginga. _

_—__Eh…si, estoy bien — intente sonreír, pero la verdad es que me llega un inmenso deseo de llorar… —Tengo que ir al baño, no tardo — me doy vuelta y me voy corriendo._

_Al entrar de nuevo al hotel me encerré en mi cuarto, no se que hacer, siento unas lagrimas deslizarse sobre mis mejillas, Kyouya… _

_—__Ginga, ¿Estas ahí? — escuche como tocaban la puerta, esa voz es de Masamune, ¿Por qué esta aquí? _

_—__Estoy bien — intente decir firme —Tan solo estoy algo cansado. _

—Ginga… si estas bien, entonces abre la puerta.

—No, te dije que estoy cansado, tan solo déjame en paz — le conteste algo molesto

— Por favor abre, estoy preocupado — mis ojos tiemblan de sorpresa. _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _Una vez más mi corazón late así… Masamune se preocupa por mi… puedo sentir esa gentileza en el… ojala y Kyouya se preocupara por mi… eso es lo que mas deseo… —Estoy bien Masamune — dije tranquilo —En verdad no tienes porque preocuparte, tan solo déjame descansar.

—Esta bien, que descanses Ginga — escuche a Masamune alejarse, tan pronto como se fue rompí en llanto… ¿Por qué es tan doloroso amar a alguien? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti Kyouya…? Amarte es tan doloroso… _/_Tan solo fue una aventura, tan solo olvídalo, ¿Ser mas que rivales? Tonterías/ —Rivales…— susurro esa palabra, es verdad desde ese día nos convertimos en rivales, cada pelea que tuvimos, cuando te veo pelear, siempre me impresionas, siempre me lleno de emoción, si ganas nos volveremos a enfrentar… _/_La razón de que Kyouya-san no se unió al equipo japonés fue porque quiere enfrentarte a ti, ahora mismo se decepcionaría al verte así como un costal de papas._/ _ las palabras de Benkei… es verdad, el es mi mayor rival aparte de Ryuga, si quieres enfrentarte a mi esta bien, si ganas peleare contigo sin miedo, sin tristeza… porque si hay algo que también deseo es pelear contra ti y dar todo lo que tengo, así lo haré.

…

—_No…no…no te vallas…No me vuelvas a dejar solo… yo quiero ir al torneo contigo… para estar juntos… yo pensé que… yo pensé…_

—_Que éramos más que rivales. Escúchame bien Ginga, nada pasara entre nosotros_

— _¡Kyouya!__ ¡Espera! _

_Escucho como algo se acerca, tiemblo al saber que es un león y viene hacía mi para morderme _

— ¡AAAHHHH! — me levante gritando

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con quien!? — dijo alborotado Masamune.

— Un sueño… — suspire, y me levante para ir a la ventana, me pregunto ¿Qué nos espera en la India? Después de lo del sueño Masamune y yo nos arreglamos y bajamos a la sala, mi mirada esta en el suelo, al llegar nuestros amigos nos saludan, tan solo intente sonreírles y luego me senté en el sofá y Masamune se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? — pregunto Yu

—Pues nada, Ginga se despertó gritando, tuvo una pesadilla. — respondió Masamune.

—Jajaja enserio, ojala y lo hubiera visto — dijo entre risas el pequeño Yu — Pero entiendo porque Gingi esta nervioso, sabemos que hoy es la pelea entre el equipo de Kyouya y los representantes de la India.

—Vamos Ginga no estés nervioso antes de la pelea de tu rival — dijo Madoka

— ¡Ja! El rival de Ginga, se que la pelea de Tsubasa y el fue asombrosa pero si hubiera sido yo ¡Bam! De un solo movimiento lo habría acabado — Masamune sonó tan presumido… tengo que admitir que hay veces en las que me desespera.

—Tu no sabes cuanta historia hay entre Ginga y Kyouya — contesto Madoka.

Fue entonces que agarro su computadora portátil y llamo a mi padre, todo Japón esta emocionado por la pelea de Kyouya, es increíble.

—Todos en casa están muy emocionados — dijo Yu

—No entiendo que le ven a ese Kyouya — dijo Masamune

— Que Kyouya es un verdadero blader — le conteste — Sus peleas han sido épicas, Kyouya tiene mucho potencial, es tan fuerte, valiente, nunca se da por vencido, da todo en una pelea, es un gran blader, es por eso que somos rivales — también es por eso que me enamore de el… se que cuando dije todo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Así es — respondió mi padre quien estaba en la computadora através de una video llamada — Kyouya es un gran blader, sin mencionar quien gane de este encuentro los enfrentara en la tercera ronda, y si gana Wild Fang y ustedes se enfrentan el ganador pasara a la final del bloque A. Y dentro de poco comenzara la conferencia de prensa de ambos equipos — Tsubasa tomó el control remoto y encendió la tele.

_Ba-Thump!Ba-Thump! _¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? Si tan solo es una conferencia de prensa, pero al verte aunque sea por televisión me hace ponerme tan nervioso… en cuanto se anuncia la entrada de su equipo mi corazón se acelera, pero… no es a quien espere ver… apareció un chico muy robusto hablando de Kyouya y ese es Benkei… en cuanto termino de hablar Madoka, Tsubasa y Yo tenemos una gran gota detrás de nuestras cabezas.

— ¡Benben es el rey! — escuche a Yu muy emocionado. Pero dentro de poco me encontrare con esos zafiros…

Ya todos nos encontramos en el estadio, estoy nervioso, después de lo que paso te veré… suspire entonces sentí como una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro, gire mi cabeza y era Madoka quien me sonreía. —Todo va a estar bien Ginga, no te pongas así — me dijo con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa, Madoka siempre me apoya.

El quipo Chandora entra, se escucha el apoyo de su país, entonces anuncian la entrada del equipo Wild Fang, _BA-THUMP!BA-THUMP!BA-THUMP! _Mi corazón late rápido y muy fuerte, es como si un león se aproximara, fue entonces que entraste, me miraste, en cuanto vi esos hermosos zafiros me sonroje, es increíble como me pudiste encontrar entre toda la multitud, dirigiste tu vista de nuevo al estadio, todo mundo esta en su contra, pero no tengo duda de que ganaras.

El primer miembro de tu equipo en pelear en Nile, no duro la pelea, en cuanto activo su maniobra especial el bey del oponente salio volando, dándoles la primera victoria.

Ahora tu vas al estadio a competir, en cuanto inicia la pelea activas el muro de viento de león, tan rápido.

—Estudie tus pelas a fondo, ese viento no me detendrá — dijo el miembro del equipo chandora.

— Inténtalo — dijiste desafiante, el líder de los representantes ataco, parece muy seguro de que ganara — El oponente en el que estas pensando es el antiguo yo, ahora soy uno nuevo, el único que me puede desafiar… ¡Eres tu Ginga! — te volteaste y me miraste a lo ojos, esa mirada tan desafiante sigue siendo la misma, llena de fuego y valor, siempre amare esa mirada

—Primero tienes que derrotarme — ataco el bey del equipo contrario pero leone lo detuvo y lo fue empujando, es sorprendente, has mejorado mucho y eres más fuerte que antes.

— ¡Estos son los nuevos colmillos de mi leone! — leone salto y creo un tornado en el aire, el tornado esta de cabeza, atacaste y así ganaste. — ¡Este es solo el principio! — dijiste y te volteaste para verme a los ojos — ¡Este no ha sido el verdadero poder de leone! ¡Mi verdadero poder lo sacare para enfrentarme a ti Ginga! — tu mirada tan desafiante, esos hermosos zafiros, hacen que mi corazón lata tan rápido, entonces sonreí y te mire de la misma manera.

— ¡Acepto tu desafío Kyouya! — acepte tu reto, ahora el equipo Wild Fang es nuestro próximo oponente y nos enfrentaremos en el estadio de Japón.

Estamos rumbo a Japón, dentro de poco nos veremos cara a cara para enfrentarnos, estoy tan emocionado pero a la vez me siento algo triste, al parecer lo que pasamos ya no te importa, tu lo dijiste nada mas seremos rivales, me acomode en el asiento del avión para dormir un poco y cerré mis ojos, ojala y mi sueño se volviera realidad, como deseo que estemos juntos…

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Mi equipo y yo vamos rumbo a Japón para enfrentarnos a Gan Gan Galaxy, definitivamente mi leone aplastara a tu pegasus Ginga. Pero me siento algo molesto ¿Por qué? Cuando te desafié me sonreíste… tus ojos color miel me retaban y brillaban, pensé que me odiabas por todo lo que te dije, ¿lo habrás olvidado ya?

Estamos en una conferencia de prensa, la verdad es que odio estas cosas, ni se porque estoy aquí, hay varios flashes debido a las cámaras de fotografía.

—Yo tengo una pregunta para Ginga — escuche a uno de los reporteros. Ginga accedió a la pregunta — Ginga, ¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que Kyouya no sería parte del equipo de Japón? — esa pregunta me sorprendió y al parecer a ti también, te observo y agachas tu cabeza.

"_¿Qué debo de responder? La verdad es que me sentí muy triste… pero no puedo decir eso… tan solo con recordar ese día…esto es malo siento que voy a llorar…"_

¿Qué dirás? Estas callado, con tu mirada clavada en la mesa, puedo notar que tus ojos se cristalizan ¿Quieres llorar?, observo como aquel chico hiperactivo creo que se llama Masamune coloca su mano en tu hombro.

—Creo que hablo por el equipo al decir que nos sentimos algo decepcionados pero no hay problema fue la decisión de Kyouya — miraste a Masamune y luego le sonreíste. Extrañamente eso me molesto.

— Yo tengo una pregunta para Kyouya — dijo otro reportero — Kyouya. ¿Es verdad que dejaste el equipo de Japón y te uniste al equipo de África tan solo para enfrentarte a Ginga?

— Eso no tiene ninguna importancia — me levante de mi asiento — ¡Solo compren un boleto y vallan a vernos a mi y a Ginga enfrentarnos! — dirijo mi vista hacía ti — Estas listo Ginga para nuestro duelo

Te levantaste de tu asiento — ¡Claro que si, siempre estoy listo! — una vez más me desafiaste con tu mirada y me sonreíste decidido. Siento un dolor en mi pecho, ¿Por qué sonríes? Si hace un momento parecías tan triste incluso al borde del llanto.

Fue así que la conferencia termino, tu y yo nos enfrentaremos y ese mocoso de Masamune enfrentara a mi compañero Nile, hablo sobre que el era el número uno y bla… bla… tan solo tonterías.

Tan solo me importaba nuestra pelea Ginga, te derrotare como te dije, así el esperado día llego, todos estamos en el estadio, la primera pelea es entre Masamune y Nile, Nile esta dominado la batalla, es seguro que nos llevaremos la primera victoria, ese chico ruidoso no es rival para Nile.

Nile aumento su poder, Masamune no sabe que hacer tan solo ataca inútilmente, no lo piensa tan solo ataca, esta perdido, ya esta decidida esta pelea.

— ¡Masamune no te rindas! — te escucho gritar y te observo — ¿Qué paso con esa batalla épica que ibas a dar? ¿No ibas a sobresalir mas que mi batalla? Recuerda ¡El número uno no se rinde! — alzas tu mano haciendo la seña del número uno y le sonríes, ¿Por qué me molesta? Es normal que lo apoyes, es uno de tu equipo pero… no puedo dejar de sentirme irritado por eso… coloco mis manos sobre el tubo y lo aprieto.

Ambos activan su maniobra especial y al final mi equipo se lleva la primera victoria, ahora tengo el escenario perfecto, nuestra pelea es la siguiente Ginga.

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Todos mis amigos y yo estamos en el cuarto **(1) **Masamune parece muy triste, sigue sentado y no ha dicho nada, tan solo lo observo.

—Lo lamento amigos, no pude ganar — dijo Masamune, en verdad se escucha muy mal.

—No te preocupes Masamune, aún quedan dos rondas más, lo que debemos hacer es ganar las siguientes — intento animarlo Yu.

—Solo que el siguiente oponente es Kyouya — dijo Tsubasa.

— ¡Por favor Ginga tienes que ganar! — Masamune me miro a los ojos — Tengo que ser el número uno, si todo se acaba aquí…

—Tranquilo Masamune, todo estará bien, definitivamente ganare — le conteste.

¡Bien vamos equipo! — dijo animado Yu, así todos salieron de la habitación Msamune y yo salimos al final.

— Por favor Ginga tienes que ganar — me dijo sosteniendo mi mano — Tienes que ganar. — su rostro se acerco al mío.

—Te dije que ganare Masamune — le sonreí — Vamos no estés así — acaricie su mejilla suavemente.

—Ginga… — se acerco a mi, abrí mis ojos como platos, Masamune me esta besando… Masamune me esta besando… el se separa lentamente de mi, tengo un sonrojo en mis mejillas —Masamune… te dije que no hicieras eso — agache mi cabeza

—Lo lamento, es que estabas tan cerca que no pude contenerme, lo siento Ginga — te disculpaste y sonreíste, acepte tu disculpa ahora nos damos la vuelta y caminamos rumbo al estadio.

…

Todos están contentos porque Nile gano, ahora tan solo venceré a Ginga e iremos a la final del bloque A, todos salen del cuarto yo soy el último en salir, comencé a caminar por el pasillo entonces escuche una voz muy ruidosa que se me hacía muy familiar. Camino en dirección hacía donde se escuchaban las voces, me asome un poco, ahí están Ginga y Masamune hablando.

—Te dije que ganare Masamune — observo como le sonríes dulcemente y acaricias su mejilla, de nuevo esta sensación de enojo, Masamune se acerca a ti y me sorprendí, te esta besando… ¿Por qué no haces nada? ¿Por qué no lo empujas? Así de simple te esta besando, me siento molesto ¿Por qué? Acaso… no tan solo boberías, ahora tengo que concentrarme en nuestra pelea Ginga. Me doy la vuelta y me voy de ahí.

Al llegar ambos caminamos hacía el estadio, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, esas orbes color miel reflejan tanta seguridad, aun no comprendo como es que me miras así después de lo que ha pasado, preparamos nuestros lanzadores, y ahora da inicio a la función.

Lo daré todo en esta pelea, ambos beys chocan sacando chispas, puedo sentir tu energía, estas dando el cien Ginga, también yo, me estoy divirtiendo por fin un digno oponente, después de tanto tiempo alguien me da pelea, activas tu maniobra especial pero fue una mala jugada y la anulo con mi leone, siguen chocando ambos beys levanto la vista para observarte pero sentí algo extraño… me estas mirando a los ojos con un brillo, no es el mismo brillo desafiante si no un brillo de felicidad… y me sonríes tan dulcemente… ¿Estas feliz? ¿Por qué estoy contigo? Si es así ¿Por qué? Aún recuerdo mis palabras, se muy bien lo que te dije, se que estabas llorando, pensé que cuando nos viéramos lucharías conmigo y te desquitarías luchando pero es lo contrarío, peleas con seguridad, te estas divirtiendo igual que yo, pero… estas muy feliz… tu sonrisa… "Kakeru…" recuerdo a mi hermanito, es la misma sonrisa de felicidad, cada vez que jugábamos juntos sonreía tan contento, tu sonrisa Ginga me molesta.

Ambos estamos al límite, nuestros beys están por detenerse, aún no me rendiré, seguimos dando toda nuestra energía, pero ahora estoy muy cansado, siento mi vista nublada, lo único que alcance a ver fue que caías al suelo igual que yo, después todo se volvió oscuro.

…

Cuando desperté Kenta estaba conmigo, empate con Kyouya, Yu y Tsubasa se enfrentaron a Demure y a Benkei, quien hizo que esa pelea se hiciera en parejas, al final Tsubasa perdió el control de nuevo pero gracias a eso ganamos la ronda tres, ahora ambos equipos estamos empatados. Mi padre y Hikaru nos avisaron que se hará un cuarto duelo, será en parejas, Masamune y Yo pelearemos juntos. Me encuentro en la calle, intento lanzar a pegasus pero me duele mi cuerpo, aun no estoy recuperado, siento que me caeré pero debo hacerlo, tengo que poder, yo se que puedo, te tengo que enfrentarte una vez más Kyouya, en nuestra pelea me sentí tan feliz, olvide todo, tan solo me concentre en ti y en tus zafiros.

Ya es de día ahora es hora de la pelea, tenemos que ganar, así pasaremos a la final del bloque A.

—Hay que hacerlo Masamune, demos lo mejor — me levante de la silla. —Esta vez saldare mis cuentas con Kyouya. — camino hacía la puerta

—No puedes Ginga — escuche a Madoka y volteé para mirarla —Ya olvidaste lo que paso en tu duelo anterior, peleaste hasta agotar toda tu energía, sigues herido no te has recuperado aún.

—Estere bien Madoka — le dije intentando calmarla

—No es verdad, ni siquiera puedes lanzar bien, mira también pegasus esta dañado — saco su computadora y me mostró los datos de pegasus — Si pegasus sufre un daño mayor al noventa por ciento quedara irreparable, así que por favor ¡Te pido que no luches!

Pegasus esta tan herido…mi carrera como blader esta en peligro… pero… —Iré, porque — sonreí y mire a Madoka a los ojos — Porque Kyouya me esta esperando y tu Madoka sabes como me siento — di la vuelta y camine rumbo al estadio.

…

Nile y yo vamos al estadio, ahora de nuevo peleare contigo Ginga, estas con ese tipo ruidoso Masamune, tan solo ignoro ese sentimiento de molestia e iniciamos la pelea, Nile comienza a atacar a Pegasus pero eso no tu Ginga eres mi presa y no la dejare ir, peleamos los beys chocan, esta vez te venceré, estoy por activar mi maniobra especial pero aún sigo lastimado lo cual me lo impide, veo que tu también Ginga estas lastimado, ambos ya llegamos al limite pero seguimos luchando, de nuevo ese brillo en tus ojos de felicidad, es tan frustrante.

Nile toma las riendas del duelo, una vez mas Masamune ataca torpemente, de nuevo se esta presionando.

—Masamune… — te observo, estas preocupado por el, lo cual me molesta demasiado.

—No te distraigas Ginga— te digo, quiero que solo te concentres en mi

Entonces el bey de ese chico interfiere en nuestra pelea, ¿Por qué? Es muy molesto .

—Necesito tu poder Ginga, somos un equipo, hay que hacerlo juntos — te dice Masmune tu Ginga sonríes y asientes — Todos juntos ganaremos el campeonato mundial — dice decidido, ahora ambos comienzan a trabajar en equipo. Activan su maniobra especial pero no dejare que nos ganen, activo mi maniobra.

—Rápido Nile, activa tu maniobra especial y mándalos a volar junto conmigo ¡No titubees! — Ginga y yo estamos al limite, pero al final Leone no aguanto y el tonado desapareció, el bey de Masamune ataco al bey de Nile, causo una gran explosión cuando el humo se disperso Leone y Pegasus dejaron de girar y el bey de Nile estaba fuera del estadio el único bey que quedaba girado es el de Masamune, mi equipo perdió.

—Lo lamento Kyouya si yo…

—No importa — interrumpí a Nile — Esta bien — me ayudo a levantarme, nos dimos la vuelta para ir a descansar, tan solo gire mi cabeza un poco para ver tu reacción Ginga, Masamune te abrazo acción que hizo que ambos se cayeran al suelo, estaban muy contentos pero en cuanto lo miraste a los ojos el se acerco y te beso… — Tch…— me queje y gire mi cabeza. Tan molesto, acaso… ¿Estoy celoso?

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

¡Ganamos! Iremos a la final del bloque A, estoy tan contento, todos nos encontramos en el cuarto de nuestro equipo, todos estamos felices, tan solo no le di importancia al beso que Masamune me dio, me pregunto ¿Cómo estas Kyouya? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Vamos a celebrar! — dijo Yu animado.

—¡Si yo lo apoyo! — le siguió la corriente Masamune.

—Esta bien, vamos a comer algo — dijo Madoka, pero yo tengo que saber como estas Kyouya, debería verte…

—En un momento los alcanzo— les dije sonriendo

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Madoka

— Tengo que hacer algo — Salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacía donde estas Kyouya.

Al llegar toco la puerta pero nadie responde, decidí abrirla un poco, al asomarme te veo estas sentado con tus brazos sobre la mesa, al parecer estas dormido, entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mi, al verte así me recuerda lo que paso en mi casa… mis mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí, me acerque lentamente a ti, levante mi mano para poder tocar tu hombro.

— ¿Quién es? — dijiste sin cambiar tu posición, lo cual me sorprendió, pero claro eres como un león, tan hábil.

—Yo, Ginga — te incorporaste y me miraste

— ¿Qué quieres? — me dijiste en un tono cortante, tu mirada esta tan fría.

—Ah pues yo — mire al suelo — Quería decirte que…fue una gran pelea — dije algo avergonzado.

—Lo mismo digo — vuelves a decir en un tono muy frío, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enojado porque perdiste? Pero…

—Etto… Kyouya ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — intente seguir la platica.

—Salieron a almorzar — tus respuestas tan cortantes — Además ¿No tienes que estar con tu equipo? Después de todo ganaron, tu y Masamune deben ser los más felices.

—Ellos también salieron a comer

—Mmm… ¿A que hora te iras? ¿Masamune no te esta esperando allá? — ¿Por qué dices eso? — Después de todo es tu nuevo novio ¿No? — ¿Novio? ¿De que hablas? Tan solo me quedo sin contestarte — Me tengo que ir adiós — te levantas para irte pero te sostengo del brazo.

— ¿De que hablas? Masamune no es nada mío, tan solo es mi amigo — te dije

— ¿Amigo? Si claro, llamas amigo el que te besa — mis ojos se abren como platos, ¿Nos vio? ¿Cómo? — Suéltame — sacudes tu brazo así te sueltas de mi agarre —Adiós — esas palabras ¿De nuevo te irás? No… no quiero… no quiero que te alejes de mi… corro y me pongo enfrente de la puerta impidiéndote el paso. — ¿Qué crees que haces? Muévete — dices molesto.

— ¡No hay nada entre Masamune y yo! ¡En verdad! — digo exaltado, no quiero que creas eso, a quien amo es a ti… —Tan solo es mi amigo…

— ¿Por qué eh de creerte? Además aunque te creyera ¿Qué quieres que haga al saber eso? No somos nada — es verdad… tan solo somos rivales… agacho mi cabeza… —Ahora muévete Ginga si no te tendré que quitar — niego con mi cabeza, no quiero dejarte ir… — ¡Muévete! — dices enojado siento como me tomas de los hombros, sin dudarlo alzo mi rostro y con ambas manos tomo tu rostro para acercarlo y darte un beso…

…

Una vez mas Ginga me esta besando, su labios tan suaves, ¿Por qué mi pecho duele? Te separas de mi, tienes tu cara muy roja, después me abrazas con fuerza. —No hay nada entre Masamune y yo, a quien amo es a ti… — escucho que estas al borde del llanto.

Te amo… esas palabras son tan dolorosas… esta ira… esta frustración… este dolor… ¿Por qué tu Ginga? ¿Por que tuviste que enamorarte de mi? La ultima vez fui amable contigo, tienes que entender que tienes que alejarte de mi, si no lo entendiste por las buenas… lo entenderás por las malas… tomo tus hombros y te arrojo contra la banca que esta a un lado de la puerta, pongo el seguro a la puerta, retiro mi abrigo y lo arrojo sin importarme en donde cayera y después me pongo arriba tuyo.

Estas sorprendido, me acerco para besarte bruscamente, literalmente con este beso te estoy devorando, alzo mi mano y aprieto tu mandíbula para obligarte a abrir tu boca, así doy paso a mi lengua para jugar con la tuya, siento como respondes a mis besos, muerdo uno de tus labios, siento el sabor a sangre, al parecer con mi mordida te abrí un poco el labio, pero le has dado poca importancia, así continuo devorando esa boca.

Me separo de ti, estas jadeante, hay un poco de sangre en tu labio inferior —Kyo…uya… — dices mi nombre entre jadeos, no pones resistencia, al parecer te gusta lo que hago, veamos si te agrada lo que viene después. Te quito la bufanda y empiezo a lamer y a besar tu cuello, voy dejando unas marcas, no fui nada cuidadoso, pues sentí como te quejabas al sentir mis mordidas, levante tu playera y comencé a lamer uno de tus pezones, para luego morderlos — ¡Ah…! — sueltas un pequeño gemido, desabrocho tu pantalón, ahora comienzo a tocarte de manera brusca, estas gimiendo descontroladamente, tu cara esta muy roja. — ¡AAh! — te vienes en mi mano, tomo tus caderas y les doy vuelta, ahora estas en cuatro **(2) **desabrocho mi pantalón, coloco mi miembro en tu entrada y de una sola estocada entro en ti.

— ¡AAHH! — gritaste de dolor, pero poco me importo, tomo tus caderas y comienzo a envestirte con rapidez, sigues gimiendo muy alto, aumento el ritmo de mis envestidas, coloco mis manos a tus costados y sigo envistiendo, observo como unas pequeñas gotas caen sobre la banca, estas llorando, se que te estoy lastimando pero debes de entender que tienes que alejarte, siento como alzas tu mano y la colocas arriba de la mía apretándola fuertemente, ese contacto… molesto tomo tu mano que esta sobre la mía y la jalo para ponerla atrás de tu espalda —¿Qué pasa no aguantas? — te dije susurrándote al oído, después lamí tu lóbulo de la oreja, tan solo has temblado.

Siento que pronto me vendré, doy un pequeño gemido y termino en tu interior, siento como tu también te vienes en un segundo orgasmo — ¡Te amo Kyouya! — gritas, eso me dejo sorprendido, después de esto aún sigues con esa estúpida idea… salgo de ti, me levanto y busco mi abrigo así me arreglo la ropa.

…

Eso en verdad dolió… observo como vas por tu abrigo para después arreglarte la ropa, hago lo mismo conmigo mismo, como pude me incorpore y te mire —Kyouya…— tan solo me ignoraste y abriste la puerta — Kyouya… — te volví a llamar y no contestaste.

—Gracias por el entretenimiento, necesitaba sacar estrés por los duelos de hoy — apenas dices eso siento las lagrimas deslizarse sobre mis mejillas… ¿Entretenimiento? Eso soy para ti… reacciono y te tomo del brazo.

—No te vallas… por favor… — sostengo fuertemente tu brazo— No me dejes… Kyouya… te lo ruego… — comienzo a deslizar mi mano para poder tomar tu mano, —Te amo…por favor… quédate conmigo… — no dices nada.

—Ginga… tienes que entender que yo a ti no te amo — rompes la unión de nuestras manos — Adiós — te vas caminando.

Tan solo me dejo caer de rodillas, mis lagrimas son gruesas… — Kyouya… —murmuro tu nombre — No… ¡NO TE VALLAS! — grite con todas mis fuerzas pero fue inútil… llevo mis manos a mi cara y me quedo llorando…

Siento que alguien me toma de los hombros alzo mi vista — Masamune… — siento como acaricias mi mejilla

—Tranquilo Ginga, no llores estoy aquí contigo — me abrazas gentilmente, tomo tu ropa y hundo mi cara entre ella para volver a llorar…

Después de eso volvimos con los demás, nos despedimos de Kenta y viajamos para enfrentarnos al equipo de Excalibur, ahora estamos en un hotel, Masamune y yo compartimos habitación.

— ¿Ya estas mejor Ginga? — me pregunto sentándose en la cama.

—Si , ya estoy mejor — intente sonreír.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Kyouya te hizo algo? Ese estúpido gato… — observe como te enojabas.

—Estoy bien no es nada…

— ¡Eso esta mal Ginga! Kyouya te lastimo, y el saber que no pude hacer nada me molesta, quiero protegerte.

—Masamune…— mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rubí — No tienes porque preocuparte…

— ¡Si tengo! Tu me gustas Ginga y haría cualquier cosa por ti… — alzaste tu mano y le brindaste una suave caricia a mi mejilla, el se preocupa tanto por mi… sin darme cuenta Masamune se acerco más a mi rostro.

Sentí sus labios unirse con los míos, ¿Por qué no pongo resistencia? Masamune me tomo del hombro y me fue empujado hasta que el quedo arriba de mi, se separo un poco de mi, con su mano tomo mi barbilla y abrió mi boca, de nuevo me beso, pero esta vez puedo sentir su lengua jugar con la mía, sentí que alzaba mi playera de mi pijama, entonces detuve su mano —Por favor no… — dije entre jadeos —Masamune lo siento tanto… yo no puedo… eres un gran amigo y rival pero… no…

Pusiste tu dedo sobre mis labios haciendo que me callara — Shh, ya entiendo que no puedo entrar en tu corazón, se que amas a Kyouya, desde lo que paso en el avión me di cuenta, quería conquistarte pero ya veo que es imposible.

—Masamune… yo…yo… — tu mano acaricio mi mejilla

—Tranquilo no llores… — limpiaste mis lagrimas — Puede que no ye ame pero ten por seguro que te quiero — te sonreí después me abrazaste, así me quede dormido entre los brazos de Masamune.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! (1) Yo les digo así donde se reúnen después de una pelea x3 **

**(2) Si la posición de cuatro creo que se llama de a perrito... si ya no tengo inocencia. **

**KANDA: Hasta que actualizas **

**YO: Déjame, pero el cap es largo así que estoy bien, en lo personal me gusto escribir este cap :3 **

**LAVI: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué hará Ginga? ¿Qué pasará con Kyouya? **

**ALLEN: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	6. Emociones confusas

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, ahora sin más preámbulos Allen di las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: De acuerdo ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— **_**/Recuerdos/ **_** MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS, "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KRORY: Pónganse cómodos. **

**KANDA: Disfruten su lectura. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**No sueltes mi mano**

**Capitulo 6: Emociones confusas**

Cuando desperté me sentí entre algo muy calido, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba con Masamune, lace una pequeña sonrisa, me incorpore y fui a tomar un baño, pero se me dificulta mucho caminar, me duele mucho mi cuerpo, en especial mis caderas, tan solo me sonroje al recordar lo que paso, Kyouya… _/Tienes que entender que yo a ti no te amo/ _ Doloras palabras para mi… debo olvidarme de ti pero ¿Cómo podré deshacerme de un amor que ha durado más de un año?

…

Después de ese día ya no supe nada mas de ti Ginga, me fui de Japón, Nile y Demure se separaron del equipo y Benkei insistió en acompañarme tan solo accedí, me ha estado acompañando recorriendo África, caminamos tranquilamente por un mercado, hay varias cosas.

—Kyouya-san mira — escuche a Benkei hablarme me di vuelta y estaba viendo la televisión que se encontraba en un puesto — Ya casi inicia la pelea de Ginga contra Julian, el líder del equipo Excalibur — dijo emocionado, tan solo me acerque para ver, cuando llegas tienes tu ropa sucia ¿Por qué será? No le di importancia y continué observando tu pelea.

Tus ojos tienen ese brillo… ese brillo de que disfrutas la pelea, das toda tu energía para ganar, eres un blader fuerte de eso no tengo duda, al final has ganado, pasaste el bloque A. Benkei comienza a celebrar tu victoria contra el equipo Excalibur. Tan solo lo ignoro y me doy la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, en verdad cada vez que veo ese brillo me irrita… desde ese día siempre eh visto tus peleas, cuando ganaron contra el equipo de Brasil, Tsubasa por fin se controlo y ya no tuvo más impulsos de poder oscuro.

Ya están en la final, serán ustedes el equipo Gan Gan Galaxy contra el equipo Star Breaker, éste representa a Estados Unidos, el día de mañana es la final, Benkei y yo estamos en un cuarto de hotel, ya es de noche, estoy acostado con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza observando el techo.

—Ginga… — susurro tu nombre, al recordar nuestra pelea, al recordar tus orbes color miel llenas de vida y felicidad… — Kakeru… — me recuerdas tanto a el… en su sonrisa, ese brillo en los ojos…

_/ — ¡Te dije que no puedes salir solo Kakeru! ¡Y si te pasa algo! — dijo enojado el hermano mayor _

—_Lo se oni-san pero… _

— _¡Pero nada! ¡Eres un terco! ¡Si te pasara algo no se que haría! ¡Debes obedecer! Dios hay veces en las que deseo ser hijo único… — dijo sin pensar y se salio de su casa. _

_El hermano menor se quedo observando la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos, tan solo se fue a la sala para recostarse en el sofá y ponerse a llorar./ _

Siempre que me enojaba con el le decía cosas tan hirientes, no pensaba lo que decía…

_/ —Le dije algo muy horrible a Kakeru — pensó en voz alta el hermano mayor — ¿Estará muy enojado conmigo? Bueno no lo culparía… pero… es su culpa por no obedecer… — observo al suelo unos instantes —Ah… aun así no es excusa para decirle algo así a un hermano… debo disculparme. — se levanto del suelo y se fue a su casa. — Kakeru… estas ahí… — abrió la puerta de su casa, no encontró a su hermano en la sala, fue entonces que pudo olfatear algo que venía de la cocina y olía muy bien. Camino a la cocina, ahí vio a su hermanito quien estaba cocinando—Kakeru… — lo llamo _

— _Ah, oni-san ya llegaste, la cena pronto estará lista — dijo con una sonrisa, la cual sorprendió al mayor, el se imagino a su hermano llorando o inclusive enojado con el pero no fue así. _

—_Etto…Kakeru… yo quiero decir… _

—_Esta bien oni-san, a veces soy muy terco, es solo que extrañaba salir a la calle, ver a los perritos ir con sus dueños, ver a los gatos, estar en el parque. cosas por el estilo — dijo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su hermano _

—_Kakeru... lo siento no quería decir eso… estaba tan molesto que lo dije sin pensar… lo siento — dijo agachando su mirada. _

_El hermano menor lo observo y fue con el para abrazarlo —No te preocupes, te amo mucho oni-san — dijo feliz, a lo cual el hermano mayor correspondió al abrazo./_

Siempre me decía eso… a pesar de que a veces era muy duro y estricto con el, siempre me sonreía y me decía que me quería… incluso cuando estaba triste me sonreía.

_/ —Lo siento Kakeru, hoy no puedo salir a jugar contigo, tengo que trabajar_

—_Otra vez a trabajar… — agacho su mirada, en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza, pero luego sonrió —Esta bien, ten cuidado oni-san. /_

Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que no podía jugar con el debido a que tenía que trabajar para poder mantenerlo, estaba seguro de que un día me diría "Te odio" o "Siempre tienes que trabajar, nunca juegas conmigo" siempre espere eso, pero siempre era lo contrario, me decía que me quería y me sonreía… el igual que tu Ginga…

No importa lo que te dije, al verme me sonreíste, por mas crueles que fueran mis palabras, cuando nos vimos estabas contento, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez se que te estaba doliendo, pensé que me dirías que me detuviera que te dolía pero no fue así, tomaste mi mano y me sonreíste _/ Te amo Kyouya/ _me dijiste, no importa lo que haga me seguirás queriendo… es tan doloroso… al recordar tu sonrisa… tus ojos llenos de vida… tus palabras… simplemente me duele el pecho…

La mañana llego, Benkei y yo seguimos caminando, fue entonces que en la tele de un puesto estaba la final del torneo, nos detuvimos para verla, el primer encuentro Masamune perdió, en el segundo me sorprendí bastante, gracias a Ryuga empataron, ahora pelearás tu contra Damian. Pero me siento raro… es como si estuviera… no puede… es como si estuviera un poco preocupado… después de ver la pelea entre ese tipo y Julian, Damian me da muy mala espina, pero eso no importa, se que estarás bien

—Kerbecs… ¡Hades Drive! — el bey de Damian comenzó a dar la vuelta por todo el estadio ocasionando que aparecieran llamas, Pegasus es envuelto en ellas, puedo notar como una de esas flamas alcanza a tocarte, doy un pequeño brinco demasiado exaltado… pero ¿Por qué? No debo de ponerme así, estarás bien.

Las llamas son muy grandes, Kerbercs sigue atacando a Pegasus, pero no te das por vencido, Pegasus comienza a correr mas rápido así logras activar tu maniobra especial Storm Bring — ¡Ve Ginga! — se que tu puedes, pero Damian logro bloquearlo.

Ambos han activado su maniobra especial, causando una gran explosión debido al choque, cuando el humo se disperso Kerbecs esta en el suelo, has ganado el campeonato mundial, Benkei se pone a llorar tan solo me quejo y me doy vuelta para seguir caminando… "Bien hecho Ginga" sin darme cuenta sonreí un poco.

Después, al poco tiempo Nile y Demure se reunieron con nosotros.

—Nee Kyouya-san ¿No iremos a la fiesta de los ganadores?

— No — respondí cortante

—Vamos no seas amargado Kyouya, después de todo tu rival gano el campeonato — dijo Demure.

—No estaría mal ir — apoyo Nile

—Tch… hagan lo que quieran — dije fastidiado, no me gustan las fiestas, las odio.

Vamos camino a Japón, estamos en un avión que la WBBA pago para nosotros para ir a la fiesta de celebración, Benkei esta fascinado con la comida, tan solo yo me dedico a descansar, entonces Nile encendió la TV entonces apareció un tipo raro, cuando me doy cuenta esta en el lugar donde es la fiesta, alcance a ver a Ginga y a los demás.

— Los beys tienen una gran fuente de energía. El torneo nunca me importó, no me importa perder o ganar, lo único que me importa es recolectar datos, gracias a su pelea obtuve datos del bey que gira hacía a la izquierda y obtuve datos del mejor bey que gira hacía la derecha, ahora pude crear el bey perfecto, uno tan poderoso, gracias a la Spiral Force podemos crear mucha energía — todos observamos atentos, aquella torre se ilumino y lanzo un gran rayo, cuando vimos aquel rayo arraso con todo, las plantas, el lago, las montañas, eso es un arma. —Ahora quien me ofrezca una buena cantidad de dinero se la podrá llevar — Este tipo esta loco, si cae en manos equivocadas lo usara como un arma.

— ¡Debemos llegar rápido a Japón! — ordene que el avión fuera más rápido, debemos detener a ese loco. ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación en mi pecho? Es como si sintiera que Ginga esta en peligro…

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hago es buscarte Ginga, voy corriendo entre las calles, cuando escucho unas explosiones, te veo correr a ti, seguido de Damian y Jack, cuando observo Damian activa su maniobra especial.

— ¡Leone! — activo mi maniobra especial, así saco volando el bey de Damian, tanto el como Jack se retiran. — ¿Estas bien? — te pregunte sin verte a los ojos, pues de seguro después de lo que paso en el estadio me odias.

— Kyouya… me salvaste… — te observo y una vez más me sonríes, algo raro paso, la vergüenza se apodero de mi y mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rubí.

El papá de Ginga no quería que fuéramos, pero todos lo convencimos para ir hacía la torre y así detener a Ziggurat, el equipo de Brasil quiere detenernos, separo a todo el grupo, use a Leone para romper las piedras y salir de ahí, Benkei, Demure y Nile, se quedaron para cuidarme la espalda, son un gran equipo, alcance subir a la torre, pues debido a que esta tiene mucha energía comenzó a elevarse para ir al cielo, ayude a subir a Masamune, después vinieron los del equipo Excalibur quienes vienen a ayudar a su líder Julian, después llego Dashan, ¿Dónde estas Ginga? Te observo de lejos vienes corriendo pero no vienes solo el líder del equipo de Brasil viene tras de ti. El bey de ese tipo salio del suelo sorprendiéndote, debido a que casi te golpea caes al suelo.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _¿Por qué mi corazón late así? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Cuando observo el bey va directo a ti para causarte daño — ¡GINGA! — no pude evitar gritar, entonces un bey salto protegiéndote, es el bey de Yu, respiro aliviado.

Tu, Tsubasa, Yu y Madoka logran subir a la torre, al entrar Masamune empieza a buscar a su amigo Toby, todos nos separamos para buscar, Ginga, Masamune y yo vamos hacía la derecha, vamos corriendo hasta que vimos una puerta, al entrar no había nadie mas que un bey estadio, las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros.

—Una trampa — entonces escuchamos que alguien venía.

—Los estaba esperando— era la voz de Damian — De aquí no saldrán

Coloque a Leone en mi lanzador y hago un agujero en la pared — Ustedes dos váyanse — les indico a Ginga y a Masamune.

—Pero Kyouya…. — te observo, puedo ver en tu mirada que no quieres dejarme —Estaré bien — te digo tranquilo.

—Rápido Ginga, debemos encontrar a Toby.

—De acuerdo. — te das la vuelta y te vas

— Mmm, al parecer tu y yo jugaremos — Damian coloco su bey en su lanzador al igual que yo, así inicio la pelea. — No tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar, yo soy más fuerte, ¡Hades Gate! — activo su maniobra especial, una gran puerta apareció, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en otro lugar, Leone estaba a merced de una bestia, —Bienvenido a mi territorio — mire hacia arriba y vi a Damian —Observa bien, como tu precioso leone es torturado, ahora es tu turno — mi cuerpo se cubrió de llamas.

— ¡AAAHHHH!

...

—Kyouya — Ginga se giro de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa Ginga? Debemos darnos prisa

—Si — _"¿Qué fue eso? Pude escuchar a Kyouya gritar… esta sensación en mi pecho… es la misma que sentí cuando el y Ryuga se enfrentaron, en que pienso, Kyouya esta bien el me lo dijo, no debo de dudar, el ganara" _

…

Duele, duele, mis piernas me traicionan y caigo al piso.

— Siente el dolor, ahora mismo te acabare

—Ja, este dolor… no es nada… — le digo sonriendo —Eh sentido dolores peores

—Tu…

—Tu no sabes lo que he sufrido… hay dolores peores, esto no es nada — me incorporo — Si Ginga pudo pasar esto, yo también puedo — Leone se incorpora, ahora esa bestia le teme a leone, así me gusta, ahora parece un cachorro — ¡Prepárate para enfrentarte al poder del rey de las bestias! — el escenario cambia, ahora leone tiene mas fuerza.

— No puede ser…como es que…no perderé… ¡NO PERDERÉ! — Damian consigue mas fuerza y logra detener el ataque de Leone —Ahora veras, te aplastare.

Ambos beys chocan, no me daré por vencido, si Ginga gano yo también ganaré.

—Nee, dices que ganaras, estas muy seguro, si Ginga pudo ganarme tu también deseas ganarme

—Claro, Ginga es mi rival, si el puede yo también.

— Sabes, observe su pelea en el campeonato mundial, estuvo interesante, pues cuando peleaban ambos se veían muy felices — ¿Ambos? — Se podía ver que lo disfrutaban, por lo cual me llevo a pensar, ¿Son más que rivales? — esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa —Quiero saber que piensas tu acerca de Ginga, después de todo el te admira sabes — ¿Me admira? — Veraz, cuando pelee con el, no se dio por vencido, siempre seguía de pie, y le pregunte lo mismo ¿Qué piensas acerca de Kyouya?

_/ — Sabe Ginga, observe tu pelea con ese tal Kyouya, fue asombrosa, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, se veían tan felices, nee ¿Son más que rivales? — los ojos de Ginga se sorprendieron, después agacho su cabeza. _

—_No, tan solo somos rivales — dijo en un tono bajo _

—_OH ya veo, pues que buenos rivales son, ¿Qué piensas de Kyouya? _

—_¿Qué pienso? — se sonrojo un poco —El… es un gran blader, honesto, da todo en una pelea, el siempre será mi mayor rival — dijo observando a Damian _

—_Mm… interesante, pero ¿No te gustaría ser algo más? _

—_Yo…yo… — "¿Qué debo responder? No necesito responder, tan solo quiere desconcentrarme, si me pongo triste no seré capaz de ganar, debo ganar, por mi equipo, por Yu y Tsubasa, por mis amigos" Sonrió —Créeme que es mi mayor deseo — con la mirada desafió a Damian. /_

—No se cayo mentalmente como esperaba, el es fuerte, pero no acepte haber perdido, ahora te venceré y luego iré tras el y lo venceré. — dijo entre risas Damian

—Eso no me importa — Damian lo miro con asombro —Somos rivales nada mas, pero si pienso que es un gran blader y una gran persona solo eso, por siempre el será mi mayor rival — una vez más los beys chocaron, activo mi maniobra especial a igual que Damian, — ¡LEONE! — una explosión causaron los beys al chocar, cuando se disperso el humo Kerbecs estaba derrotado.

—No es…como…pero… — Damian cayo inconsciente al suelo

— Igual trato de jugar con mi mente y emociones pero no pudo, valla idiota — ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? ¿Admiración? Todo eso siente Ginga eh… una vez mas siento punzadas en el pecho — ¿Qué es este sentimiento? — doy la vuelta y me voy para alcanzar a Ginga y a los demás.

— ¡AAHH! — Ese grito… Ginga… acelero el paso ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por el?

**(Saltemos la pelea de Ginga y Masamune contra Fausto) **

La nave se sacude violentamente, veo una puerta cuando entro me siento aliviado, Ginga esta bien, ahí se encuentran todos, Madoka, Yu y Tsubasa, al parecer Ginga y Masamune hicieron equipo para derrotar a Fausto.

—No puede ser… mi energía… mi fortuna… como es que unos niños… — Ziggurat estaba en el suelo sin creerlo.

—ADVERTENCIA, SPIRAL FORCE HA SIDO DAÑADA, VAMOS CAYENDO — esto es malo — Cayendo al agua en tres…dos…uno… — la nave cayo al agua por suerte no se hundió pero si cayo muy brusco — Quedan quince minutos para que se destruya — debemos salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Que debemos hacer, Madoka ¿no hay manera de detener la explosión? — Ginga le pregunto a su amiga la mecánica

— Si podemos detener el generador… puede que sirva, pero sería algo muy peligroso. — dijo seria

— Ustedes tienen la culpa, si no hubieran intervenido — Ziggurat abrió una puerta de la cual estaba un elevador, quería escapar, lance a leone.

—No iras a ninguna parte — dijo frío

—Hay un elevador… nos debe de llevar hacía donde esta el generador, debemos ir Madoka — te escuche decir decidido _ Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _ Una vez mas este dolor… ¿qué me pasa? — Debemos irnos — en cuanto Ginga se giro tome su brazo ¿Por qué?

—Kyouya…— me miraste sorprendido — ¿Qué pasa? — no se porque pero soy incapaz de responder… es como si no quisiera que fueras ahí…porque…te pones en peligro… siento como me brindas una caricia a mi mejilla derecha y te volteo a ver —No te preocupes, estaré bien — me miras a los ojos sonriendo, poco a poco suelto tu brazo, te das la vuelta y vas junto con Madoka al elevador, las puertas se cierran.

A pesar de que no dije nada, pudiste entender lo que sentía, me siento raro, ¿Por qué me pongo así al saber que estas en peligro? Así que sin dudar Tsubasa, Yu y yo vamos al lugar donde se encuentra el generador, cuando observo bien puedo ver que Madoka te esta ayudando a caminar, corro hacia ustedes.

— ¿Estas bien Ginga? — te observo, te ves muy cansado

—Si, tan solo estoy… — retiro tu brazo del hombro de Madoka, ahora estas apoyado en mi —Kyouya…

—Vamos a salir de aquí — al salir, están todos ahí, al final recuperaste a Pegasus, después de eso regresamos a casa.

—Gracias al cielo todo salio bien, no te paso nada Ginga — tu padre te pregunto, pude escuchar su conversación, estaba afuera de la oficina de tu padre

—No, estoy bien padre tan solo estoy cansado.

— ¿Seguro que puedes irte a casa solo? Yo debo seguir aquí para ver asuntos de Spiral Force

—Si, no te preocupes — no puedo dejar que te vallas así, te puedes desmayar, así entro a la oficina, estas sorprendido al verme

—Yo lo llevare a su casa

—Kyouya… pero…

—Esta bien, no hay problema — ¿Por qué hago esto? A veces me odio a mi mismo por hacer esto — Vámonos Ginga — tan solo asientes con tu cabeza.

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Vamos camino a tu casa, te ves cansado, pero no has dicho ni una palabra, me imagino que estas nervioso, me pregunto ¿Por qué no te negaste? Al llegar entramos, te ayudo a subir las escaleras, entras a tu habitación y te sientas en la cama.

—Gracias por acompañarme Kyouya.

—No te preocupes, debes descansar — entonces se escucho un rugido y agachaste tu cabeza — Tienes hambre verdad

—Bueno… un poco…

—Espérame aquí — baje a la cocina y te hice un emparedado, subí a tu cuarto y te lo entregue —Toma, come

—Gracias… ¿Por qué tan hospitalario?

—De debo una, ya sabes cuando llegue tu me diste hospedaje, te estoy devolviendo el favor — no dices nada tan solo te dedicas a comer, al acabar tomo el plato y lo llevo a la cocina, al subir puedo ver que te estas quitando tus guantes pero tu mano derecha esta lastimada— ¿Qué te paso?

—Esto… no es nada, fue cuando peleamos contra Fausto — entonces recordé aquel grito, te lastimo… — ¿Dónde esta el botiquín? — me miraste confuso —Dije que ¿Dónde esta tu botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Esta bien, sanara por si solo — eres como un niño, me acerco a ti, tomo tu mejilla y la jalo — No seas terco. — te sobas la mejilla

—De acuerdo, el botiquín esta en el baño — me levanto y voy por el, saco el agua oxigenada, el algodón y una venda.

_/ — ¡AAH! — el pequeño niño se había caído de la bicicleta _

— _Ah Kyouya —la mamá fue con el para verlo — ¿Estas bien? — El pequeño niño estaba llorando, se raspo la rodilla — Debes tener más cuidado cariño — la mamá cargo al niño y fue a la casa para curarlo, tomo el botiquín — Bien esto dolerá un poco — coloco el algodón en la herida y el pequeño se quejo —Ya, ya, todo va estar mejor — la linda mujer estaba vendando la rodilla del pequeño —Ves, esta mejor no _

—_Si… — dijo en tono bajo _

—_¿Qué pasa Kyouya? _

—_Toda vía duele un poco — la mamá sonrió se agacho y dio un dulce beso en la rodilla de su hijo _

— _¿Mejor? — le dijo sonriendo_

— _¡Si! — dijo con una sonrisa el niño peliverde — ¡Te amo mamá! / _

Mamá… ella era tan gentil… tome el botiquín y me senté en la cama, —Va a doler un poco — cuando puse el algodón Ginga se quejo un poco, ya estaba vendándole la mano —Ya esta

—Gracias Kyouya — me dijiste con una sonrisa, moviste tu mano vendada y pude ver como te quejabas

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco, pero no es… — no controle mis movimientos, tan solo tomo tu mano y la bese, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice te mire, tienes tus mejillas rojas debido a lo que acabo de hacer, también las mías toman un color carmesí, me levanto de la cama y observo la ventana

—Perdón, no se que paso

— No…no te preocupes — ambos nos quedamos callados unos momentos — Nee Kyouya, te quiero dar las gracias.

—Baka, ya me las diste

—No, gracias por rescatarme de Damian y de Jack, si no hubieses llegado me habrían derrotado, gracias por rescatarme Kyouya.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _¿Qué me pasa? Ya no soy consiente de mis movimientos… tan solo llevo mi mano y la coloco sobre tu cabeza y la acaricio suavemente — Yo quiero felicitarte, tus peleas fueron increíbles

— Entonces tu…

—Si, vi todas tus peleas, felicidades por ganar el campeonato mundial, lo hiciste bien Ginga.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! _Mi corazón late como loco, ¿Qué es este dolor? No es como la primera vez… te volteo a ver y me volteas a ver, nos vemos a los ojos, puedo ver tus orbes color miel tan brillantes, ya no se que me pasa tan solo no controlo mis movimientos… mi mano que esta en tu cabeza la deslizo para acariciar tu mejilla involuntariamente me voy acercando a ti.

—Kyouya…no…detente… — ignoro tus palabras tan solo tengo ganas de…besarte… — No…Kyo… — uno mis labios con los tuyos.

"_Sus besos…no puedo empujarlo… siempre caigo ante tus besos… si seguimos así… me perderé a mi mismo y de nuevo… lo terminaremos haciendo… debo de empujarte pero…" _

Me siento en la orilla de la cama, con mis dos manos te tomo de los hombros, abres tu boca para dejar pasar la mía, ahora nuestras lenguas juegan una con la otra.

"_Es inútil… no tengo la fuerza de voluntad…" _

Poco a poco te voy empujando hacía atrás, ahora estoy arriba tuyo, sin cortar el beso comienzo a subirte tu camiseta, ahora nuestras lenguas están afuera de nuestras bocas, con mi mano derecha comienzo a tocar tu vientre para después ir subiendo poco a poco hasta tocar tu pecho, cortas el beso en cuanto sientes mi mano tocar tus pezones.

Ya no pienso en nada, tan solo pienso en este momento, tu y yo… este dolor en mi pecho se hace más grande…¿Cómo es que tu Ginga puedes causar eso en mi?

Estas rojo y jadeante, ya te eh despojado de tu camiseta, bufanda y chaqueta, al igual que yo tan solo estas con pantalón, te vuelvo a besar, esta vez voy bajando tu pantalón, te voy acariciando las piernas, tan solo tiemblas a mi tacto, comienzas a gemir en cuanto empiezo a tocarte — ¡Ahh! — te has venido en mi mano, ya no aguanto… tomo tus piernas y las coloco arriba de mis hombros. —Kyouya… — coloco mi erección en tu entrada y voy entrando en ti — ¡Ah! — aprietas la sabana en señal de dolo.

—Relájate Ginga… — me observas, tus lagrimas no dejan de caer… me acerco y te beso, de una estocada entro en ti, ahogas tu gemido en mi boca, cuando me separo un hilillo de saliva esta entre nuestros labios, con mi lengua borro rastro de el.

Me empiezo a mover, a diferencia de las otras veces me estoy moviendo suavemente, sigues gimiendo, no se si te duele o no, poco a poco voy aumentando el ritmo de mis envestidas, a medida que aumento la velocidad tus lagrimas caen más rápido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué al verte llorar mi pecho duele? Me acerco y retiro tus lagrimas… me ves sorprendido pero después me sonríes, pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazas fuertemente.

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

¿Estoy soñando? En las veces que lo hemos hecho las envestidas de Kyouya eran rápidas y fuertes y me dolía mucho, pero esta vez se mueve tan suavemente, no me duele mucho, poco a poco las va aumentando pero el dolor también aumenta, mis lagrimas caen pero te acercas y las limpias… me dejo muy sorprendido, nunca te importo que llorara pero esta vez… me estas tratando con mucho cariño… te sonrío y coloco mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello para abrazarte fuertemente. No dices nada, no pones objeción, quiere decir que te puedo abrazar, tus envestidas aumentan.

— ¡Kyouya! ¡Kyouya! ¡Kyouya! — repito tu nombre, por favor que no sea un sueño… me siento tan feliz así… más lagrimas caen de mis ojos al sentir como me abrazas… — Voy…a…a… — me vengo entre nuestros estómagos y tu terminas en mi interior, estamos jadeantes, me sigues abrazando… si no pusiste objeción ante mi abrazo… entonces… busco tu mano y la sostengo fuertemente… quiero ver que harás…pero el cansancio me esta ganando… no puedo estar más tiempo despierto.

— Te amo… — mis ojos se abren de sorpresa… ¿Escuche bien? ¿Acaso dijiste esas dos palabras…? Por favor que no sea un sueño…pero si lo es… no quiero despertar nunca…

Cierro mis ojos y caigo en el sueño, apenas pude sentir como te acomodabas, así ambos quedamos dormidos.

…

Los rayos del sol iluminan la habitación, me incorporo, miro el reloj son las siete de la mañana, observo a mi lado, Ginga sigue dormido, ¿Qué me paso anoche? Mi corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido… además… _/Te amo.../ _le dije eso… maldición ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Me siento irritado y confuso, tan solo mi pecho duele mucho, me duele mucho… no quiero sentirme así, ya lo he vivido… cuando perdí a Kakeru fue el mismo dolor… se que si no quiero sentirme así… debo… de…alejarme…

En cuanto me intento parar siento algo, observo mi mano, Ginga la esta sosteniendo, con mi mano libre acaricio tu mejilla, me acerco y beso tu frente —Lo siento…es muy doloroso… — alejo mi mano de la tuya, recojo mi ropa, me cambio y salgo de ahí.

...

Los rayos del sol se van haciendo más intensos, abro mis ojos poco a poco, cuando me doy cuenta no estas… —Kyouya… — mis lagrimas caen de mis ojos… maldición… me odio a mi mismo por dejarme llevar… siempre…siempre es lo mismo… siempre de vas dejándome…

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: Se arma el drama **

**KANDA: Ya van dos capítulos seguidos donde hay lemon**

**YO: ¿Y? ¡AMO! Escribir lemon :3 ¡A la fregada la inocencia! **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Kyouya se dará cuenta de que es amor lo que siente? **

**KRORY: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! **

**TODOS: ¡sazonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, pues hoy traemos unos pequeños cambios aquí, primero denle un buen saludo a ¡Gon! El protagonista de la serie Hunter X Hunter se las recomiendo, el estará aquí temporalmente, pues Allen no esta aquí.**

**LAVI: ¡Fue secuestrado! *se va al rincón***

**YO: No fue secuestrado, solo hice un cambio con mi amiga Gingana-chan, Allen esta bien. Ahora también saluden a ¡Killua! El amigo de Gon, de la serie Hunter X Hunter. **

**GON: ¡KILLUA! *corre y lo abraza* **

**KILLUA: ¡Woa! ¡Gon! *devuelve el abrazo* **

**YO: Amo a estos angelitos :3 ¡LOS ADORO! Bien ahora sin más preámbulos, mis dos angelitos nos dirán las advertencias y aclaraciones. Killua di las advertencias *le doy un papel* y Gon di las aclaraciones por favor *le doy un papel* **

**KILLUA: Bien aquí dice: ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**GON: Ok, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" **_** /Recuerdos/ **_** MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) Las aclararemos al final del episodio. **

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos **

**KRORY: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**No sueltes mi mano**

**Capitulo 7 **

Después de eso te fuiste, no se nada de ti en estos seis meses que te fuiste, tampoco sabemos nada de Benkei, lo más lógico es que el se fue contigo, me pregunto ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Aún resuenan esas palabras en mi cabeza _/Te amo…/ _ ¿Fue mi imaginación? O realmente lo dijiste, ¿Me amas Kyouya? Si es así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Si me amaras te hubieras quedado conmigo, a mi lado, si no hubiera estado tan cansado te hubiera escuchado bien, pero… creo que fue un sueño lo que me dijiste… tu nunca me amaras tu mismo lo dijiste… _/Entiende que yo a ti no te amo/ _ Es verdad, solo rivales, somos rivales hasta el fin, nada mas… pero ojala y ese pequeño deseo que tengo se hiciera realidad…ser algo más… tu pareja…tu verdadero amor…

…

Ginga y Kenta se encontraban rumbo al B-pit para ir con su amiga Madoka, al llegar ambos bajaron al sótano pero Madoka estaba dormida, en frente de ella esta Pegasus, lo estaba reparando debido al daño que sufrió en Spiral Force.

— ¡Ah Pegasus esta listo! — Ginga mostró una gran y linda sonrisa, tomo a Pegasus y lo froto contra su mejilla — Mi Pegasus esta reparado — en ese instante Madoka despertó

— ¿Eh? Ginga, Kenta — no dijo nada más pues nuestro ojimiel la tomo de ambas manos

— ¡Muchas gracias Madoka! ¡Pegasus quedo como nuevo! — la solto y se dirigió a su amigo el menor — Bien ahora hay que probarlo en una beybatalla.

— ¡Lucha conmigo Ginga! — dijo emocionado

— ¡Si! ¡Vamos Kenta! — así ambos subieron para salir a pelear, ya afuera Ginga sintió que algo venía — ¡Abajo Kenta! — llevo a Kenta al suelo, Madoka salio de la tienda y justo al lado de su cabeza se incrustó una flecha en la pared — ¿Quién lanzo eso? — Ginga se acerco y noto que había algo atado al palo de la flecha — ¿Qué es esto? Etto..dice "Hagane Ginga, te reto a ti y a Pegasus a una beybatalla, vengan a este lugar a las cinco"

— ¿Quién podrá ser? — dijo dudoso su amigo el peliverde

— No lo se, pero ¡Aceptaré su reto! — Ginga estaba muy emocionado después de tanto tiempo por fin iba a volver a beybatallar.

Ya estaban en el lugar donde el retador cito a Ginga, una isla, ya habían pasado algunas horas y el misterioso retador no llegaba.

—Maldición… ¡¿Dónde esa?! ¡¿Por qué no llega!? — grito enojado y haciendo berrinche

Fue entonces que se escucho que algo venía, entre la niebla se podia observar una balsa que venía hacía ellos.

"_No puede ser…acaso…_ _es…" Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _ _"Mi corazón…" _ —Kyouya… — dijo en un susurro, después de tanto, después de varios meses sin saber nada de el, por fin lo veía, pero definitivamente Kyouya había cambiado un poco, Ginga se ruborizo al ver su nueva ropa, su chaleco que ahora dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos, y su camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su vientre _"Tan sexy… ¡¿EN QUE PIENSO?! Debo de calmarme" BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! "Mi corazón late muy rápido…" _

—Lamento la espera Ginga — de un salto Kyouya llego a tierra — ¡Ahora el dios Kyouya te vencerá! — dijo preparando su lanzador

—Entiendo, no me importa de donde hayas venido ¡Estoy listo para enfrentarte! — dijo emocionado y preparando su lanzador

—Tres…dos…uno… ¡Go Shoot! — ambos lanzaron a sus beys, al momento del choque causaron una gran explosión, Pegasus salio volando, se recupero y fue tras Leone

—Vamos Pegasus — tanto Ginga como Kyouya comenzaron a correr, Leone activo su movimiento especial creando un tornado de arena muy potente, alcanzo a pegasus y lo mando a volar haciendo que este se estrellara contra una roca — ¡Pegasus! — El bey salio de la roca, con el tornado leone se llevo las rocas que estaban en la arena y las lanzo en contra de pegasus creando un gran contra ataque, Pegaus esquivaba las rocas.

—Esta técnica la llamo la caza del león, ahora no seré tan educado como en los estadios — dijo con una sonrisa el dueño de Leone

—Entonces… es por eso que me trajiste aquí — dijo un poco sorprendido el ojimiel.

—Exactamente — confirmo el peliverde — ¡Tú Ginga eres mi presa!

—Es verdad, es así como empezó todo — Ginga sonrió — Aun recuerdo nuestra primera lucha, en la torre bey, desde ahí has sido mi mas grande rival — dijo sin perder su sonrisa _"Y has sido mi mayor amor…" _— ¡No perderé! ¡Pegasus! — Galaxy Pegasus fue en contra del tornado, este lo atrapo y lo lanzo pero gracias a eso Pegasus pudo cortar un árbol para que cayera sobre Leone, para que el tornado se fuera.

—Tch, ¡Leone! — el bey salio rompiendo en miles de pedazos el tronco del árbol — ¡Ven Ginga! — así ambos chicos corrieron pelando en toda la isla, rompiendo piedras y árboles hasta que Pegasus ataco a Leone, este salio volando y cayo en agua de pantano quedando atascado.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Maniobra especial! ¡Pegasus Stargazer! — Pegasus iba directo hacía Leone

— ¡No te lo permitiré! — Leone una vez más activo su jugada especial ahora creando un tornado de agua, ahora el ataque de pegasus y de leone estaban uno contra uno

— ¡Tu puedes Pegasus! — el ataque tuvo más fuerza y pudo contra atacar al tornado de agua, al final del ataque ahora era Pegasus el que estaba atascado en el pantano — ¿Dónde esta Leone?

— ¡Leone esta haya arriba! — Kyouya señalo con su dedo índice el cielo, Leone se elevo, dio la vuelta — Ahora es mi turno ¡Leone! ¡Jugada especial! ¡Leone Backfire! — un tornado inverso se creo ahora atacando directamente a Pegasus.

— ¡Trata de detenerlo! ¡Pegasus! — el ataque era muy potente

— ¡Esto ya esta decidido Ginga! — grito el ojiazul victorioso

— Tal y como lo esperaba de ti Kyouya — lo miro a los ojos para dedicarle una linda sonrisa —Después de todo eres mi mayor rival.

—Tch, ¡Ataca Leone! — desvió su mirada.

— ¡No perderé! — ahora el ataque de Leone se hizo más potente, Pegaus resistía, hasta que causaron una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disperso ambos beys Leone y Pegasus habían cambiado de forma. Ahora ambos beys tenían más fuerza, comenzaron a chocar y en cada choque causaban una explosión. Ginga y Kyouya se fueron corriendo tras ellos.

Una gran pelea, los beys rompían rocas y árboles y no sufrían ningún daño, Leone acorralo a Pegasus contra una roca, Pegasus estaba por detenerse hasta que cambio de botón y adquirió más fuerza empujando a Leone, tanta era la fuerza de Pegasus que salio disparado rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, al romper una roca varios trozos salieron disparados, sus amigos se lanzaron al suelo para no ser heridos, Ginga no vio un trozo de roca que venía directo hacía el.

— ¡Cuidado Ginga! — grito su amigo el menor, Ginga volteo y el gran trozo de roca venía directo hacía su rostro.

— ¡GINGA! — sintió como alguien lo tiraba al suelo salvándolo, cuando se dio cuanta era Kyouya quien lo había salvado.

— Kyouya… — sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, fue entonces que dirigieron su mirada a sus beys quienes iban a toda potencia para chocar, al momento del choque un fuerte explosión se causo, tanto Ginga como Kyouya estaban muy cerca, sin pensarlo dos veces Kyouya abrazo a Ginga inconscientemente para protegerlo.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? — grito Madoka, cuando el humo se disperso, Ginga y Kyouya estaban en el suelo inconscientes pero ambos beys aún seguían girando.

…

Bladers Legendarios… después de la pelea contra Kyouya, mi padre y Madoka investigaban nuestros beys, fue entonces que conocimos a Yuki un nuevo compañero, nos explico todo, Pegasus y Leone habían recibido el poder de un fragmento de estrella, también nos contó del sol negro Nemesis, si podemos reunir a los 8 bladers legendarios restantes podremos detener la resurrección de Nemesis, así que todos aceptamos ayudarlo…pero me pregunto… ¿Nos ayudarás Kyouya? En verdad espero que si, me haría muy feliz estar a tu lado…

Se que soy un idiota al seguir amándote, después de lo que ha pasado… tus acciones… se supone que debo de odiarte pero no puedo… simplemente no lo entiendo… antes estaba decidido a olvidarte pero aquella noche… recuerdo la forma en que me trataste…tan gentil… al curar mi mano…preocuparte por mi… ¿Por qué me besaste en ese momento? Al sentir tu mano en mi cabeza mi corazón latía fuertemente, en el fondo me sentí muy feliz, cuando me besaste sentí una hermosa sensación cálida, tus caricias…tu cuerpo… cuando te abrace no dijiste nada…pensé que te soltarías pero fue lo contrario, me devolviste el abrazo… _/Te amo…/ _Quiero preguntarte, ¿En verdad me amas? ¿En verdad dijiste eso? Te amo… esas dos palabras que significan un enorme sentimiento… tengo tantas dudas y preguntas que quiero decirte pero no puedo… por temor a que me rechaces…

Ahora nos encontramos camino a la estación de trenes para ir hacia una isla de Indonesia donde ahí cayo un fragmento de estrella.

— ¡Que emoción! Conoceremos a nuevos compañeros — dije entusiasmado.

— ¡Si! Y lo mejor de todo es que te acompañare Ginga— dijo Kenta — En el torneo mundial no pude estar contigo, pero ahora te ayudare a salvar el mundo — dijo con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí, Kenta siempre será como mi hermanito

— Sus lazos de amistad son tan fuertes — dijo Yuki — Estoy un poco celoso, pues como siempre estuve en el observatorio nunca pude hacer amigos — su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

— ¿De que hablas Yuki? Tu ya eres uno de nuestros amigos — le dije sonriendo — Gracias a ti pudimos descubrir el gran desastre que se avecinaba, eres un gran amigo Yuki — le tome por el hombro

—Ginga-san… gracias, estoy muy contento de estar con ustedes, pero… — dijo

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunte

— Kyouya no vendrá verdad, aún no entiendo como pudo ser un blader legendario… aquella vez… — la mirada de Yuki entristeció un poco.

—No te preocupes por el, no se si vendrá pero si se algo, en su pecho guarda ese ardiente sentimiento de blader, Kyouya lo da todo en una lucha, siempre da lo mejor de si, el es un verdadero blader — concluí con una sonrisa. Yuki sonrió.

— ¡Bien en marcha! — dijo Kenta quien empezaba a correr, todos fuimos tras de el, pero al llegar a un túnel vimos muchos gatos, entonces salio un sujeto, su nombre es Johannes, también el quiere los fragmentos de estrella pero su propósito no es bueno, el quiere que me le una para poder revivir a Némesis, me rehúse, ahora me reta a una beybatalla, preparamos nuestros beys y los lanzamos.

Su bey es muy fuerte, me tiene contra la pared, a Pegasus se le esta acabando la fuerza pero aún no, el toda vía tiene su movimiento especial, Final Drive Mode, si lo activo ganare — Bien, ¡Pagasus! ¡Final…

— ¡Qué haces Ginga! — reconocí de inmediato la voz, es de Kyouya — No necesitas mostrarle tu jugada especial a este tipo, ¡Leone se encargara de este tipo! — lanzaste a Leone, el cual rápidamente domino la pelea, entonces Johannes decidió retirarse de la pelea y huyó.

— Kyouya… ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte atónito.

—Bnekei me contó todo — pude ver como a tu lado había una mochila — Escúchame bien Ginga, el hecho de que haya mas personas con el mismo poder que tu y yo me desagrada, es por eso que las venceré, se me facilitara si voy contigo— concluyes sonriéndome. — Pero no esperen a que sea uno de sus amigos. ¿Qué esperan? Vámonos — tomaste tu mochila y fuiste hacía el tren.

¿Estoy soñando? No, esto es real, nos acompañaras, se que en ese momento me sentí tan feliz, tan feliz que me dieron ganar de saltar a tus brazos para poder abrazarte… sonreí y te mire, estoy feliz…pero…también es muy doloroso…estar contigo…ni siquiera somos amigos…no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esa noche ¿Lo dijiste? Fue verdad o ¿Lo soñé…?

Ahora vamos de camino a la isla de Indonesia, al llegar nos dirigimos hacía el pueblo pero no somos muy bien recibidos, odian a los beys y al descubrir que somos bladers no lo tomaron muy bien, nos comenzaron a lanzar varios cosas, entre piedras y sartenes, lo mejor fue salir de ahí. Aún no sabemos que hacer, buscar al blader legendario tomará más tiempo del que imagine.

— ¡Go Shoot! — escuchamos a alguien lanzar un bey, fuimos a ver quien era, en la playa estaba una pequeña niña practicando con su bey. Nos acercamos a ella para conocerla.

—Hola, practicando tu sola — le dije con una sonrisa, así pasamos el rato jugando con Sara-chan.

Kenta y Sara están beybatallando, se ve lindo, ambos lo están disfrutando.

— ¿Qué hacen? — te escuche hablar y todos miramos a verte —No tengo tiempo para estar con una niña, ya olvidaron porque estamos aquí — dice enojado

— No te pongas así Kyouya, de momento Sara es la única conexión que tenemos con el pueblo — te digo para calmarte pero ahora estas irritado

—Tch, no tengo tiempo para estas boberías — te das la vuelta y empiezas a caminar —Vámonos Benkei — dices enojado y te vas

Siempre eres así, a veces eres un bruto y un terco, me gustaría pensar que nos acompañaste para estar juntos… pero no tan solo tu quieres enfrentarte a los demás bladers legendarios, tan solo un deseo bobo el que tengo…

Sara nos llevo a su casa, su padre nos encontró pero el señor nos dio hospedaje en su casa, nos ayudo mucho, nos explico por que los aldeanos odian a los bladers. Un día un blader llego y entro en su templo sagrado que es el volcán, al entrar todas las noches se escucha el rugido de un monstruo, se dice que despertaron al dragón. ¿Dragón? Es acaso…

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Estoy muy irritado, necesito encontrar a los demás bladers legendarios para vencerlos, Benkei y yo vamos caminando por la isla, en verdad me molesta su actitud de todos esos niños.

Pero… después de lo que paso entre Ginga y yo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dije esas dos palabras? Aún no se que fue lo que me paso, tan solo quería estar con el… no me odia… al contrario cuando estuvimos en la isla su mirada reflejaba felicidad, ningún sentimiento de odio, sus ojos brillaban tanto al verme…además… _/ ¡GINGA! / _ Lo salve de que saliera lastimado… cada vez me siento más confundido.

Se hizo de noche, Benkei y yo llegamos al volcán, un gran estruendo sacude todo el lugar, es verdad nos olvidamos de alguien importante, Ryuga, esta vez lo venceré, con el nuevo poder de Fang Leone destrozaré su bey. Pude escuchar a Ginga y a los demás venir al final de la pelea perdí… una explosión me saco volando y caí inconsciente.

Poco a poco iba despertando, cuando reaccione vi a Ginga quien estaba peleando con Ryuga, L-Drago es muy fuerte, esta absorbiendo el poder de Pegasus para usarlo a su favor, Ryuga activó su maniobra especial, causó una fuerte explosión, cuando el humo se disperso Pegasus había dejado de girar y Ginga estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Ginga! — escuche a Kenta gritar y todos fueron con el. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento la urgencia de ir a verlo? De ver si esta bien…

Yuki enfrento a Ryuga, perdió pero el pudo despertar el poder del fragmento de estrella, convirtiéndose en un blader legendario.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! — me siento tan molesto, no pude vencer a Ryuga, una vez más me gano — ¡Maldición! — Tan frustrante, lanzo a leone rompiendo todo a mi alrededor, lo atrapo y aprieto mi puño. Estoy por lanzar una vez más pero Ginga me detiene.

— Para Kyouya, esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas

— ¿Qué dices? — enfurezco y lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta — ¡Tu no entiendes como me siento al ser humillado por ese maldito de Ryuga!

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Yo entiendo como te sientes, yo también perdí ante Ryuga, perdí ante el pero no por eso me pongo mal con los demás — me miras a los ojos, siento una pequeña presión en mi pecho — Tienes que calmarte.

— ¡Cómo quiere que… — no digo nada, pues siento tu mano acariciar mi mejilla

—Enojándote no conseguirás nada — me sonríes de manera dulce, ¿Por qué ahora me siento irritado? Maldición… Tan solo tomo tu mano y te llevo hacía el bosque. Me aseguro que los demás no se acerquen, cuando estamos lo suficientemente alejados te tomo del brazo y te acorralo contra un árbol y uno mis labios con los tuyos.

Estas inmóvil, no sabes que hacer, comienzo a lamer tus labios poco a poco vas abriendo tu boca para darme paso a esa cavidad. Mis manos van bajando para acariciar tu pecho y tu vientre, con mi mano derecha voy subiendo tu camiseta.

—No…— detienes mi mano —Detente Kyouya…— te separas de mi un poco, tu cara esta roja y estas jadeando

"_¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Por qué me besaste?" _

—Suéltame — tratas de soltarte pero te lo impido, sujeto tus dos manos y las coloco arriba de tu cabeza y te vuelvo a besar. ¿Por qué hago esto? Me separo y comienzo a lamer tu cuello, voy dejando marcas en el, tan solo tiemblas al sentir mi lengua en tu cuello. — Deten…te…no…Kyouya…aquí no… — inútilmente tratas de soltarte aprieto el agarre de tus manos.

"_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa tan extraño? Si me sigue besando… volveré a ceder… y no me importara hacerlo aquí… debo hacer algo… no puedo soltarme. ¿Qué hago? " _

Comienzo a desabrochar tu pantalón, siento como reaccionas y te tratas de soltar — Por favor Kyouya… no quiero… — te miro tienes tus ojos fuertemente cerrados y tu cara esta roja —Detente…por favor… — ruedan lagrimas sobre tus mejillas, acto seguido te suelto. —Kyouya…

—Tch…— me doy vuelta y estoy dispuesto a irme pero siento como tomas mi brazo — ¿Qué? — respondo cortante

—Se…Se que te sientes frustrado al perder contra Ryuga, Yo creo que el ser un blader legendario no solo significa tener un poder de fragmento de estrella, yo creo que un blader legendario es el que sea capaz de controlar su bey con el corazón, y Ryuga lo logro. Es por eso que al perder la culpa es de nosotros no de nuestros beys, por eso decidí entrenar duro para poder sacar todo el poder de Pegasus.

—Sígueme Ginga — Me miras dudoso, pensando que te haré algo — Tu y yo tendremos un entrenamiento duro — me miraste unos segundos, después me sonreíste y asentiste, así ambos vamos a entrenar.

¿Por qué me sonrió? Después que casi lo obligue ha hacerlo, me ha sonreído de manera tan dulce… De nuevo este dolor… si lo iba a obligar a hacerlo era para sacar mi frustración… maldición… me siento ran confundido. Después de eso Yuki se unió a nuestro entrenamiento, en ese día el volcán hizo erupción, Ginga, Yuki y yo combinamos nuestros poderes para detener la lava y así salvar al pueblo. Luego de eso el enano el amigo de Ginga dijo que se iría, no le di importancia, se despidieron de el y luego nos fuimos a visitar al equipo de china, pues había rumores de que un blader legendario se encontraba ahí.

Se celebro un torneo en parejas, yo y Benkei peleamos juntos, encontramos al quinto blader legendario Aguma, nos enfrentamos a el y perdí… como es que pudo a mi ganarme, ahora me siento más frustrado que antes.

Viajamos a Europa para encontrarnos con Julian, el líder del equipo Excalibur, habían escuchado que un fragmento de estrella había caído ahí, pero cuando llegamos no había nada, alguien ya lo había tomado, Madoka se encargo de revisar torneos cercanos, lo más probable es que el blader legendario pertiipe en alguno, según ella un torneo se realizaría en America… lo que me faltaba ahora tendremos que ir con ese odioso… el odioso de Masamune.

En el torneo se inaugurara un nuevo estadio, el destroyer dom, tiene forma de circulo. Nos encontramos llegando al estadio.

— ¡Chicos por aquí! — todos volteamos, ahí este ese odioso.

— ¡Masamune! —escuche a Ginga decir emocionado

— ¡Ginga! — Masamune corrió hacía Ginga, salto hacía a el y lo abrazo, debido a la fuerza que llevaba ambos cayeron al piso, Masamune arriba de Ginga — ¡Te extrañe tanto Ginga! — lo volvió a abrazar. No se porque pero tengo unas ganas de estrangular a alguien… …¡¿Qué me pasa?! Es como si… estuviera celoso…

Inicio el torneo, en el bloque A los que pasaron fueron los amigos de Masamune y Tsubasa, al parecer la WBBA lo mando a buscar por aparte a los bladers legendarios. Dio comienzo la ronda del bloque B, es tan aburrido, ¿En verdad hay un blader legendario aquí? Me levanto de mi asiento y salgo del estadio, la verdad no me importan esas peleas, solo supe que un tal King había ganado.

Regreso al estadio, ya casi no hay nadie, voy caminando por los pasillos hasta que escuche tu voz.

— ¡Fue una gran pelea Masamune! — dijiste emocionado

—Si, lo fue, pero yo no gane — te respondió

—Vamos, lo importante es que dieron todo con su espíritu bey y se divirtieron — colocaste tu mano en su hombro derecho — ¡Diste una gran batalla Masamune! — le dijiste sonriendo.

—Gracias Ginga— te devolvió la sonrisa pero eso no fue todo, te beso. Simplemente los observe, otra vez dolor…no... no es el mismo…siento rabia…Masamune se separa de ti —Te quiero Ginga — te dice

— Masamune… — le sonríes —Yo también te quiero — ¿Por qué le dices eso? Según tu, soy yo a quien amas entonces ¿Por qué? —Eres un buen… — giras tu vista y me vez, tu mirada tiembla al mirarme a los ojos, no sabes que decir, tan solo me doy la vuelta y camino para salir de ahí.

— ¡Espera Kyouya! — escucho que vienes detrás de mí, pero no me importa, siento como me tomas del brazo — Espera… — me miras agitado —Etto…Kyouya yo…

— ¿Qué? — digo cortante y en tono frío —No iras con tu novio — digo sin emoción alguna.

— ¡No es mi novio! ¡Solo es mi amigo! ¡Te lo dije! Masamune solo es mi rival nada más — dices desesperado.

— ¿Rival? ¡Ja! Al parecer tus gustos cambian — me miras sorprendido — Al parecer cambias rápido de pareja, dime quien más ah sido tu novio ¿Tsubasa? ¿Dashan? Inclusive Ryuga,. Dime ¿Con quien de ellos fue tu primera vez?

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Mi primera vez fue contigo! — dices desesperado — Yo…te entregue mi cuerpo…porque…te…

—Basta, no importa, ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿Qué quieres que haga al saber la verdad? — te miro fríamente

—Yo…yo… — agachas tu cabeza, noto como algo cae de tu rostro, son lagrimas, sueltas mi brazo y sales corriendo _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta jugar conmigo? ¡POR QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE TE AMO !" _

Tan solo te observo correr, cierro mis ojos y llevo mis manos a mis bolsillos y comienzo a caminar.

—Lo hiciste llorar y no te importa ¡Valla cobarde! — escucho una ruidosa voz, volteo y ahpi esta Masamune.

—Esto a ti no te importa — digo cortante.

— ¡Si me importa! ¡Ginga me importa! — dice enojado

— Pues is tanto te importa ve y cásate con el, a mi no me importa. — me doy la vuelta dispuesto a irme.

— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? — no lo miro tan solo lo escucho — A mi me gusta Ginga —lo sabía — Pero… es un amor no correspondido, es verdad en el campeonato mundial intente conquistar su corazón pero fue imposible… — su tono de voz sonaba triste — ¿Sabes el por que?

— ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

— Porque Ginga te ama — dijo firme — Tu no sabes lo que le haces… cuando me hablo de ti en el torneo mundial se veía tan feliz, antes de pelear contra ustedes estaba emocionado, en la pelea de quipo no le importaba que su carrera como blader estuviera en peligro debido al daño que Pegasus sufrió, el fue porque quería verte, el fue porque quería pelear una vez más contigo, su mayor rival y su mayor amor.

—Tu nunca entenderías mis motivos

— ¡El que no entiende eres tu! No se que haya pasado pero si se algo, tienes la oportunidad de estar con el mejor chico, un chico dulce, alegre, de un puro corazón, que te entregaría todo, inclusive arriesgaría su vida por ti, con tal de proteger lo que más ama…

—Te dije que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo — cierro nuevamente mis ojos y salgo del estadio caminando.

¿Dar la vida por quien más amas? Kakeru… el murió por mi culpa… _/Te amo oni-chan!/ _ El me protegió y lo perdí… si arriesgas ti vida por lo que más amas…entonces no quiero volver a ser amado… ni quiero amar… así lo eh decidido.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**GON: ¡Kyouya es muy cruel! **

**KILLUA: Valla eso si es drama, Kyouya casi le dice de cuatro letras a Ginga **

**GON: ¿Por qué le diría puma? **

**YO: Hay Gon tienes tanto por saber… **

**KANDA: No es puma, solo quítale la M y ponle la T y dice pu… **

**YO: *le tapo la boca* No lo digas, aún es muy joven e inocente para saber eso. **

**KRORY: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ginga podrá olvidar a Kyouya? **

**LAVI: *llorando cataratas* Descúbranlo *snif* en el próximo capitulo **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	8. Basta

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien porque yo estoy feliz de actualizar este fic :3 que este ya es el penúltimo capítulo. Además de que Allen ya regreso. **

**ALLEN: ¬¬**

**YO: OH vamos sigues enojado conmigo **

**ALLEN: Me cambiaste **

**YO: Vamos Gingana-chan te cuido bien, así que no te quejes. Ahora sin más merodeos Krory di las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KRORY: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este género te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Tch, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— **_**/Recuerdos/ **_** MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" Y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**ALLEN: ¡Pónganse cómodos!**

**LAVI Y KILLUA: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen (siempre se me olvida poner esto XD) **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**No sueltes mi mano **

**Capitulo 8: Basta… **

Salgo corriendo del estadio lo más rápido que puedo, mi vista esta algo nublada por las lagrimas que caen y ruedan sobre mis mejillas, cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos me recargo en un árbol. ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto? ¿Es tan malo enamorarse? ¿Hice mal en enamorarme de ti Kyouya…? Siempre me eh preguntado ¿Qué piensas? ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de amar? Es un sentimiento tan bello, tan hermoso pero a la vez tan doloroso… Kyouya ¿Qué habrá pasado para que seas así? Quiero saber todo sobre ti, si tan solo me dijeras tan siquiera una pequeña cosa sobre ti… no sabes que feliz me harías…

_/Te amo…/ _ Soy un idiota, ¿Cómo me pude ilusionar con eso? Se que nunca pasara, se que nunca me amaras…soy como un niño que quiere vivir en un cuento de hadas, valla estupidez…

—Kyouya…— cierro mis ojos y los aprieto para impedir que más lagrimas caigan. Maldición… basta…basta… basta de este dolor… quiero olvidarte…no, tengo que olvidarte…

Después de eso, no volví a mirarte directamente a los ojos, esos zafiros tan salvajes no se como encararlos…

…

Después de lo que le dije no me ha mirado a los ojos, supongo que me odia, es lo mejor, ya decidí no amar o ser amado, tan solo pongo en peligro a las demás personas.

Nile y Demure nos contaron que había rumores acerca de un blader legendario. Al encontrarnos con ellos nos adentramos en el laberinto en la Montaña de la Bruma, dicen que cruzando ese laberinto se encuentra un blader legendario, hay demasiada niebla como para ver algo.

Vamos caminando, te volteo a ver por unos instantes nuestras miradas se cruzan tan solo alejas tu mirada rápidamente. No nos hemos dirigido la palabra, así esta mejor, pero… este dolor en mi pecho no desaparece, ¿Por qué? Este dolor… acaso…es amor… no, no puede ser, tan solo son boberías.

—Tengan cuidado, hay muchas trampas por todo el lugar — nos advirtió Nile, pero a los cinco segundo el idiota de Yuki activo una, de las paredes comenzaron a salir flechas disparando a todos los lugares. Todos buscaron en donde refugiarse para protegerse de las flechas. Una flecha se dirigía hacía ti, en un movimiento rápido de sujete del hombro y te atraje hacía mi para salvarte. ¿Por qué siempre hago esto? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Cuando nos dimos cuenta la niebla estaba más dispersa, no podíamos ver nada, genial ya perdimos a los demás y estoy solo con Ginga.

"_¿Por qué en esta situación me tengo que quedar a solas con el?" _

—Kyouya…— me miras sorprendido

—Idiota, ten cuidado — te suelto y te digo cortante.

—Gracias — te observo y me sonríes, otra vez… siempre me haces eso… ¿Por qué me sonríes? A pesar de que he sido muy cruel contigo — Gracias por salvarme — Ya no digas eso… me molesta…

_/ — ¡Kakeru vuelve! — grito el hermano mayor _

— _¡NO! ¡ONI-CHAN BAKA! — grito el hermano menor quien corría a toda velocidad con lagrimas en los ojos _

—_Tch… ese niño… — dijo enojado, pues nuevamente una pelea había ocurrido — Ahora si me pase — dijo triste el hermano mayor, pues en la riña el hermano mayor enojado le grito a su hermanito que ojala y no hubiera nacido. El hermano mayor salio corriendo tras su hermanito. — ¡Kakeru! ¡¿Dónde estas?! — corría por todas las calles. _

— _¡WAAAH! — escucho un grito y ese grito era de su hermano menor _

— _¡KAKERU! — corrió a toda prisa, siguió el sonido del llanto de su hermano. _

_El pequeño niño estaba acorralado en la pared, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer. Un perro de la calle se encontraba ladrándole — ¡Vete! — le decía el menor, el perro estaba listo para atacar, se lanzo contra el menor — ¡AAAAH! — grito y se agacho esperando a recibir una mordida, cuando abrio sus ojos su hermano mayor estaba en frente de el._

_El perro le había mordido el brazo derecho — ¡Lárgate estúpido perro! — con su rodilla golpeo al perro, este chillo y se fue corriendo. _

— _¡Oni-chan! — dijo el menor, ayudo a su hermano a llegar a la casa. — Perdón — dije entre llanto — Si te hubiera hecho caso… no te habrías enojado conmigo… so no hubiera salido de la casa… no te hubieran dañado… perdóname oni-chan — se llevo sus manos a sus ojos. _

— _¿De que hablas Kakeru? No hiciste nada malo — acaricio su cabeza — Fue mi culpa, no debí haberte dicho eso, lo siento, si te hubiera dado permiso esta estúpida pelea no hubiera ocurrido — abrazo a su hermano — Perdóname Kakeru — es verdad que el mayor le dijo algo muy cruel a su hermanito, el se esperaba un "hermano idiota" de parte de su hermanito pero no fue así. _

— _¡Te quiero mucho oni-chan! ¡Gracias por salvarme! — devolvió el abrazo, el hermano mayor se sentía feliz, pero siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué su hermanito no rechazaba? Siempre en cada pelea el mayor decía algo fuera de lugar, pero Kakeru le sonreía, le decía gracias y le demostraba mucho cariño. — Gracias oni-chan, gracias por cuidarme…/ _

— Ya basta, tan dolo te ayude nada mas— dije molesto

—Kyouya… pero si me salvaste la vida — te miro ahora nos miramos a los ojos — Muchas gracias por cuidarme — se sonríes, tan solo te acorralo en la pared, me miras sorprendido — ¿Qué haces? — Siempre me recuerdas a el Ginga… tienes la misma inocencia, la misma sonrisa, el mismo brillo en los ojos y el mismo cariño hacía mi…

—Kakeru… — susurre, me acerque lentamente hacía tu rostro, tus mejillas están rojas, no intentas apartarme. Tu mano se desliza por la pared y ya has activado una trampa, el suelo se abre y tu caes — ¡Ginga!

— ¡Chicos! ¿¡Donde están?! — escuche la vos de Yuki y Madoka, llegaron donde me encontraba — ¿Qué paso? — dijo Madoka

—Ginga activo una trampa y cayo — mira hacía el hoyo

— ¡Chicos! — ese era Nile, quien venía con Demure y Benkei, les explique lo que había pasado — ¡Oye Ginga! ¡Estas bien! — grito Nile.

— ¡Si! ¡Estoy bien! — al escucharte me tranquilice — ¿¡Como salgo de aquí?! OH esperen, encontré una luz, tal vez pueda salir, nos vemos allá afuera— al parecer ya te has ido por tu cuenta.

Ese recuerdo… siempre recuerdo todo cuando estoy con Ginga… _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte…

Al salir del laberinto se escucho una gran explosión, Pegasus salio girando y otro bey había dejado de girar, sales del laberinto pero no vienes solo, ese chico Ryuto es un caza tesoros, el quiere encontrar un fragmento de estrella. El dijo que nos girara hasta el templo del guardián. Entramos como en una cueva, al llegar a la salida, la puerta esta cerrada, nadie sabe como abrirla. Entonces siento como nos están siguiendo.

— ¡Salgan de su escondite ratas! — lo lance y se estrello contra el pasillo, haciendo que Johannes y sus demás secuaces salieran

— ¿Por qué están los bladers del templo de Beijing con Johannes? — dijo Yuki

— Ellos han usado sus cerebros a diferencia de ustedes y saben lo que les conviene — dijo la alimaña de Johannes

Para mi buena suerte uno de esos bladers del templo de Beijing es Aguma, ahora me las pagara, esta vez restaurare mi orgullo en aquella pelea en la que perdí ante el.

— ¡No se los permitiré! — Yuki coloco su bey en su lanzador pero lo detuve

—Alto allí, el es mío — camine hacía el estadio — Vamos Aguma, esta vez me cobrare mi deuda de una vez por todas. — coloco a Leone una vez más en mi lanzador.

—El resultado ya esta decidido, perdiste recuerdas — me dice

— Es hora de la segunda ronda, vamos ¡No te acobardes! — digo desafiante

— ¡Ja! Pareces un perrito testarudo — dice en tono de burla

— ¡¿A quien llamas perrito?! ¡Yo soy el rey de las bestias! — digo decidido.

— Interesante, te pondré en tu sitio — se acerca al estadio y coloca su bey en su lanzador.

— ¡Hare que te tragues tus palabras! ¡Go Shoot! — lanzamos los beys y chocan causando una explosión. — ¡Ve leone! — a medida que vamos luchando la puerta comienza a abrirse. Johannes y los demás intentan impedir que se vallan pero Demure, Benkei y Nile lanzan sus beys para impedirles el paso.

— Nosotros nos encargamos de esto, ustedes váyanse — escuche a Nile

— Entiendo, lo siento chicos, tengan cuidado — te escucho pero no te hago caso, así Ginga, Madoka, Ryuto y Yuki salen de ahí

"_Ten mucho cuidado Kyouya…" _

— ¡Ve leone! — Leone ataca pero el bey de Aguma lo esquiva

— Ahora te mostrare la diferencia de nuestros poderes, ¡Técnica secreta de las cien escuelas del puño de Beijing! ¡Puño de pared de hierro! — una gran brisa sale del bey de Aguma — Vas a salir volando, prepárate para el aterrizaje.

— ¿Llamas a esta suave brisa tu técnica secreta? — digo en tono de burla — Cuando se trata de viento nadie le gana a mi Leone, ¡Esto es una muralla de viento! ¡Jugada estrella! ¡Fuerza de ciclón del León! — Leone crea un gran tornado

— ¡No permitiré que un don nadie como tu me derrote! — el tornado del bey de Aguma se hace más fuerte, ahora ambos tornados chocan. Es tanta la fuerza que ambos se desvanecen. Ambos estamos cansados —Eres muy bueno

—Tu también — le respondo

—Por eso es una lástima — ¿Qué? —Es una lastima poner un freno a ese talento aquí, ¡Voy por ti! ¡Jugada especial puño explosivo! — se activa su maniobra especial un viento recoge las piedras del suelo, es como si hiciera los anillos de saturno.

— ¡Leone!

—Hiciste mal eligiendo al puño de Beijing como tu enemigo.

— ¡A quien le importa el puño de Beijing! Lo dice un blader que quien sin su grupo no es nada

—Repite eso

— ¡Yo jamás me uno con alguien! Soy un león que vive en la selva, corro sobre la tierra libremente solo, combato solo. ¡Mi determinación es distinta de la tuya! — le dijo desafiándolo

— Tu determinación dices, que gracioso, es curioso que lo digas pues siempre te veo con Ginga y esa pandilla — ahora me estoy molestando — ¿Qué determinación puedes tener? Si siempre vas con tus compañeros de juegos. Aunque quieres negarlo siempre son como un rebaño de ovejas ¿No crees?

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no soy miembro de nada ¡No lo soy! — digo molesto.

—Mentira, reconócelo, te haces el solitario pero en realidad eres parte de ese circo bey ambulante ¿No es verdad.

—No, no les, mi objetivo es acabar con quien se cruce en mi camino, tu te interpones entre mi rival y yo, yo voy por mi cuenta.

— Sabes que eso es mentira, siempre estas con Ginga y los demás. Según tu Ginga es tu rival, entonces ¿Por qué estas con el? Si tan solo son rivales.

Es verdad, rivales… nada más. ¿Por qué vine? Vine porque me enfrentaría a los bladers legendarios nada mas, pude haberme ido por mi cuenta, ¿Por qué acompañar a Ginga? _/Te amo Kyouya…/ _ ¿Amor? ¡Eso es una idiotez!

— ¡Kyouya-san! ¡Yo daría mi vida con tal de salvar a mi amigo! — Benkei… siempre es así, ya me arte… ya me arte de estar aquí

Benkei y los demás logran derrotar a Johannes y a los otros — Allá vamos Kyouya — Nile me venía a apoyar

— ¡Deténganse! ¡Si interfieren en mi pelea los destruyo! ¡A quedado claro! — digo enojado — Al parecer me eh rebajado a tu nivel — le digo a Aguma — Desde ahora afilare mis colmillos en solitario, mejorare mis técnicas para que pueda derrotar a Ginga — una vez lo derrote olvidare todo acerca de el — ¡Me oyes! ¡Solo con mi poder lo venceré! ¡Ataca Leone!

— Una perdida de tiempo, acabare contigo — los beys chocan

— ¡Leone! ¡Ataca! ¡Colmillo destructor del rey León! — mi nueva jugada especial lanza al bey de Aguma fuera del estadio — ¡Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo! ¡La determinación! — concluyo

— La puerta se esta cerrando — dijo Nile, todos corremos a la puerta, todos entramos menos Johannes y su pandilla.

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Yo no soy parte de una pandilla, ni mucho menos estoy con Ginga. Al llegar con ellos no han podido abril una gran puerta, al parecer el guardián esta detrás de ella, luego de varios intentos Yuki descubrió lo que había que hacer. Por fin logramos entrar, el guardián Dunamys nos reto a una pelea.

—Entonces yo seré tu oponente — dije mientras colocaba a leone en mi lanzador.

—Empecemos, ¡Go shoot! — estaba a punto de lanzar a Leone cuando ese metiche de Ryuto lanzo a su bey primero

— ¡Pero que!

—Lo siento pero ese fragmento de estrella es mío — dijo burlón.

—Tch, entonces hagan lo que quieran — me fui a recargar a la pared, Ryuto no le dio batalla a Dunamys, pues lanzo a su bey Dragonis fuera del estadio.

—Enfréntame Dunamys-san — dijo Yuki

—No, déjamelo a mi — Ginga impidió a Yuki luchar, así Ginga y Dunamys comenzaron su lucha.

**(Nos saltaremos todo lo que les dijo Dunamys porque me da flojera poner todo eso xD Además que no quiero poner tantos spoilers)**

¿El dios de la destrucción Némesis? ¿El sol negro? Los descendientes de los guerreros son cinco, ya hemos encontrado a cuatro, King, Aguma, Dunamys y Yuki fata uno, también nosotros Ginga, Ryuga y yo somos bladers de las cuatro estaciones, así con este poder debemos cellar a Némesis.

— Nosotros impediremos el renacer de Némesis — dijo Ginga — Verdad Kyouya — me volteas a ver sonriendo, tan solo cierro mis ojos y no te respondo — Kyouya… — en ese momento la puerta se abre son Johannes y su pandilla.

Todos lanzan sus beys a excepción mía, de Ryuto y de Aguma.

—Parece que tu serás mi oponente — Aguma una vez mas me desafió — ¡Vamos Cronos! — lanzo su bey

— Tu nunca aprendes verdad — lance a leone y ambos beys chocan

— ¡No perderé de nuevo ante un supuesto León!

— ¿Qué dices?

—Dices que solo quieres derrotar a Ginga, para mi son puras palabras. Ya te creíste el cuento del salvador

— ¡Silencio! No sabes absolutamente nada sobre mi — digo molesto — Jamás eh querido ser el salvador de nadie, definitivamente derrotare a Ginga ¡No es ninguna broma! — activo mi muro de viento de león pero el bey de Aguma lo atraviesa

—Creí que tenías mucho espíritu pero me equivocaba, jamás sobrevivirías a la selva tu solo, si te descuidas quedaras acabado

— ¡Eso crees! — Leone comienza a tacar

— Kyouya… tienes que calmarte — te escucho pero no te haré caso, por tu culpa me he ablandado, yo no soy así — Kyouya por favor cálmate

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! — Leone hizo un viento mas fuerte

— ¡No puedes usar tu jugada especial aquí! — esa mecánica me desespera — Si la utilizas aquí dañaras a todos.

— ¡No me importa si es enemigo o aliado! ¡Acabare con todos! — Leone aumenta su poder — ¡Soy un león que vive en la selva! ¡Mi único objetivo es destruir a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino! ¡Jugada estrella! ¡Colmillo destructor del rey león!

— ¡Pegasus! — Pegasus entra al tornado y ataca a Leone

— ¡¿Qué haces Ginga!?

— ¡Horseus! — Nile activa su maniobra especial y el tornado desaparece y los beys regresan a su respectivos dueños.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Ginga!? — digo enfadado.

— Tranquilízate Kyouya. — intentas calmarme

— Acaso ya olvidaste quien soy — me miras sorprendido — Te lo dije desde el principio, yo no me uno a nadie, tan solo te acompañe para derrotar a los bladers legendarios y después derrotarte a ti para ajustar cuentas contigo.

—Kyouya… — tu mirada entristece — Es que no lo entiendes debemos trabajar juntos para impedir la resurrección de Némesis.

— ¿Todos juntos? — miro a Aguma con enfado —Yo ya eh terminado aquí, hacer lo que quieran ya no me importa — comienzo a caminar a la salida

— ¡Kyouya-san! ¡Espérame! — Benkei viene detrás de mí.

— No me sigas — digo cortante y continuo mi camino.

"_¿Por qué siempre te vas? Te vas y me dejas…" _—Kyouya…

Continuo caminado sobre aquellas ruinas — ¡Espera Kyouya! — pude reconocer tu voz

—Creí haberles dicho que no me siguieran Ginga— dije en un tono frío — Digas lo que digas no me quedaré — siempre me pides que me quede.

— Esta bien, no te detendré pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te vas? — mis ojos se abren de sorpresa

—Porque yo soy un león solitario, no necesito de nadie — me volteo y te miro — Si estoy solo es para vencerte nada mas — tus ojos comienzan a brillar, como si fueras a llorar.

— Siempre es así… — agachas tu cabeza, tan solo me doy la vuelta —Te amo — te escucho decir eso — Te amo Kyouya… — te volteo a ver, de tus ojos salen lagrimas. —Te amo…te amo…te amo… — comienzas a decir, para ya no lo digas —Te amo… — cállate me molesta… — ¡Te amo! — gritas, me acerco a ti y te tomo de la bufanda y te callo con un beso.

Tus ojos están abiertos como platos, poco a poco te vas dejando llevar, te recargo en la pared de una de las ruinas, comienzo a lamer tus labios, tiemblas ante esta acción, me separo un poco y con mi mano derecha te obligo a abrir tu boca, ahora mi lengua esta jugando con la tuya. Siento como comienzas a responder a mis besos.

"_Una vez mas… me estoy dejando llevar… tus besos siempre se sienten tan bien, tengo que hacer algo, si me pierdo… se en que acabara esto, lo haremos y al final te vas…siempre ha sido así…" _

Con mi mano derecha empiezo a desfajar tu camiseta, en cuanto toco tu piel tiemblas, con mi mano recorro todo tu pecho, ahogas gemidos en mi boca, rompo el beso para retirar tu bufanda y empezar a lamer tu cuello, a besar y a morderlo —Ah…— voy desabrochando tu pantalón —No…Kyouya…— empiezas a gemir descontrolado en cuanto te toco —De…ten…te… — llevas tus manos a mis hombros y los aprietas con fuerza — ¡Ah! — te vienes en mi mano, voy bajando tu pantalón. — ¡No! — gritas y me empujas — Basta…no soy tu juguete… — estas jadeando y tu cara esta roja.

—Pensé que te gustaba hacer eso conmigo — digo en tono frío.

—No así…— agachas tu cabeza y aprietas tus ojos pero es inevitable y más lagrimas caen de ellos — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kyouya? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿¡Por que me haces esto?! — me miras a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? Tu no lo entenderías — digo molesto — Tu no sabes lo que he pasado, no sabes como me siento, no sabes nada de mi — te miro fríamente — Me recuerdas tanto a el… por mi culpa… — aprieto mis puños frustrado — ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Tonterías, es tan solo un sentimiento inútil, tan solo causa dolor nada más que eso, tienes que entender Ginga que sentimiento es una bobería— más lagrimas ruedan sobre tus mejillas.

—Kyouya… — te acercas y tratas de tomarme del brazo.

— ¡No me toques! — golpeo tu mano para alejarla — Ya déjame en paz, aléjate de mi, ya no me busques, estoy arto de esta estúpida situación, grábate esto en tu cabeza Gnga y que te quede muy claro ¡Jamás te amaré! — grito enojado, te has quedado inmóvil, cierro mis ojos y empiezo a caminar —Una vez que me haya hecho más fuerte, te buscaré y te derrotare me has entendido — concluyo con un tono cortante, así me voy de ese lugar.

…

Tan solo te observo irte, me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo — Kyouya… — si es lo que quieres esta bien, me alejare de ti, ya me arte también de esta situación…siempre me arte…quería decírtelo, quería decirte que me molestaba incluso quería gritarte te odio…pero me es imposible… porque desde aquel día que escuche esas palabras salir de tu boca ese dulce te amo…siempre en cada situación tenía esa pequeña esperanza de que una vez más me las dijeras…

**¡Aquí termina este antepenúltimo capítulo! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**KRORY: Esto ya esta en el clímax del drama. **

**KILLUA: Oye Sakura no te olvidas de algo **

**YO: OH es verdad, bien chicos y chicas tengo este pequeño "torneo" haré 5 preguntas, quien me logre responder correctamente cuatro de cinco ¡Se ganara un fic! Kanda por favor di la pregunta. **

**KANDA: Tch, bien en el fic "Intercambio navideño" ¿Qué le regala Kyouya a Ginga? Y ¿Qué le regala Ginga a Kyouya? **

**YO: Quien me diga la respuesta correcta tendrá un punto, quiero ver que tan buena memoria tienen, su respuesta tiene que ser muy concreta. Si se saben la respuesta dejen un review. **

**LAVI: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué hará Ginga? ¿Ya odian a Kyouya? ¿Este bruto aceptara el amor de Ginga? **

**KILLUA: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren, ahora sin más merodeos demos inicio a este penúltimo capitulo, Killua di las advertencias y Lavi di las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KILLUA: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI RELACION (CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **_**/Recuerdos/ **_** "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga. ****Subrayada ****de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos. **

**ALLEN Y KRORY: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**No sueltes mi mano**

**Capitulo 9**

Desde que me fui eh estado entrenando muy duro, tan solo quiero derrotarte Ginga, después de eso me iré, así lo eh decidido, pero ¿Por qué siento esta presión en mi pecho? No lo entiendo, ahora que le dije que se alejara de mi…me siento…raro… tan solo es mi imaginación.

Después de viajar tanto llegue a un pequeño pueblo, al llegar os habitantes me atacaron con beys pero no fueron rivales para mi Fang Leone, de un solo ataque los vencí, el jefe del pueblo me pidió disculpas, al parecer ahí hay un monstruo que se come toda la comida de los aldeanos, me han pedido que los ayude. ¿Monstruo? No me hagan reír esas cosas no existen, voy hacía las ruinas para comprobar que no hay tal monstruo.

Al llegar hay mucha neblina, casi no se ve nada —Estas deben ser las ruinas donde vive el monstruo — dije para después mirar hacía mi alrededor, al girar mi cabeza logro ver una sombra que se oculta tras las ruinas —Con que ahí estas eh — corro hacía ellas para buscarlo.

Veo una gran silueta, no puedo verlo a causa de la niebla, puedo ver que prepara su lanzador — Tienes un beyblade eh, interesante ¡Hagamos esto! — preparo mi lanzador — ¡Go Shoot! — lanzo a Leone, el monstruo también lanza a su bey, ambos chocan, para ser un monstruo pelea bastante bien — ¡Ve Leone!

—No lo harás — el bey esquiva el ataque de Leone —Esto va a gustarte monstruo— ¿Monstruo? Me llamo monstruo — ¡Vamos a derrotarte monstruo! — esa vocesita la conozco — ¡Ve libra!

— ¡Muro de viento del león! — activo mi maniobra especial, Leone creo el tornado así pudo deshacerse de la niebla — ¿Eres tu Yu? — sabia que conocía esa voz

— Wow ¿Tatekyo? —ahora recuerdo porque no soporto a este niño

— ¡No me llames Tatekyo! ¡Soy Kyouya! — le conteste molesto

—No pudo creer que Tatekyo este aquí — así que era el quien proyectaba la sombra en la niebla, haciéndolo parecer un gran monstruo, que buen truco—No puedo creer que Tatekyo sea el monstruo… estoy muy decepcionado — ¿Qué? ¿Monstruo yo? —No me lo esperaba de ti, atacar al pueblo, robar su comida…increíble ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? — me dice reprochando y su bey ataca a Leone.

— ¿De que estas hablando? Yo no hice nada de eso — digo molesto

— ¡No mientas! No se que te haya pasado para que hayas hecho eso, pero cosas como esas no las perdono.

— Mira niño, yo solo vine hacía aquí porque escuche a los habitantes del pueblo hablar sobre el monstruo ¿De acuerdo? — es increíble como este niño me molesta

—Entonces, Tatekyo no es el monstruo

— ¡Ya te dije que no lo soy! — ordene a Leone atacar a Libra — La sombra que proyectaba gracias a la niebla me hacía parecer un monstruo, eso es todo — le explique —Tch, esto solo fue una perdida de tiempo, vamos Leone — llamo a mi bey y lo atrapo

— Wooow, espera Tatekyo — se acerco a mi y me quito a Leone —Que increíble bey, este leone ¿Es de acero? Que genial, es completamente diferente al de antes y… — le quito a leone molesto — ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Nee dime por favor Tatekyo — Al parecer el no sabe nada de los bladers legendarios, pensé que Tsubasa le habría explicado pero no esta con el.

—Nee tengamos una pelea, va a ser increíble — me dijo emocionado —Anda di que si Tatekyo

—No seas ridículo — dije cortante —No tengo tiempo para jugar con niños como tu — me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar

— ¿Qué significa eso? Entrene muy duro y ahora soy mas fuerte que antes — corre y se pone enfrente de mi para impedir que siga caminando —Oye, oye, oye, vamos por favor — tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalonearme —Vamos Tatekyo por favor ¿Si? ¿Si? Por favor — Este niño en verdad me molesta

— ¡No me llames Tatekyo! — dije molesto y alejando mi mano

— ¡VAMOS! ¡Tan solo lucha contra mi! Vamos, vamos, vamos — me dijo haciendo berrinche y sacudiendo sus brazos —Si quieres puedo darte ventaja.

— ¿Ventaja? ¿Quien dijo que la quiero? No necesito ventaja para pelear contra un niño como tu — dije enfadado

— Entonces eso significa que pelearas conmigo no — sonrie —¡Genial! — tan solo suspiro resignando —Espera un segundo prepararé el estadio — en un instante con la ayuda de su bey logro crear un estadio, así comenzamos a beybatallar, realmente se ha hecho más fuerte, antes de que los beys volvieran a chocar otro bey llego al estadio haciendo que Libra y Leone regresaran a nosotros.

Algo pequeño salto sobre un roca y comenzó a bailar animado — ¿Quién es ese tipo?

— ¡Es el monstruo! — el monstruo llamo a su bey y luego se fue corriendo para esconderse entre las ruinas — Si había un monstruo después de todo — dijo Yu para luego acercarse a mi —Nee vamos Tatekyo, ambos estamos aquí para atrapar al monstruo ¿No es así? Vamos — me tomo de la mano intentando jalarme

— ¡No me toques! — aleje mi mano —Si quieres ir ve tu solo — dije cortante

— No quieres venir, ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no?

—Soy un león que vive en la selva, yo viajo solo, soy un león solitario que muestra sus colmillos cuando lo molestan — dije molesto.

—Oye pero que eso no te convierte en un lobo solitario, o es cierto pero tu eres un león, ¡Ese es un animal muy genial! — me dijo sonriendo — Los leones viven en manada así que no te creo eso de ser solitario, así que vamos — se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacía las ruinas

— Trata de escucharme alguna sola vez — dije fastidiado

—Si, si, anda apresúrate, si te tardas se nos va a escapar — me contesto sonriente, ah…este niño… de todos los lugares en el mundo ¿Por qué me encontré con el? Tan solo camino hacía las ruinas junto con Yu.

—Nee Tatekyo, ¿Cómo están todos?

—Están bien — conteste fríamente

—Y… — lo mire confuso — ¿Cómo van las cosas con Gingi? — me dijo sonriente

— ¿De que hablas?

—OH vamos no te hagas, ¿Ya te le declaraste? ¿Ya son pareja? ¿Cuánto llevan de novios? — ¿De que habla este mocoso?

—Oye, oye, para empezar, Ginga no es nada, tan solo es mi rival, además yo no estoy enamorado de el — dije cortante

—No me mientas Tatekyo, yo se que se gustan, ¿Por qué no se han hecho pareja?

— Por ultima vez niño, NO somos pareja, solo somos rivales nada más que eso y NO me gusta Ginga, tan solo son tonterías — dije cerrando mis ojos.

— Eres idiota ¿o que? — lo mira furioso —No digas que el amor son tonterías, el amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso, Gingi esta enamorado de ti al igual que tu estas enamorado de Gingi.

—Escucha bien Yu, uno Ginga y yo no somos pareja, dos yo NO estoy enamorado de el y TRES jamás me enamoraré ¿Entendiste? — antes de que Yu pudiera reprochar vimos al monstruo asomarse detrás de unas ruinas, fuimos tras el pero sorpresivamente siempre aparecía en otro lugar.

—Bien tengo una idea — Yu tomo a su bey y comenzó a bloquear los pasillos —Así lo acorralaremos y no tendrá lugar a donde correr — así lo hicimos hasta que por fin logramos acorralarlo

—Ya te tenemos monstruo — el tipo lleva una mascara —Vamos quítate la macara o te la quito yo —lo mire desafiante

— ¡Es…esperen! Me la quitaré, solo no me lastimen — al retirársela Yu y yo nos sorprendimos, solo es un niño, nos dijo que es muy tímido, por eso decidió vivir en las ruinas pero a veces bajaba a jugar pero debido a la máscara los niños huían de el. —Yo solo quiero hacer amigos, alguien con quien jugar beyblade — nos mostró a su bey —Su nombre es Quetzlcoatl — ¿ Quetzlcoatl? Ese es… ¿Podrá ser?

—Entonces ¿Por qué no jugamos juntos? — dijo Yu —Eh estado entrenando solo durante mucho tiempo y ya quiero pelear con alguien, como tu.

—En verdad, esta bien peleare contigo

— ¡Que bien! OH y mi nombre es Yu Tendo y el es Tatekyo — Este niño si lo ando matando

—Es un placer conocerlos Yu, Tatekyo

— ¡No soy Tatekyo! ¡Mi nombre es Kyouya! — dije molesto

—Ya entendí Tatekyo — perfecto lo que me faltaba ahora dos niños me llaman así, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le pregunto Yu

—Me llamo Titi — Ahora Yu y Titi tendrán una pelea.

Al dar incio ambos beys chocan y van sacando chispas, ese Titi es muy poderoso, ¿Podría ser uno de los bladers legendarios? Al transcurso de la pelea Titi desprende un aura muy poderosa, no hay duda el es un blader legendario, al final Yu perdió ahora es mi turno de enfrentarme.

— ¡Pelea conmigo blader legendario! — desafié a Titi pero este se opuso — ¡Ven y enfréntame! — Titi lanzó su bey pero Leone al atacar no le hacía ningún daño —Tch, que pasa, ¡Enfrentame!

— ¡No! ¡Esto no es divertido! — me grito — ¡Tu no eres nada divertido!

—Detente Tatekyo, enojándote no resolverás nada — Yu intento calmarme.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! — le conteste molesto

—Mo… ¡Libra! — lanzo su bey así paro la pelea — ¡Cálmate!

—Tch…—llamo a Leone y este regresa a mi mano — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso pequeño mocoso!?

— ¡Cálmate Tatekyo! — grito pero luego sonrió —Vamos a calmarnos todos, no tienes porque enojarte — esa sonrisa… _ /Kyouya,,,/ _ ¿Por qué te recordé…? Ginga… Tan solo gire mi cabeza y comencé a caminar.

—Vamos, debe de haber un pueblo cerca de aquí — ambos niños sonrieron y me siguieron. De nuevo este dolor, al ver a Yu sonreír…pensé en ti… esa sonrisa tan honesta, tan humilde, llena de vida.

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Vamos caminando, Titi y Yu platican alegremente, voy sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de Yu hablarme.

—Aun no hemos acabado nuestra charla de las ruinas — lo mire confuso — Lo de Gingi, ¿Por qué no te le has declarado?

— Por ultima vez Yu, ¡NO! Estoy enamorado de el — estábamos a punto de discutir cuando la voz de Titi interrumpio.

— ¡Miren ya llegamos! — al voltear a ver el pequeño pueblo mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, no es verdad…aquí es…donde…

—Donde yo nací — dije en voz alta

— ¿Eh? Tatekyo ¿Creciste aquí? Que genial — dijo Yu —Nee, nee vamos a ver — ambos niños salieron corriendo hacía el pueblo.

¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? No me había dado cuenta, desde que perdí a Kakeru nunca más quise estar aquí por eso me marche y no eh vuelto… porque es muy doloroso ver la tumba de mis seres queridos…papá…mamá…Kakeru… —Tch…— agacho mi cabeza y comienzo a caminar.

—Nee Tatekyo ¿A dónde quieres ir? Tu conoces bien este lugar — dijo animado Yu

—No me importa a donde vallan, tan solo yo me voy — dije cortante

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Nee Tatekyo dime ¿Por qué? — me sujeto del brazo y me comenzó a jalonear

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! — dije enojado y alejando mi mano, tan solo empecé a caminar.

—Eh…con esa actitud no podrás declarártele a Gingi — en cuanto lo escuche me enfurecí.

— ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE GINGA! ¡JAMÁS LO ESTARE! — dije artado de su maldita actitud de este mocoso.

— ¡No mientas! Se que se gustan — lo mire y lo tome del cuello alzándolo un poco del suelo.

—Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré, nunca pasara nada entre Ginga y yo, si a el se lo deje en claro a ti también te lo dejaré en claro

— ¿Qué significa eso? — me interrumpió — ¡Le dijiste eso a Gingi! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!? — me reprocho

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada! — grite

— ¡Si entiendo! ¡Tu eres el que no entiende! ¡Gingi desde hace casi tres años ha estado enamorado de ti! — en sus ojos puedo notar un gran enojo — En el torneo mundial pude descubrir su amor por ti, siempre peleaba y daba lo mejor de si ¿Para que? Para enfrentar a su mayor rival y darle una gran pelea, cuando peleamos contra ustedes estaba tan feliz, sus ojos reflejaban ese brillo de felicidad

—Cállate…— dije en voz baja

— ¡El te ama!

—Cállate…— alcé un poco más la voz. _/Te amo Kyouya/ _Esas palabras las odio…

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡¿Por qué?! No tienes sentimientos, todo mundo se da cuenta de su verdadero amor por ti, tu eres el único que no se da cuenta

—Cállate…

— ¡¿Por qué no te das oportunidad de amar!? — ya cállate, me molesta… _/Te amo oni-chan/ _— ¡Tatekyo!

— ¡CÁLLATE! — grite con todas mis fuerzas —Tu no sabes…lo que se siente… por mi culpa…mi hermano… el confió en mi y yo… no pude protegerlo… si lo hubiera cuidado… el no habría muerto… — solté a Yu

—Tatekyo… — me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, entonces siento como alguien me acaricia la mejilla

— Yu…

— Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar eso — Esta caricia…me recuerda a Ginga… ¿Por qué? Ese suave contacto… —Yo se que no es tu culpa — me sonríe amablemente — Creo que tu hermano también lo sabe, sabe que no fue tu culpa, ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Cuéntale todo lo que te ha pasado, ve y visita su tumba

— ¿Visitar…su tumba…? — Yu me asiente con la cabeza, el y Titi me ayudan a pararme, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve ahí…Yu compró una flor y me la dio

— Ten, para tu hermano — me sonrió. Al llegar al panteón fui a la tumba de Kakeru —Vámonos Titi, este es un momento muy intimo para Tatekyo — cuando voltee ambos niños se fueron.

Me pare frente a la tumba —Hola Kakeru…ah pasado mucho tiempo — mire la lápida fijamente, me agache, ¿Contarle lo que me ha pasado? Me senté enfrente de la tumba, la observe durante unos minutos.

/ — _¡Oni-chan! ¡CUIDADO! — Kyouya giro su cabeza el carro venia hacía el, el tiempo se detuvo, como si tan solo esperara el golpe del carro, pero no fue así.. Alguien lo había empujado, cuando reacciono tan solo pudo ver a su pequeño hermano en el suelo, Kakeru había recibido el impacto del carro…_

—_Kakeru… ¡KAKERU! — grito con lagrimas en los ojos / _

Maldición… ¿Por qué tengo que recordar ese día? Me lleve una de mis manos a mi rostro cubriéndome los ojos, siento cristalizarse mis ojos… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me siento tan irritado? No solo por Kakeru… si no por el… _/ Te amo Kyouya…/ _ ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti Ginga… ¿Qué me pasa?

De repente siento como alguien me acaricia mi cabeza, alcé mi vista y me sorprendí —Kakeru… — estoy sorprendido, acaso ¿Estoy soñando?

—Hola oni-chan — me dijo con una sonrisa ¿Por qué me sonríes? Por mi culpa ya no estas aquí… — ¿Por qué estas triste?

—Kakeru… —agacho mi cabeza —¿Cómo es que?

—Tu me llamaste — te miro sorprendido — Oni-chan estas triste, a mi ni me gusta verte así, tu deseo era verme, así que aquí estoy — me sonríes con los ojos cerrados, tan solo agacho mi mirada

— ¿Por qué? — por fin dije —¿Por qué me sonríes? Si por mi culpa… — puede que Kakeru ya no este aquí pero puedo sentir su pequeña mano acariciar mi mejilla

— Oni-chan no es tu culpa.

— ¡Si la es! — dije frustrado — No pude cumplir mi promesa que hice con mi padre, por no cuidarte…te perdí… aún así aquel día me dijiste "te amo oni-chan" ¿Por qué? Si por mi culpa…

— ¡Oni-chan! — me interrumpió gritando —Deja de decir boberías, no fue tu culpa, las personas protegen lo que aman, yo te protegí oni-chan porque te amo mucho, tienes que entender que nunca te odiaría, eres mi querido hermano eso nunca va a cambiar, y yo estoy feliz porque se que pude protegerte, tu siempre me protegías no importara la situación ahí estabas para mi, y yo estuve para ti en ese momento.

—Kakeru…

—Así que por favor no te sigas culpando, vive y disfruta, no puedes decidir que nadie te ame o incluso obligarte a no amar, por que eso es imposible. Date el sentimiento de amar.

—Pero ¿Cómo?

—No seas tonto oni-chan, tu ya estas enamorado — lo mire sorprendido —Así es, estas enamorado de Ginga — mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron —Solo que no te quieres dar cuenta, ya lo eh visto todo…

—Kakeru… yo…

— ¡Como se te ocurre decirle tales cosas oni-chan baka! — me grito enojado — Puede que a veces seas muy cruel pero ahora si te pasaste — sentí un golpe en mi cabeza — En verdad sacaste lo terco de papá — su mirada se tranquilizo — Escucha oni-chan, date esa oportunidad de amar, el amor puede que a veces sea doloroso pero es un sentimiento tan hermoso, ese dolor que sientes es amor — llevo su mano hacía mi pecho — Deja de pensar que algo malo va ha pasar, puede que no puedas salvar a tu amor pero si puedes luchar por protegerlo y tu lo has hecho con Ginga en más de una ocasión, deja de pensar con la cabeza y empieza a sentir con el corazón.

— ¿Sentir…con el corazón…? — _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _Esta sensación en mi pecho…es tan cálida…duele pero… no se siente como otras veces…se siente cálido

—Recuerda todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, su primera pelea, su primer beso — ¿Nuestro primer beso? _ /__—Desde el primer momento en que te vi… me gustaste, tu destreza en el beyblade, tu espíritu, tu valentía y coraje, todo eso me gusta de ti, yo se que tu eres alguien honesto, se que nunca te das por vencido, yo siempre…siempre he querido ser algo más que tu rival__—/ _

_/ — ¡El que no entiende eres tu! No se que haya pasado pero si se algo, tienes la oportunidad de estar con el mejor chico, un chico dulce, alegre, de un puro corazón, que te entregaría todo, inclusive arriesgaría su vida por ti, con tal de proteger lo que más ama… /_

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! __Ba-Thump! _ Es verdad…Masamune me dijo todo eso.

—Recuerda oni-chan ese dulce te amo que le dijiste

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! /Te amo.../ _ Es verdad... le dije te amo… ese sentimiento tan doloroso…pero a la vez es tan hermoso… aquella noche después de derrotar a Zigurat… me sentía raro… es el mismo dolor que aquella vez… Ginga… tu sonrisa, tus ojos color miel… tu cuerpo… tus palabras…

— Que sientes oni-chan

—Yo… lo amo… lo amo… te amo Ginga — es verdad en todo este tiempo no quise admitirlo… por temor a que algo le pase, peleare por protegerlo cueste lo que me cueste porque lo amo.

—Por fin te diste cuenta oni-chan baaka — mire a Kakeru y me sonríe.

—Kakeru…gracias… — le devolví la sonrisa

—Recuerda oni-chan que aunque yo no este aquí, papá, mamá y yo siempre te estaremos cuidando porque te amamos — concluyo con una sonrisa y me abrazo

—Yo también los amo — devolví el abrazo

—Ahora ve con Ginga, ve y dile cuanto lo amas

Abro lentamente mis ojos, me incorporo y veo la lápida, tan solo sonrío, me levanto y sacudo el polvo que hay en mi ropa —Gracias Kakeru… — me doy la vuelta y me voy caminando.

Es verdad, ¿Cómo pude ser un perfecto imbécil? Cada vez que podía me repetía esos lindos te amo, tengo que hablar con el, tengo que decirle que lo amo. Acelero el paso para ir con Yu y Titi quienes estaban en un hotel, como conozco el pueblo como la palma de mi mano no fue difícil encontrarlos.

— ¡Yu! — entre al cuarto

— ¿Qué pasa Tatekyo? ¿Por qué tan alterado?

—Tienes que llamarle a Ginga.

—Bueno estaba por hacer eso para decirle acerca de Titi.

—Nee Yu, ¿Cómo es ese tal Ginga?

—Ah veras Titi, el muy amable, es un gran blader, te caerá muy bien

—Cuando hables dile que necesito hablar con el. — le dije a Yu

— ¿Por qué?

—Le tengo que decir que lo amo — a Yu le salio una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡Bien! — Así Yu comenzó la video llamada

…

—Chicos tenemos una llamada, según esto dice que encontraron al noveno blader legendario — escuche a Madoka avisarnos a mi y a Yuki

— ¿En serio? — dije sorprendido, así cuando la llamada entro — ¡Yu!

—Ah pasado tiempo Gingi — dijo con una enorme sonrisa —Ya encontramos al noveno blader legendario, ven — jalo a alguien pero ¿Tiene puesta una máscara?

—Lo siento chicos, el es muy tímido, vamos Titi, quítate eso — Yu logro retirarle la máscara, es un niño. —Vamos salúdalos.

—Ah…etto…es un gusto…mi nombre es Titi — dijo muy avergonzado.

—Es un placer Titi — le dije con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto lo vi se sonrojo y se puso de nuevo la máscara. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo lamento…— dijo Titi descubriéndose la cara un poco —Es que…Ginga es muy lindo… — me sonroje un poco al escuchar eso

—Gra…gracias

…

Ese pequeño… como se atreve a decirle a MI Ginga lindo… si que soy celoso… bueno que esperaba soy como un león, solo cuido a mi presa —Oye Yu — le hable para que me pasara a Ginga

— ¿Pero como es que conoces a los bladers legendarios Yu?

—OH, Tatekyo me contó acerca de ellos

— Que no me llames Tatekyo — dije molesto

— Jejeje, adoro molestarlo, bien no se preocupen chicos, yo me encargare de cuidar a estos dos, nos vemos — corto la llamada

— ¡Oye! Te dije que me pasaras a Ginga, tengo que hablar con el — le dije enojado

—Si, lo se, pero debes de hablar con el en persona, cuando te diga el si para ser su pareja no lo podrás besar através de una computadora verdad — se que me sonroje un poco al escucharlo

—Tch — gire mi cabeza, pero tiene razón tengo que hablar con el en persona, si quiero decirle cuanto lo amo tengo que decírselo cara a cara.

**¡Aquí termina el penúltimo capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**KILLUA: Valla hasta que lo admitió ¡Bravo! **

**KRORY: ¡Que bonito! *llora* **

**TODOS: *gota* **

**YO: Bien ahora pasemos a lo siguiente, Lavi por favor di la pregunta del día de hoy. **

**LAVI: Esta bien, en el fic "ODIO! San Valentín" Sakura-chan quiere que le digan ¿A dónde fueron Ginga y Kyouya en su cita? (Díganlas en orden) ¿Qué paso en cada una de ellas? Y ¿Quién los estaba siguiendo y por que los seguían? **

**KANDA: Lo bueno es que son fáciles ¬¬U**

**YO: Tu no opines, como dije antes, quiero ver que tan buena memoria tienen. Además los que vieron mis fics desde el principio lo han de saber. La respuesta más concreta o completa gana el punto. **

**LAVI: Hasta ahora Solynn Galaxy lleva un punto ¡Si! **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ginga escuchará a Kyouya? ¿Podrán estar juntos? **

**KANDA: Descúbranlo en el capitulo final**

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara!**


	10. Siempre juntos

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, yo estoy muy feliz de actualizar debido a que ¡Ya llegamos al último capitulo! Ahora sin más preámbulos Killua di las advertencias y Krory las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KILLUA: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: Ok, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga,**** subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" **_** /Recuerdos/ **_** MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) lo aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos y preparen la botana **

**LAVI Y ALLEN: ¡Disfruten el ultimo capitulo! **

**N/A: Este cap tiene spoiler y si no has visto los caps 146,147 y 148 te recomiendo que abras otra ventana los veas y luego regreses a leer, en fin que namas son 12 minutos. Ya estas advertido y si no quisiste y lees ya es bajo tu propio consentimiento. No quiero insultos después. **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz****zzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**No sueltes mi mano**

**Capitulo 10: Siempre juntos **

Después de que Yu terminara la video llamada mi bey Pegasus y el Bey de Yuki comenzaron a brillar, Masamune y King vinieron al cuarto alterados pues también el bey de King Vari Ares estaba brillando. Contactamos a mi padre, nos dijo que hay una gran fuente de poder viniendo de un templo antiguo que esta cerca de donde estamos.

—En un momento les daré la ubicación del templo — nos dijo Hikaru

—Bien, apresurémonos amigos — dije.

—Espera Ginga — escuche a Hikaru hablarme — ¿No le avisaras a Kyouya?

—No, no hay tiempo para eso, tu avísale por favor Hikaru — le dije sin pensarlo.

Kyouya…el esta con Yu, así que esta bien _/__— Ya déjame en paz, aléjate de mi, ya no me busques, estoy arto de esta estúpida situación, grábate esto en tu cabeza Gnga y que te quede muy claro ¡Jamás te amaré! —__ / _ Siento como algo rueda sobre mi mejilla, cada vez que recuerdo eso…mi pecho me duele… tan solo quiero olvidarme de ti… si te veo menos esta bien para mi.

…

Mi bey Leone ha empezado a brillar al igual que el bey de Titi, ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Tatekyo tenemos una llamada — me aviso Yu. Hikaru nos estaba llamando —¿Qué pasa Hikaru? — le pregunto Yu

—Grandes problemas, Nemesis al parecer ya ah revivido, ahora mismo Ginga y los demás han ido a buscarle.

— ¿En donde están? — pregunte

— Aquí esta la dirección, en un momento ira un helicóptero para recogerlos y llevarlos hasta allá. Por favor denme su ubicación actual. — Yu le dijo donde estábamos y el helicóptero no tardo mucho, sin más demora subimos y vamos hacía esas antiguas ruinas.

Ginga… quiero verte…pero ¿Tú quieres verme? No lo se… _¡Jamás te amaré!/ _le dije cosas muy crueles, ¿Me odias? Todo este tiempo te he hecho cosas tan crueles y aún así… _/Te amo Kyouya/ _Quiero volver a escucharte, quiero escuchar esa dulce y linda voz decir mi nombre junto con esas hermosas palabras, yo también quiero decirte te amo Ginga.

Siento una presión en el pecho, Némesis ha revivido… ¿En que pienso? Estarás bien, quiero llegar lo antes posible y protegerte, proteger a lo que más amo.

—Tatekyo ¿Estas bien? — volteé a ver a Yu quien me había preguntado, después me sonrió —Todo estará bien Tatekyo, estoy seguro de que Gingi quiere verte y no te preocupes el esta bien — tan solo asentí, este niño me sorprende es como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Al acercarnos Yu pudo ver el templo antiguo, se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta del helicóptero

— ¡Oi Benben! — escuche que saludo a Benekei —No se preocupen, nos encargaremos de esto — cerro la puerta del helicóptero y se sentó, ahora nos dirigimos hacía la cima del templo. Al bajar vamos corriendo, ¿Dónde estas Ginga? Entonces escuche algo chocar ¿Beys? Nos acercamos y en efecto se podía escuchar una beybatalla atravez de la pared. Coloco a Leone en mi lanzador y destruyo la pared.

Me sentí tan feliz, estabas ahí beybatallando, nos vemos a los ojos por unos momentos, al ver esas lindas orbes color miel me sentí tan contento —¿Qué estas haciendo Ginga? ¿Por qué no has derrotado a este tipo? — me acerque hacía ti.

—Kyouya… — volteas a ver a tu adversario, es Dunamis, tan solo sonrío y preparo mi bey

—Interesante — dije con una sonrisa — ¡Ve Leone! — lance a Leone y este choco con el bey de Dunamis haciendo que Pegasus volara y Ginga lo atrapara. — ¿Qué esperas? Sigue adelante en un momento te alcanzamos — dije algo frío, tan solo me observas dudoso —Estaré bien — dije viéndote a los ojos, tan solo asentiste y te fuiste corriendo junto con Madoka y Yuki.

Titi, Yu, Masamune, King y yo nos quedamos peleando con los demás, tengo que derrotar a este tipo e ir contigo, no quiero que nada te pase, quiero protegerte, quiero estar a tu lado.

Titi logró vencer a Aguma, Masamune, King y Yu trabajando en equipo lograron vencer a los demás, activo mi maniobra especial y derroto a Dunamis haciendo que vuelva a la normalidad. Ahora todos vamos corriendo hacia donde están Ginga y los demás.

—Rápido, Gingi y los demás deben estar por aquí — dijo Yu indicándonos el camino, tan solo acelero el paso pero no soy el único, observo a Masamune quien corre a la misma velocidad que yo.

Este tipo molesto, Cómo se ha atrevido a besar a MI Ginga, además ¿Por qué estaba con Ginga? Es difícil de admitir, estoy celoso.

Al llegar una gran brisa de energía es emitida por un bey que esta en un estadio, que gran poder. Tenemos que impedir que ese bey se transforme, no se que hizo Ginga pero ahora Chris esta de nuestro lado ahora, los tres lanzamos nuestros beys para poder sellar a Némesis, en ese instante Ryuga apareció acompañado de Kenta, es verdad a el también lo necesitamos, odio admitirlo pero si no nos ayuda no podremos sellar a Némesis, Ryuga por su sed de poder no trabajo en equipo, ahora el bey Diablo Nemesis había nacido. Debido al poder de Diablo Némesis saco a todos nuestros beys volando al igual que nosotros.

—Ríndanse no tienen oportunidad — dijo ese tal Rago.

—No, aún no — te escucho y te pones de pie —Pelearemos por proteger nuestro futuro, no me rendiré — lanzas a Pegasus para enfrentarte al bey de Rago.

Siempre eres así, nunca te rindes ahora que lo pienso, siempre me ha gustado eso de ti.

El bey e Rago es muy poderoso, Pegasus no puede hacerle frente, en un ataque Pegasus sale volando al igual que tu.

— ¡Ginga! — grite, pero de inmediato te pones de pie y continuas atacando, ya no resisto ver que te dañen.

— ¡Leone! — lanzo mi bey ayudándote, me miras sorprendido, así todos los demás lanzan sus beys pero Diablo Némesis ha absorbido el poder de todos nuestros beys, por lo cual crea imitaciones de nuestros beys.

—Esto se acaba aquí, jugada especial ¡Armagedon! — su ataca hizo que el templo se empezara a derrumbar, todos llamamos a nuestros beys, tenemos que salir si no acabaremos bajo los escombros.

Te observo pero no corres —Vámonos Ginga — te tomo de la mano para salir pero de inmediato la quitas

—Tu sal — me respondes algo cortante —Vámonos Kenta — lo tomas del brazo, tan solo los observo y los espero para salir. Todos vamos corriendo hacia la salida, pero la puerta esta bloqueada, entonces alguien retira los escombros de piedra de la puerta

— ¡Tsubasa! — dijeron Yu y Ginga al mismo tiempo

— ¡Rápido amigos, tenemos que salir de aquí! — después de eso todo se volvió color negro. Entre abrí mis ojos, todos se desmayaron incluyéndote

—Ginga…— después de eso me desmaye.

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en una habitación ¿Qué paso? Ah…es verdad Rago activo su maniobra especial y destruyo el templo, volteé a mi alrededor y no estas. ¿Ginga donde estas? Me levante de mi cama, mire a la mesita que estaba a un lado, ahí estaba Leone, lo tome y lo guarde.

Al salir de mi cuarto te busco con mi mirada, te veo pasar, tengo que hablar contigo —Gin… — iba a gritarte pero alguien me interrumpió

—Kyouya, todos estamos en el estudio — me dijo Madoka, una vez todos ahí decidieron unir las fuerzas para detener a Némesis, si no lo hacemos el mundo se destruirá, Kenta se culpa por no haber hecho que Ryuga nos ayudara, pero tu Ginga lo animas y lo apoyas, siempre eres tan gentil.

— ¡Bien entonces vallamos a entrenar! — dijo King entusiasmado, Masamune lo siguió al igual que Chris. Titi, Benkei, Yuki, Dunamis, Yu y Madoka van a entrenar. Te levantas para acompañarlos, una vez que todos han cruzado la puerta te llamo.

— Espera Ginga — me volteas a ver

— ¿Qué? — ese que lo sentí muy seco

—Tengo que hablar contigo — me acerque a ti pero te alejas.

—Que sea después, ahora no es el momento — te das la vuelta dispuesto a irte pero te sostengo el brazo —Kyouya, por favor suéltame — tratas de soltarte de mi agarre pero te lo impido.

—No voy a esperar, tengo que hablar contigo ahora — te miro fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿De que?

—De nosotros — te respondo, tus ojos se abren de sorpresa pero justo después de eso agachas tu mirada —Oye Ginga deja de evitarme — con mi mano libre tomo tu barbilla para obligarte a verme a los ojos. Tus mejillas se tiñen de un ligero

color carmesí.

"_Tus zafiros siempre me hipnotizan… ¿Por qué actúas así? Tu dijiste que no querías tenerme cerca…entonces ¿Por qué? No entiendes que es muy doloroso para mi estar cerca de ti, tengo miedo a lo que me dirás…no quiero escucharte…no quiero escuchar crueles palabras…" _

—Suéltame — tratas de soltarte pero te lo impido —Por favor Kyouya suéltame — dices un poco más alto.

—No hasta que me escuches — me acerco hacía ti pero agachas tu cabeza.

—Te lo pido suéltame — sacudes tu brazo para poder soltarte — Suéltame…

—Ginga.

—Suéltame… — tratas de empujarme pero es inútil — ¡Suéltame Kyouya! — dices enojado

— ¡Tienes que escucharme! — te grite. — ¡Es algo muy importante!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así? — agachas tu cabeza, veo ago rodar sobre tus mejillas — ¿Por qué no puedes entender que me duele estar cerca de ti? No quiero escucharte… ¡No quiero escuchar horribles palabras! — alzas tu cabeza ahora viéndome a los ojos, mi pecho duele en cuanto veo tus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Te pido que me escuches, es algo muy importante, es sobre nosotros — llevo una mano para poder acariciar tu mejilla pero de inmediato la apartas.

—No hay nada de que hablar… me quedo muy claro lo que me dijiste en África… no quieres que este cerca de ti… — en cuento dices eso tus lagrimas caen más rápido — ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Te divierte? — Eso no es verdad… quiero tenerte a mi lado… — ¡Te diviertes no es así! Tu mismo me lo dijiste… me dijiste que no quieres que me acerque a ti, que me olvidara de ti… — ya no llores…me duele verte así… — ¡Dijiste que nunca me ibas a amar! — simplemente me acerco a ti y te callo con un beso, no quiero que recuerdes eso…quiero que sepas que te amo…

¡SLAP! Siento mi mejilla arder… me haz lanzado una bofetada haciendo que te suelte, te observo y continuas llorando —Ya basta… déjame en paz… ¡TE ODIO! — te das la vuelta y sales corriendo, llevo mi mano derecha para sobar mi mejilla.

"_Ya basta… si me alejo de el…estaré mejor… ¿Por qué me beso? Sus labios tan cálidos… después de todo lo que ha pasado…aún te sigo amando…"_

—Ginga…perdóname… — dije en un susurro

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — escuche a alguien, ese alguien era Masamune — ¿Por qué le haces esto? No te entiendo, ya déjalo en paz.

—No… — le conteste

— ¿Por qué no quieres escuchar? Aléjate de el

— No lo haré, seguiré peleando por el, porque lo amo… — le dije firme mientras lo veía a los ojos. Masamune se quedo sorprendido, para después sonreír.

—Valla, te has tardado en darte cuenta, que esperas, una vez hayamos derrotado a Némesis debes decídelo— me dijo con una sonrisa.

No me daré por vencido, tengo que demostrarte cuanto te amo Ginga. Cuando vamos a salir tomamos un helicóptero para ver donde esta Némesis, al llegar con el enemigo encontramos a Ryuga en el suelo, al iniciar la batalla contra Rago los beys casi no le hacen frente, es muy poderoso, todos incluyendo nuestros beys están agotados, cuando todo parecía perdido Ryuga le entrego su fragmento de estrella a Kenta haciendo que su bey Sagitario se transformara, pero Ryuga desapareció.

El nuevo bey de Kenta Flash Sagitario es muy fuerte, ahora tenemos una esperanza, al juntar los poderes de todos vamos venciendo a Rago, Ginga, Chris, Kenta y Yo usamos el poder de nuestros beys para sellar a Némesis, causo una gran luz, al abrir mis ojos todo había acabado, lo logramos o eso creímos…

Némesis había sobrevivido, el cielo se oscureció, todos intentamos hacerle frente, pero Diablo Némesis saco a los beys bolando incluyendo Leone, al caer Leone estaba roto, todos los beys habían sido rotos, pero solo uno quedo de pie y es Pegasus. Sigues peleando pero siente una presión en mi pecho, no quiero que te pase nada… no debo de dudar de ti, se que lo harás Ginga, con el poder de todos los bladers Pegasus logra sacar fuerzas y en tu movimiento especial logras derrotar a Némesis.

El cielo se vuelve color azul, todos están felices, te observo vas para recoger a Pegasus pero algo va mal, al momento de agacharte de desmayas… — ¡Ginga! — voy corriendo hacía a ti y te sostengo entre mis brazos — ¡Responde! ¡Abre los ojos por favor! — Kenta fue con Hikaru para poder llevarte a un hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, los doctores te atienden, te colocan una máscara de oxígeno y te colocan en la camilla.

—Joven no puede estar aquí, hágase a un lado por favor — me dice una enfermera, tan solo te llevan a emergencias…esto me recuerda… a aquella vez…

_/ ¡KAKERU! — el hermano mayor llego al hospital y estaba con su hermano quien respiraba dificultosamente en la camilla. _

— _Por favor niño hágase a un lado, el paciente esta muy delicado — le dijo una enfermera, el hermano mayor tan solo se quedo esperando con lagrimas en los ojos. / _

Kakeru… no debo de pensar así…Ginga estará bien, los demás y yo estamos esperando en la sala de espera, todos esperamos a que el doctor nos de el diagnóstico.

—Parientes del joven Ginga — por fin salio del doctor

—Aquí — dijo el padre de Ginga —¿Cómo esta mi hijo doctor?

—Esta bien, esta estable — senti una gran tranquilidad al escuchar eso —Ahora esta dormido, necesita mucho descanso.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? — pregunto Kenta.

—Si, pero solo una persona — dijo el doctor.

—Yo iré — dije firmemente

—Pero Kyouya, el señor Ryusei debería ir — dijo Madoka.

—Por favor, déjeme ir a ver a Ginga — le dije, Ryusei tan solos sonrió y asintió —Gracias — fui corriendo hacía la habitación de Ginga

Al entrar puedo ver como tienes puesta una máscara de oxígeno, estas durmiendo, tomo el banco y me siento a tu lado, te observo unos minutos y tomo tu mano para poder acariciarla —Ginga…

_/ El hermano mayor se encontraba en la sala de espera, esperaba al doctor para ver el diagnóstico de su hermanito._

—_Parientes del joven Kakeru — dijo el doctor _

—_Si, aquí soy su hermano — contesto el hermano mayor. _

—_Su hermano esta muy delicado, no sabemos si salga de esta, lo siento mucho. _

_El hermano mayor se sintió destrozado — ¿Puedo ir a verlo? _

—_Si, pero solo un rato. _

_El hermano mayor entro a la habitación de su hermano menor —Kakeru…— en cuanto vio a su hermanito con una máscara de gas comenzó a llorar —Perdóname… — se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano —Si yo…hubiera estado más atento…nada de esto estuviera pasando… _

—_Oni…chan…— el mayor dirigió su mirada a su hermanito —Gracias…al cielo…estas bien… — le dijo con una sonrisa _

—_Kakeru, me alegra que estén bien, no hables mucho, no gastes energía, _

—_Oni…chan…— dijo con dificultades —Estoy…muy feliz… de que haya sido…tu hermano… _

— _Yo también estoy muy feliz de ser tu hermano Kakeru… _

—_Te amo Oni-chan — poco a poco el brillo de los ojos de Kakeru fue desapareciendo… _

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beeeeeeeee* _

— _¿Kakeru? — movió a su hermanito pero no hubo respuesta — ¡KAKERU! / _

Tengo miedo…el doctor nos dijo que estas bien, pero sigo sintiendo miedo…tengo miedo de que esa maquina haga ese horrible sonido… no quiero perderte…no quiero volver a perder a un ser amado… Ginga… me acerqué a ti y con mi mano acaricio tu mejilla suavemente, retiro tu mascara de oxígeno y me acerco a tu rostro —Ginga…abre los ojos…por favor… déjame ver esas lindas orbes color miel, llenas de valor y bondad…quiero escuchar tu dulce voz… en ese instante uno mis labios con los tuyos en un beso cálido y suave, me separo de ti, con mi mano derecha sostengo tu mano mientras que con mi mano izquierda acaricio tu mejilla. Me acerco a tu odio —Te amo… — susurro

Así me quede contigo toda la noche, sin soltar tu mano, despierta…por favor…

—Mmm… — te miro y poco a poco vas abriendo tus ojos — ¿Qué paso? — te incorporas, al verte despierto sin dudarlo te abrazo —Kyouya… ¿Qué…

—Estoy tan feliz, gracias al cielo estas bien Ginga — te dije mientras acarició tu cabeza.

—Kyouya…— siento como me devuelves el abrazo, estoy tan feliz, me separo un poco y con mi mano acaricio tu mejilla y me empiezo a acercar a tu rostro para poder besarte, no pones objeción.

¡SLAM! La puerta se abrió de golpe, la habitación se lleno de cámaras y flashes, malditos reporteros, me arruinaron mi beso con Ginga.

— ¡Joven Ginga como se siente! ¿Cómo derroto a Némesis? — todos se acercaron y yo ya me había artado.

— ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ! — grite enojado — ¡Dejen de hostigar a Ginga! — entonces te abrace posesivamente — ¡El es mi presa y no la comparto! — lance una mirada asesina a todos los reportero, claro que todos salieron corriendo. —Tch…esos sujetos — pero mi tranquilidad no duro mucho pues de golpe la puerta se abrió una vez más pero ahora eran los amigos de Ginga quienes lo fueron a abrazar enseguida.

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Después de unos días, hoy ya te dan de alta, me siento muy feliz, estas mejor y eso me calma, pero ahora debo hablar contigo, voy a tu habitación del hospital.

— ¿Seguro que vas a casa solo Ginga? — escuche la voz de tu padre.

—Si, no hay problema padre.

—Si quieres puedo cancelar mi viaje hijo.

—No, tienes que ver los daños que causo la pelea contra Némesis, estaré bien.

—De acuerdo, pero alguien deberá acompañarte — esa era mi oportunidad, así que entre a la habitación.

—Yo lo haré.

—Kyouya, ¿Seguro? — dijo Ryusei

—No tienes por que Kyouya — intentaste hablar pero no te lo permití.

—Si, no se preocupe, una vez ya lo ayude recuerda, así que no hay problema — te volteé a ver y desviaste tu mirada.

—Váyanse con cuidado — así nos despedimos del papá de Ginga y vamos camino a tu casa.

En el transcurso no dijiste ni una palabra, tienes agachada tu cabeza para evitar verme, al llegar te adelantas y subes a tu cuarto, te acompaño hasta a el. Al llegar te sientas en tu cama, aun tienes agachada tu cabeza.

—Gracias por traerme Kyouya.

—No te preocupes, ya lo había hecho una vez ¿Recuerdas? — tan solo asientes — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

—No, estoy bien, ya puedes irte.

— ¿Seguro? Si quieres puedo traerte un vaso con agua.

—Te dije que estoy bien, gracias — me acerco a ti y coloco mi mano sobre tu cabeza para luego acariciarla.

—Estuviste grandioso Ginga — me miras a los ojos y solo te sonrío, tus mejillas se ponen un poco rojas, te ves tan lindo — Ginga…— mi mano que esta en tu cabeza se desliza por tu mejilla, instintivamente me acerco a tu rostro, en cuanto estoy por besarte giras tu cabeza impidiendo el beso.

—Ya puedes irte Kyouya — me dices y quitas mi mano de tu mejilla

—No, tengo que hablar contigo — te digo

—Te dije que no hay nada de que hablar, por favor vete…

—Escúchame Ginga

—Vete…

—Ginga

— ¡SI tu no te vas entonces yo me voy! — te levantas e intentas irte, pero te detengo sosteniendo tu brazo. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Kyouya! — intentas soltarte, entonces en un movimiento rápido tomo tus dos manos y te acorralo en la puerta. — Kyouya…

—No me iré hasta que me escuches — te miro a los ojos, pero agachas tu mirada.

— Basta…por favor…déjame en paz… te lo ruego Kyouya… — unas lagrimas se asoman de tus ojos — ¿Por qué haces esto? No te entiendo… no tiene sentido que te escuche… tu mismo lo dijiste… jamás te amare… así lo dijiste… — es verdad te dije algo muy cruel — ¡¿Por qué debo de escucharte!? — uno mis labios con los tuyos en ese momento

—Porque te amo Ginga — te dije en cuanto me separe de ti, tus ojos se abren de sorpresa —Te amo.

—Kyouya…

—Verás cuando era pequeño un delincuente me arrebato a mis padres… ellos por protegernos a mi y a mi hermano murieron…entonces le prometi a mi padre cuidar de Kakeru…pero…un día Kakeru me salvo de que me atropellaran, el recibió el impacto por mi… y al el también lo perdí… desde ese día decidí no enamorarme o que alguien se enamorara de mi, porque tu Ginga me recuerdas mucho a Kakeru, su linda sonrisa, su inocencia, el brillo en los ojos… me sentía culpable… — sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban, pero sentí dos manos acariciar mis mejillas. En cuanto te mire estas llorando…

—Perdón… — ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Perdóname Kyouya… yo no sabía… si no me hubiera enamorado de ti…tu no estuvieras sufriendo… — cierras tus ojos y tus lagrimas no cesan.

Odio verte llorar…no me gusta verte así… entonces te abrazo —No digas eso, no tienes porque disculparte Ginga — empiezo a acariciar tu cabeza suavemente —Yo soy el que tiene que pedir disculpas, todo este tiempo te he estado hiriendo, te eh dicho cosas horribles, fui un idiota al no comprender tu amor, no comprendí el amor de este hermoso ángel que tengo entre mis brazos, este ángel que siempre me decía te amo, este hermoso ángel que daba todo por mi, este ángel que siempre me apoyaba, todo este tiempo no me quise dar cuenta… por favor perdóname Ginga.

—Kyouya…

—Si me odias esta bien — te separo un poco y te veo a los ojos —No me sorprendería después de todo lo que te dije e hice, así que si abres la puerta me iré y nunca más te molestare pero si no lo haces será otra cosa lo que suceda.

"_Kyouya…es verdad ¿Me amas? Si es así me sentiría la persona mas feliz del mundo" _

Veo tu mano que se acerca al cerrojo de la puerta, escucho un sonido de ella, parece que la has abierto y no me sorprende.

En un instante siento como me abrazas fuertemente, no has abierto la puerta, le has puesto el seguro. Siento algo cálido en mi hombro.

—Estoy tan feliz…Kyouya…te amo, te amo Kyouya…— te abrazo y acaricio tu cabeza.

—Yo también te amo Ginga — te separas un poco de mi y unes tus labios con los míos, un beso tan dulce, al separarnos limpio tus lagrimas.

—Ya no llores Ginga, estoy aquí contigo — uno mi frente con la tuya mientras acaricio tus mejillas —Te amo Ginga — me acerco y te vuelvo a besar.

Esta vez abres tu boca para dejar pasar la mía, nuestras lenguas juegan, poco a poco vamos hacía la cama, te quito tu bufanda para después quitarte tu chaqueta, siento tus manos retirarme el chaleco, es evidente que también quieres hacerlo, sin cortar el beso te recuesto sobre a cama, me separo de ti y tienes tu cara roja, llevo mis labios hacía tu cuello para empezar a lamerlo y besarlo.

—Ah… — te escuchar tan lindo, quiero escuchar más, quiero que te sientas bien, mientras beso tu cuello, con mis manos comienzo a subirte la camiseta, tiemblas ante mi tacto, logro quitarte tu camiseta, empiezo a repartir besos por todo tu pecho —Ky…Kyouya…— cierras tus ojos al sentir mi lengua jugar con tu pezón. —Ah…ah…

Siento que tomas mi cabeza para alzarla, en cuanto te miro me besas, no tardo en responder a esa dulce boca —Kyouya…tócame más… — me dices casi suplicante, tan solo sonrío y me agacho para una vez más jugar con tus pezones.

Empiezo a desabrocharte el pantalón, continuo besando tu pecho y lamiéndolo, te retiro el pantalón, voy bajando lentamente hasta meter tu erección a mi boca.

— ¡Ah! Kyo…Kyouya… donde estas… ¡Ah! — muevo mi cabeza más rápido, quiero que te sientas bien, cada vez que lo hacíamos no te trataba con cariño, esta vez quiero consentirte, que sientas placer. Siento tu mano sobre mi cabeza, eso me indica que te gusta lo que hago — ¡Ah…ya no puedo…voy…! — siento que te vienes en mi boca, sin dudar trago lo que has derramado.

—Sabes tan dulce Ginga — me relamí

—Kyouya… — tu cara esta más roja que antes, sonrío y te vuelvo a besar, llevo uno de mis dedos hacía tu entrada y con cuidado inserto uno, siento como ahogas un gemido en mi boca, me separo un poco e inserto el segundo dedo.

—¡Ah! Kyouya…

—Tranquilo, son mis dedos— te dije con voz suave

—Tus ah…dedos… — cierras tus ojos al sentir que meto el tercer dedo

—Te estoy preparando, cuando lo hemos hecho te ha dolido mucho, esta vez quiero que te sientas bien Ginga — te sonrío. Asientes y me devuelves la sonrisa, muevo mis dedos en círculos, tus gemidos se hacen más fuertes, entonces los saco.

Me pongo arriba de ti, separo tus piernas y te doy un beso en la frente —Esto va a doler un poco pero no como las otras veces, aguanta el dolor ¿Si? — me asientes y me sonríes.

Poco a poco voy entrando en ti, tus lagrimas comienzan a rodar sobre tus mejillas, esta algo apretado pero se siente tan bien, te observo y estas llorando —Tranquilo Ginga, ya pasará el dolor, lo prometo — tomo tus caderas y de una sola estocada entro en ti

— ¡Kyouya! — me encanto escuchar mi nombre en ese grito, se siente tan bien tu interior.

— ¿Estas bien Ginga? — digo mientras acaricio tu mejilla.

—Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes Kyouya — me sonríes, siento que mueves tus caderas invitándome a moverme.

Me empiezo a mover en un ritmo suave y lento, no quiero volver a lastimarte, siento que me abrazas, me siento tan feliz, el ritmo de mis envestidas aumenta y tus gemidos también. Me abrazas con más fuerza, tengo que encontrar tu punto dulce ¿Dónde esta?

— ¡KYOUYA! ¡NYAA! — eso fue…

—Ahí se siente bien ¿No es así? — lo encontré.

…

¿Estoy soñando? No, no es un sueño, Kyouya esta conmigo, lo estamos haciendo, me trata con mucho cariño y cuidado, me siento tan feliz, cada vez que lo hacíamos me dolía mucho, pero esta vez es diferente, se siente tan bien.

— ¡Más! ¡Kyouya! — me siento avergonzado con lo que digo, pero se siente tan bien, no sabía que este mundo de placer existía — ¡Te amo!

— Yo también te amo Ginga… — me abrazas con más fuerza y yo hago lo mismo.

— ¡Kyouya,...voy a…

—Esta bien, yo también… —sentí como te venías en mi interior y yo me vine entre nuestros estómagos, te deje de abrazar y caí en la cama jadeante, me siento tan feliz… no estoy soñando… pero…aún me intriga algo… siempre que lo terminamos de hacer…a la mañana siguiente…te vas…no quiero que me dejes…no ahora que me has dicho que me amas…

—Ginga… ¿Por qué lloras? — ¿Estoy…llorando?

—No es nada… — giro mi cabeza para impedir que veas mis lagrimas pero es inútil — Tan solo ignóralo.

Es verdad…cada vez que lo terminamos de hacer…me voy…todas estas veces que me eh ido le ha dolido mucho… lo eh dejado… sin dudarlo tomo tu mano y le doy un suave beso para después entrelazarla con la mía

—Kyouya…

—Escúchame Ginga, te prometo que nunca jamás soltare esta hermosa mano, no me iré, entiende que me quedare a tu lado — veo que tus mejillas se ruborizan y unas lagrimas se asoman de tus ojos.

—Si — me dices con una sonrisa, tomo tus piernas para ponerlas arriba de mis hombros, sin soltar tu mano comienzo a moverme, empiezas a gemir de placer, quiero que te sientas así, quiero que olvides todo ese dolor que te cause, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, no quiero que seamos felices, no me separaré de ti…

— ¡Ah! — te acercas y me besas, de inmediato respondo a tus labios, los parto recorriendo tu boca de manera posesiva — ¡Voy a…

—Esta bien córrete — me acerco y beso tu pecho, das un fuerte gemido, ya has llegado a tu segundo orgasmo. Estas jadeante y rojo pero sigues sosteniendo mi mano al igual que yo sigo sosteniendo la tuya.

Sin soltar tu mano bajo tu pierna izquierda y tu pierna derecha esta arriba de mi hombro, tu respiración comienza a acelerarse una vez más en cuento me empiezo a mover — ¡Kyouya!

—Los siento...toda vía no eh… — aumento el ritmo de mis envestidas, aprietas mas fuerte mi mano — Ginga… ¡Ngh…! — me vengo en tu interior, salgo lentamente de ti y caigo cansado al lado tuyo.

—Kyouya… — te incorporas y me miras —Mas… quiero más… — me miras suplicante, tan solo con ver tu rostro así de angelical me vuelvo a poner duro. Te levantas y te colocas arriba mío —Kyouya… — siento que colocas mi miembro en tu entrada, poco a poco te vas sentando

—Ginga…ah… — se siente tan bien… tu interior… mi respiración se vuelve agitada en cuanto comienzas a moverte de arriba hacía abajo, buscas mis manos, sostengo las tuyas y las entrelazamos, te mueves más rápido — Ginga… mueve tus…caderas así… ¡Ah!

—Mmm… ¿Se siente bien Kyouya? ¡Ah!

—Si, se siente muy bien — me sonríes, y continúas moviéndote

— ¡Ah! ¡Voy ah venirme…! — das un fuerte gemido, ya has llegado al orgasmo —Ah…ah… — tu cara tan angelical y dulce reactivan mis instintos y me incorporo y comienzo a moverme — ¡Kyouya! — me encanta como dices mi nombre, sin soltar tus manos empiezo a besar tu cuello y a dejar marcas.

—Ginga…voy a …

—Juntos… — sonrío levemente, suelto una de tus manos para llevar mi mano y aprisionar tu erección estimulándote, ambos llegamos al orgasmo, caemos cansados en la cama

—Te amo Kyouya — sin soltar mi mano te acomodas en mi pecho

—Yo también te amo Ginga — beso tu frente, al poco rato nos quedamos dormidos

_**~*No sueltes mi mano*~**_

Los rayos del sol alumbran la habitación, me siento tan bien, abro mis ojos lentamente, alzo un poco mi cabeza, al ver a Kyouya a mi lado me hace tan feliz, el siempre cumple sus promesas, me dijo que nunca se iría de mi lado, mira mi mano y estaba entrelazada con la de el, sonreí levemente y sentí un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas. Me acerque y bese tu frente.

—Buen día Ginga — dijiste adormilado.

—Buen día Kyouya — te dije con una sonrisa, tan solo te acercaste y me besaste. — ¿Quieres tomar un baño juntos? — dije un poco avergonzado, entonces sentí que me abrazaste

—Solo cinco minutos, quiero estar así contigo más tiempo.

—Kyouya… — un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas. —Si — me acomode entre tu pecho, sentí tu mano libre acariciar mi cabeza.

—Te amo Ginga — me dijiste mirándome a los ojos

—Yo también te amo Kyouya — me acomode en tu pecho.

Estoy tan feliz, estas aquí conmigo, no puedo pedir más, después de todo este tiempo…ahora estas conmigo, ya no como mi rival si no como mi pareja… te amo tanto, estoy tan feliz…

— ¿En que piensas? — escuche que me hablabas.

—Tan solo en lo feliz que estoy de que estés conmigo

—Yo también estoy feliz, ya no estoy aquí como tu rival, estoy aquí contigo como tu pareja — me dijiste mientras acariciabas mi mejilla —Nunca más me separaré de ti Ginga, no te dejaré ir porque te amo. — asentí y me acerque a ti para poder fundir esa promesa en un dulce beso.

Todo este tiempo de admiración, rivalidad y respeto, cada vez que te veía mi pecho dolía, siempre negué estos sentimientos hasta que caí en cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, ahora podemos ser más que rivales y mi pequeño deseo se ha vuelto realidad, nunca soltarás mi mano, así como yo nunca soltare la tuya porque te amo.

**Y colorín colorado este fic se ha acabado ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: ¡Final feliz! **

**KRORY: ¡QUE LINDO! *llora* **

**YO: En lo personal, ¡AME! Escribir este cap :3 Ahora por favor Killua di la pregunta del día de hoy **

**KILLUA: Bien, en "Amor a primera vista" ¿Cuáles fueron los talleres a los que fueron Ginga y los demás? ¿En donde vio Ginga a Nile y a Kyouya besándose? Y ¿En que taller Kyouya se le declara a Ginga? Y ¿Qué tenían que hacer en ese taller? **

**KANDA: Lo bueno es que nada mas es una ¬¬U **

**YO: No están difíciles, ese fic es uno de mis favoritos x3 Hasta ahora Solynn Galaxy lleva 2 puntos y Gingana-chan lleva 1 punto ¡Animo a las dos! **

**LAVI: Estén atentos pues ya viene el one-shot "Padres temporales" **

**ALLEN: Esperamos que este fic lo hayan disfrutado**

**YO: Así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo **

**TODOS: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic! ¡Sayonara! **


End file.
